So Dear To My Heart
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: The way season 5 SHOULD have ended! Happy ending alert. :) Also, the comeback of a favorite young couple of mine. Think season 1. I hope everyone enjoys this story. This story should reflect my deep love for this show. :)
1. Chapter 1

**August 10, 1915**

Dr. Carson Shepherd's birthday had gone off without a hitch. He was having a great time playing his new harmonica, accompanied by Rosemary Coulter on the piano. Rosemary's husband and Carson's friend, Lee Coulter, stood smiling at the piano, enjoying the live entertainment.

"Oh!" Elizabeth Thornton chimed up. "I just remember I got Carson a birthday present. I left it at my desk. I'll be right back." She handed her half-eaten slice of cake to nurse Faith Carter.

"Oh, I'll take a walk with you." Elizabeth's best friend Abigail Stanton smiled.

"Great." Elizabeth grinned.

They grabbed their jackets and went outside. They were talking and laughing as they walked down the steps of the saloon and were headed for the school house.

"I think I left it on my desk."

"Okay."

A force of habit growing up in the city of Hamilton, Elizabeth looked both ways before crossing the main road that went through Hope Valley. Though there were no cars or wagons coming, she did make out a shadowy figure. As the rider and horse came closer, Elizabeth recognized the hat. It was a Mountie hat. She would know that shape anywhere as her husband, Jack Thornton, was a Mountie. He was away training recruits.

 _Could this be him finally returning?!_ Oh how she had missed him. They had wed on May 1, 1915, so they had not even been married half a year. But because of his untimely departure, in actuality, they had only been able to enjoy about ten days together as a married couple.

"Jack!" Elizabeth whispered, studying the dark figure that slowly rode closer. She and Abigail froze in their tracks for a second. Elizabeth then ran toward the man, followed by her friend.

"Jack!"

The street light caught the face of the man. It was her husband!

"Jack!" Elizabeth ran to him.

He jumped off Sergeant, his horse, quickly secured him to the post, and picked up his wife. He kissed her.

"Jack, you're home!"

"Yes." He whispered and smiled.

"Oh, I've missed you."

"I've missed you more than you could ever imagine, Elizabeth. Every letter you sent me helped me through those days. I poured over those letters, wanting to memorize every word you wrote, longing for the day I could be back with you. The day I could be back with my wife." He hugged her. 

"So you're done up there?"

A genuinely joyful boyish grin spread across Jack's face. "I'm done Elizabeth. I'm home."

She hugged him and her tears fell.

Abigail stepped into the shadows, feeling odd to leave Elizabeth when she had told her she would walk with her, but wanting to allow the young couple privacy. Abigail was 47 and Elizabeth was 30, so she was somewhat of a mother figure to the young bride.

Once Elizabeth regained composure, she turned to see if Abigail was still there.

"Hi Jack." Abigail smiled, hugging him. "It's so good to have you home. It's never the same when you're gone."

"Thanks Abigail, I'm glad to be back. Back to stay."

"Those are the best words I've heard all day."

"For me too." He smiled.

"It's Carson's birthday today. We've having a party for him at the saloon as we speak. Your wife was going to get the present she had for him at the school. I was going to walk with her, but you two have some catching up to do. I'll just step back inside." Abigail smiled. 

"We'll be back soon." Elizabeth promised.

"Take your time." Abigail smiled, going back into the saloon.

Jack turned to his wife. "Elizabeth, take a walk with me."

She grinned. She had grown to love those six words. That was what he told her before they went on the walk where they had their first kiss. That was what he told her before she took a romantic candle-lit walk to find him at the end of the path, where he proposed to her.

His fingers laced with hers and they walked down the road to the school.

He stopped at the end of the road and gently guided her to lean against the building. He kissed her. "How about that honeymoon I promised you?"

"Well you're off to a good start." She grinned.

"I promised you a honeymoon, Elizabeth, and you're gonna get one. But we're gonna have to do it soon since school starts again in, what, 3 more weeks."

"Something like that." She smiled.

Elizabeth was about to begin her sixth year as the teacher in Hope Valley. She loved her job and the wonderment and joy the kids brought to her life. It made her look forward to her future with Jack and any children that the Lord would bless them with.

Jack's words drew her out of her thoughts.

"Baseball season is going. Wanna take in a game?"

"I've never been to a baseball game. I would love to." She smiled.

"I'll have to arrange a time with Bill but I doubt he'll have any problem with me being out of town for a bit."

"That would be wonderful Jack. As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do or where we go. I just want to spend time with my husband."

Back over at the saloon, Abigail stood by Faith.

"Is Elizabeth all right?" Faith asked.

"Oh yes, she's just grabbing that gift for Carson. I'm sure she'll be here any minute."

Outside, Jack and Elizabeth were just leaving the school building to head back to the saloon.

"Elizabeth, there was a young man I met up with in training. He knows both of us."

Elizabeth was puzzled.

"He's about ten minutes behind me, coming back to Hope Valley. He wants to see you. He'll be riding into town any minute. If it's all right with you, I'd like to sit outside until he gets here before we go in and join the celebration."

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course. It's just so mysterious. Who would I know that was training to be a Mountie?"

"A very special young man." Jack paused when he heard the clip-clop of horse hooves coming closer. "Who's riding up right now."

Just like minutes before, Elizabeth could only make out the shape of a Mountie. She didn't know who was wearing the red serge. The young man got down off his horse. His face came into the dim light of the dark street.

Elizabeth's mouth fell open.

"Hi Miss Thatcher," the young man paused. "I mean, Mrs. Thornton."

Elizabeth smiled from ear to ear. "Gabe!"


	2. Chapter 2

**August 10, 1915**

Elizabeth smiled, taking in the sight of the young man before her. "Gabe Montgomery, how have you been?" she stepped forward and hugged the young man.

"Great." He smiled. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I did it, Mrs. Thornton! Thanks to Constable Thornton, I did what I always said I would do, become a Mountie. Pa would be so proud." He looked up, trying to stop the tears before they fell. But he was too late. A single tear rolled down his right cheek. He bit his lip. "Sorry." He whispered.

Elizabeth gently brushed the tear away. "I never met your father, but he sounds like a wonderful man. And I know he would be proud of you right now." She smiled.

Gabe nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much Constable Thornton. I could have never done it without you."

"It was all your determination Gabe. I'm just proud to have been a small part of it."

Gabe smiled and looked at the ground. He never liked compliments. Gabe had always reminded Elizabeth of Jack in that way.

"And Gabe, we're both Mounties now. Please call me Jack."

"Jack, thank you." He smiled.

"And you may call me Elizabeth." Elizabeth studied her former student. She had first met Gabe her first year of teaching in the town that was then called Coal Valley. Gabe was a hurting 16-year old that desperately missed his father, who had been killed in the coal mine disaster in the summer of 1910. How he had changed! She paused to count on her fingers. He must have been 21 years old now. He had become a wonderful young man.

"Gabe, how is your mama and how is Miles? I so do miss having him in class."

"They're actually moving back, Mrs," he paused to correct himself. "Elizabeth. Ma has missed Hope Valley and so has Miles."

"It was so kind of Opal's family to take in Emily while your mother was away. But she will be so happy to be back with you all. Miles must be about," she paused to count on her fingers. "Fifteen now?!" She couldn't believe that the 10-year old boy she used to teach was now a teenager.

"He'll be 16 in October, yes ma'am. We're gettin' old on ya, huh Teach?"

"I know, you kids have to cut it out." She said with a laugh. "Well does Emily know you're coming?"

"I wanted to surprise her."

"Well she will be. Let's go inside. Oh Gabe, you have so many people to meet. I can't wait for you to meet them."

"It will be great to be back home. There's no place like Hope Valley."

"Cassandra Garner is inside too." Elizabeth said with a wink.

Gabe blushed slightly but smiled.

"Gabe is going to be working with me here in town."

"Wonderful." Elizabeth smiled.

The threesome went up the steps and into the saloon. Rosemary and Carson were playing _Camptown Races_. No one really even noticed Elizabeth come in with the two men. When the song stopped, everyone suddenly looked at them.

"JACK!" everyone exclaimed.

"Gabe!" a few other exclaimed.

Emily ran to her brother, hugged him, and started sobbing.

Gabe didn't even try to hold the tears back. How he had missed his sister. "Oh Sweetie, I missed you. How have you been? I'm sorry I didn't write. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come see you. I love you Emily. I'm not leaving you again." Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Elizabeth bit her lip watching the reunion between brother and sister. She turned to see her husband greeted by so many loved ones.

Lee was the first to hug his best friend. "Good to see you, Pal. I missed you."

"I missed you too Lee."

"Oh Jack!" Rosemary hugged the man who had once been her fiancée. "I'm so glad you're back home."

"So am I."

"Jack." Bill shook Jack's hand and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good to have you back, My Friend."

"It's good to be back Bill."

"Good to see you, My Friend. Welcome home." Pastor Frank hugged Jack.

"Thank you Frank, I'm happy to be back."

"Happy birthday Doc." Jack shook hands with Carson.

"Thanks Jack. It's great to have you back in town."

Elizabeth looked around the room. She saw Cassandra wiping her eyes. She had seen the whole reunion of Emily and Gabe as well.

"That is the sweetest thing in the world, Mrs. Thornton." Cassandra said as Elizabeth walked towards her.

"It really is. Gabe has always been so close to his family."

"I missed him." Cassandra said. Her eyes got big. "Did I say that oud loud?"

"It's okay. I won't tell. I've known for the past six years and haven't told anyone."

Cassandra blushed and smiled.

"Go talk to him."

She got butterflies in her stomach. "Not tonight, tonight is about him and Emily reuniting."

Elizabeth looked over Gabe's direction. "Actually, I think they're coming over to see you."

The butterflies in Cassandra's stomach got worse but she smiled.

"Cassandra," Gabe smiled, hugging his longtime friend. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you Gabe. I'm glad you're back." She paused and blushed. "You look nice in your uniform."

He blushed. "Thanks. It's hard to believe it's real. I've worked so hard." He got a catch in his throat.

"You deserve it Gabe. Your daddy would be so proud."

"He knew this is what I always wanted."

Gabe heard Emily sniffle. He looked down at the girl holding his hand. "Hey, it's okay Emily."

"We haven't talked about Pa in a long time." She choked up.

"I know. It still hurts to talk about him. But we had the best dad in the world Emily. We've gotta remember that."

Cassandra was quiet, watching the scene before her.

Emily threw her arms around Gabe's neck.

Cassandra bit her lip, knowing Mr. Montgomery would be proud of both of them.

That evening, Jack and Elizabeth walked home.

"Do Gabe and Emily have a place to stay tonight?" Jack asked.

"They're staying at Cat's old rowhouse. It's only a couple doors down from us."

"Oh that's right, not right next door to Lee and Rosemary, but the next one down."

"That's the one." She smiled.

"I'm glad they're back. You know, Cat was one of the first of the towns folks to help me solve a case."

"I remember you telling me." Elizabeth paused and chuckled. "I guess I was still mis-judging you at that time to care if you solved the case or not."

"Well you weren't exactly my biggest fan from the beginning."

"I'm sorry." She replied sheepishly. "But I am now."

"That you are, My Love. That you are." Jack kissed his wife before going inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**August 15, 1915**

"Hey Gabe," Cassandra smiled, running to catch up. "Do you mind if I sit with you and Emily this morning?"

"Sure."

Elizabeth smiled at her two former students. Young love was a wonderful thing.

After Pastor Frank spoke on the promise of heaven, he asked everyone to rise as they sung _In the Sweet By and By_ to close the sermon.

Emily looked up at her older brother. Gabe always got a lump in his throat when he heard that song. It was the song that had been sung at their father's funeral. She laced her fingers in between his. He managed a sad smile as he looked down at her. He gave her hand a little squeeze.

 _There's a land that is fairer than day_

 _And by faith we can see it afar_

 _For the Father waits over the way_

 _To prepare us a dwelling place there_

Gabe sensed his sister about to cry. He bent over and hugged her.

Cassandra swallowed hard watching them. She wanted to help but knew that Emily needed her brother right now. It had been five years, but they were still struggling on a daily basis as she could see. She looked over. Gabe was gently using his index finger to wipe the tears off Emily's face. He hugged her again. He was glad they were in the back, hopefully not drawing much attention.

 _In the sweet by and by, we shall meet on that beautiful shore_

 _In the sweet by and by, we shall meet on that beautiful shore_

Gabe couldn't sing. He didn't want Cassandra to hear his voice breaking. Rather he just stood there, holding his sister's hand as the back of his throat stung from the ever-growing lump. How he missed his dad! He knew things would be better once his mom and brother were back. But they had been apart so long, they hadn't had the chance to completely heal as a family. He hoped that the coming days would bring more healing. And though they wouldn't be completely healed on this earth, he knew that the Lord would take some of the hurt away little by little if they leaned on Him for support.


	4. Chapter 4

**August 16, 1915**

"You nervous for your first day?" Jack asked Gabe.

"A little I guess. I'm trying not to be."

"Don't worry, Kid. You'll have this down so soon, you'll be able to do it all on your own."

Gabe's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"Not in the least." Jack patted Gabe on the back. "Once you've worked here a couple years, I want to leave it with you. I'll go work for Lee. Elizabeth and I are wanting to start a family soon. I want a more reliable job to allow me more evenings at home."

"I understand that." Gabe paused. "Hey Jack, how did you know Elizabeth was the one? Did you know right away?"

"We had a season where our feelings for each other were very hot and cold. But we got through it. We both just had to come to the understanding of what we really wanted. And in actuality, we both wanted each other." 

Gabe nodded.

"You got a girl?"

Gabe blushed and grinned. "Promise not to tell?"

"Mountie word on it, not a word to anyone."

"Cassandra Garner."

"You couldn't have picked a better girl Gabe."

"I've liked her for the past five years. We're both 20, I'll be 21 next month, she'll be 21 in January."

"No need to rush. Elizabeth was 30 and I was 32 when we got married. Teenage marriage isn't for everyone, neither is waiting until your 30's. Lots of people go somewhere in the middle."

"Well, she's finishing up her teaching degree and I have my Mountie job and we're both in Hope Valley. It might be a good time." He chuckled. "She and I kissed each other by the sweetheart tree five years ago. Call me crazy, but I knew it was her even then. Something just told me, 'One day, that girl is gonna be your wife.'"

"I guess I can understand that. I felt the same way about Elizabeth. But Buddy, it doesn't always go by your time clock, just so you know."

"I know. And I'm willing to wait. All I want is her."

"She's a sweetheart that's for sure. I remember thinking how she was one of the lucky ones who didn't lose her…" Jack stopped his words dead in his tracks. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad she didn't have to go through that hurt." Gabe said. "It really did hurt. I'm glad she didn't have to experience it."

Jack paused, afraid he had said the wrong thing to his young friend.

Gabe cleared his throat. "But this telegram isn't gonna mail itself. I'm gonna run over to the store and have Mr. Yost send it." He tried to hide a yawn. He wasn't used to this whole 'beginning work at six in the morning' thing.

"Thanks Gabe, I'll have coffee ready when you get back." Jack grinned.

"Thanks." Gabe smiled.

He walked into the Yost's store. He saw Cassandra at the counter.

"Hi Cassandra," He smiled.

"Hi," she muttered. She looked up. "Oh Gabe, I'm sorry."

Cassandra looked like she had been crying. Without even thinking, he put an arm on her shoulder. "Cassandra, are you all right?"

"Romeo is missing yesterday. I hope he's okay. I hope he doesn't get bitten by a rabid animal or killed." Her voice trailed off. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

Gabe loved the dog that belonged to Cassandra and her family. "I have to send out this telegram and then I'll run over to the jail and see if Jack will let me help you look for him."

"Would you? Oh Gabe, I would really appreciate that."

"I'll see what he says."

Gabe read the telegram to Mr. Yost and then returned to the jail.

"Hey Jack, do we have anything really pressing today?"

"No. Why? You trying to quit early on your first day?" Jack grinned.

"Well Cassandra's dog is missing and I would help her look for him if you don't need me."

"Sure, go on. Have fun." The elder Mountie smiled.

"I just hope we find him."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Gabe went back outside where Cassandra was waiting. "Can we stop by my house first?"

"Sure." She replied.

They went inside. "What are you going to do?"

"Getting my gun, just in case we run into something dangerous."

Once he loaded the gun and made sure the safety was on, he and Cassandra walked the three miles out to her house.

"Daddy is already looking around. He's up north. Mama is to the east."

"Great, I'll take the west if you want to take the south."

Cassandra nodded.

After searching until 8:00 in the evening when the sun was almost down, Cassandra sat on the ground and began to cry.

Gabe came up to her.

"Cassandra, I found him." He smiled.

"Romeo!" she exclaimed, jumping up and hugging the dog.

She stood up. "Gabe, thank you! Where did you find him?"

"He was out west of the house a couple miles."

"Don't you ever run away again, Romeo." Cassandra scolded the dog before hugging him again.

She turned from Romeo. "Thank you, Gabe." She hugged him.

"What are Mounties for?" he grinned.

"It is so hard to believe that you're a Mountie now."

"And that you're gonna be a teacher in a year… we're growing up. We always talked about when we were grown up. Well, I guess that's now."

She laughed. "It came faster than we thought."

He nodded.

"Can I walk you back into town?" Cassandra asked after a pause.

"Oh no, that's fine."

"Are you sure? The least I can do to thank you for finding my dog is take you to Abigail's. I'd pay."

"Well I would enjoy the company, but I'm paying."

"Oh no you aren't." she grinned.

"Try and stop me."

The playful arguing continued as the two walked into town.


	5. Chapter 5

**August 16, 1915**

They got a table at Abigail's.

"What are you going to order?" Cassandra asked.

"Probably just a burger." He chuckled. "Boring, I know."

"Nothing wrong with the tried and true." She grinned.

Abigail came out to get their orders.

"Can I get a bowl of vegetable soup and a ham sandwich?" Cassandra asked.

"Sure. What on your sandwich?"

"Cheese, lettuce, tomato, and mustard, please."

"And to drink?"

"Water please. Thank you, ma'am."

"Can I just get a cheeseburger and water?" Gabe asked.

"Sure, ketchup and mustard?"

"Ketchup, yes, mustard, no."

"All righty, you two. It'll be out in a bit." Abigail smiled and headed to the kitchen.

"I always love eating here. It's been a while actually. I'm trying to perfect my cooking, so we eat at home most of the time. Just when I thought I was getting good, I burned the meatloaf the other night." Cassandra said.

Gabe chuckled.

"I was finishing my essay and forgot about the time. I guess I need to pay better attention." Cassandra laughed.

"Nothing wrong with that." Gabe paused. He caught glimpse of Cassandra's smile. He got butterflies in his stomach. "You're gonna be a great teacher, Cassandra."

She smiled and looked down.

"Really, you're putting all these hours in, taking summer classes, you're gonna do wonderfully. You are gonna make such a huge impact in kids' lives, it's going to be amazing."

"You are too kind, Gabe. But thank you." She smiled.

"Do you know where you would like to teach?" Gabe asked after a pause.

"Well, this year starting in September is my last year of school. I have only a couple classes left. My main focus is going to be student teaching. So I get to shadow Mrs. Thornton. I unfortunately won't get paid until I start teaching, which won't be until a year from now. But I can't wait to get the experience. I'm planning on working Saturdays at the mercantile this year. To start saving money for the future and paying for school. Mama and Daddy have been so generous to help me out, but I'm going to be 21 this winter. It's time I begin taking responsibility for myself." She paused. "I guess I didn't answer your question."

Gabe gave her an easygoing grin. "It's okay, I've got all evening. If I fall asleep here, my workplace is just across the street. I'm closer to the jail here actually than I am at home."

Cassandra laughed. "Well, my plan is to keep teaching here in Hope Valley. I figure Mr. and Mrs. Thornton will be wanting to start a family within the next couple years. Even if she wants to teach part-time, at least there will be two teachers here in Hope Valley."

"I like that plan." Gabe smiled.

Abigail brought their plates out.

The two young people ate and talked. It was if no time had passed at all. They talked like the old friends they were. Gabe walked Cassandra home.

"I had a really great time tonight." She smiled when she got to the front step.

"So did I. We'll have to do it again another time."

She gave him a hug. "Goodnight Gabe."

"Goodnight Cassandra. Sleep well."

"You too."

It was nearly 11:00 when Gabe got back to his house in town. Emily had fallen asleep. He smiled at her.

He gently tapped her arm. "Emily," he whispered. "Emily."

Her sweet eyes opened.

"Hey Sweetheart, I'm home. Thanks for staying up for me, though you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Constable Thornton stopped by and told me where you went. Did you find Romeo?"

"I did. He's back home with the Garners."

"That's good." She smiled.

"Are you hungry? I could make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before bed."

"No thanks, I already ate. Constable Thornton and Mrs. Thornton had me over. Did you eat?"

"Yeah, with Cassandra at Abigail's. I'm sorry, I should have stopped by to tell you."

"It's okay. I didn't mind. I think Mrs. Thornton liked having a kid over for supper. She wants to begin a family soon with Constable Thornton. I think she's trying to ease him into the idea."

Gabe smiled. "Well, how about you and me hit the hay, Little Sis?"

"Sounds good." She smiled. She took Gabe's hand. "Ma will be home tomorrow."

Gabe nodded and smiled. "Miles too."

"If only Dad were here, it would be perfect." She sighed.

Those words put a lump in Gabe's throat. _How he missed his dad._

 **August 17, 1915**

The next day was Tuesday. It started out like any other Tuesday, but Gabe and Emily knew it was the day that their mom and brother would return from Union City.

"I'm so happy Ma and Miles are coming home today." Emily smiled.

"It'll be good to have them back."

"It's been so long since we were all together." Emily continued.

Gabe was deep in thought. The last time they were _truly_ all together was July 13, 1910. It was a Wednesday. He was 15 years old. He remembers the sheriff calling everyone to come to the mine quickly. He remembered how time seemed to freeze. He remembered the sobs of his mother, brother, and sister. He remembers how much pressure he put on himself to be strong and not cry in front of them. He **had** to be strong for them.

Gabe also remembered sneaking out of the house that night to go behind the house and cry. He sat in the shed and sobbed for close to a half hour, praying every minute that no one inside would wake up and come looking for him. He always hated when someone saw him cry and knew he had to be the strong one. It was Pa's role and now it was his.

"…But I was thinking of picking some. Do you think they would look nice?"

Gabe caught the last of Emily's words.

"Gabe?"

"Sorry Honey, what did you say?"

"I was gonna pick some sunflowers. They're so pretty right now. Would they look nice?"

"Oh yeah, I think they would."

"Are you okay, Gabe?"

"Fine, I was just thinking."

"Oh."

He appeared to go back deep into thought. Emily noticed.

"Look Gabe, Cassandra just walked by."

"She did?"

Emily laughed.

"That wasn't very nice." Gabe tried to be mad, but he could barely stifle a smile.

"At least I know one thing that can still get your attention." She winked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna go get a loaf of bread at the store."

"We got one two days ago. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." He blushed and looked at the ground. "I'm gonna go straighten up things upstairs."

Emily chuckled as she watched her brother go upstairs.

Around noon, Cat and Miles arrived.

"Ma!" Emily smiled and ran to her mother.

"Hi Sweetheart," Cat smiled, tears in her eyes. "Oh how I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Gabe hugged Miles.

Miles then hugged Emily. "I missed you." He smiled. That grin that used to belong to a young boy now belonged to a young man. Emily had seen her brother about once a month for the past few years, but she still noticed how quickly he had changed.

Gabe hugged his mom. "Love you Ma,"

"I love you Gabe."

Cat looked around the house and sighed happily. "It's so good to be _home_."


	6. Chapter 6

**September 7, 1915**

Three weeks later was the first day of the school year.

Elizabeth was up early fixing breakfast when Jack came down.

"May I walk you to school, Mrs. Thornton?"

"It would be an honor, Constable Thornton." She smiled.

"How are you feeling about the new year?"

"Great, like I always do when a new school year begins. September always bring a sense of hope with it. A fresh start, a change in the air." She smiled.

"I have to agree." Jack grinned.

Meanwhile, Gabe walked to the Garner farm and knocked on the door. Cassandra answered the door and smiled. "Hi Gabe,"

"May I walk you to school, Miss Garner?"

"I would love that, Constable Montgomery." She grinned.

"How are you feeling about the day?"

"A little nervous, but mostly excited." She smiled. "It will help to have Mrs. Thornton there. Oh Gabe, this is so exciting. I've wanted to be a teacher since I was 13 or 14 years old. It's finally happening."

"I remember when you told me that you knew you wanted to be a teacher. We both knew what we wanted to do about the same time."

"It was such an exciting time, kind of like it is now. The things we've wanted for years are finally happening." She smiled.

Gabe smiled and gave her a hug from the side. They headed for town.

Elizabeth greeted Cassandra with a hug. "Good morning, Sweetie."

"Hi Mrs. Thornton."

"Cassandra, we're both teachers. Call me Elizabeth, please."

"But I'm not a teacher quite yet."

Elizabeth put a hand on her hip and gave her most stern 'teacher face,' as Jack called it. "Close enough."

Cassandra laughed. "All right Elizabeth."

"I hope you two have a great day," Gabe smiled. "I've gotta get to work."

"Have a good day Gabe." Elizabeth smiled. "Thanks for bringing my helper."

"Gabe, wait a second." Cassandra went to him and hugged him. "Thank you for bringing me."

"You're welcome Cassandra, have a great day."

"You too."

The two women watched Gabe walk to the jail.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Things must be getting serious between you two."

Cassandra smiled and looked at the ground. "Not quite yet." She looked up. "But I'd like it to."

"Well Gabe is a keeper for sure. He's a sweetie."

"Yeah he is." She grinned.

Soon Cassandra and Elizabeth were through their first day of the year.

The guys were there to walk them home.

"How was your day?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Great, I always love the start of a new year."

"New kids?"

"A couple, not too many yet." Elizabeth stifled a yawn. "Oh, I'm more tired than I thought I would be."

"Well let's get you home."

She smiled.

"How did it go?" Gabe asked.

"Great. This is what I'm meant to do Gabe. And it makes me so happy."

"I remember that feeling. It makes you feel good doesn't it?"

"It really does."

 **September 8, 1915**

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up. She began getting ready for school when she began to feel nauseous.

"Good morning, Elizabeth." Jack smiled, coming downstairs.

"Morning," she replied.

"Elizabeth, you okay?"

"No, not really." She sighed. "Oh, all of a sudden I feel so lightheaded and nauseous…"

"Can I do anything?"

"Excuse me." Elizabeth ran upstairs.

A couple minutes later there was a knock at the door. Jack answered it.

Gabe and Cassandra stood outside.

"Hi Constable Thornton," she smiled. "I was wondering if Elizabeth wanted to walk to school with us."

"Well normally, I would think she would say yes, but she's not feeling very well this morning."

"Oh,"

"I don't think she'll make it to school today."

Cassandra's eyes grew wide. "You mean…"

"Your time to shine Honey." Jack smiled. "You can do it."

Cassandra was speechless.

"I'll take her to school." Gabe smiled.

Jack nodded. "See you at work Gabe."

"You were made to do this, Teach. Go do it."

"But by myself?"

"It was bound to happen sometime. Better to get it done earlier."

"Oh Gabe," she whispered.

Gabe noticed tears in her eyes.

"Hey," he gently placed two fingers under her chin. "You can do it Cassandra. I know you can."

"I wish I was as confident in myself as you are in me."

"If you saw what I do, you would be confident in yourself too."

"I guess the kids will be showing up soon."

"Let's get you there, Teach." He smiled.

Gabe walked inside with her. He could tell by the look on her face that she was overwhelmed.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Yes you can." He smiled. "You've always wanted to be a teacher. Deep down, you know you would make a great teacher otherwise you wouldn't have pursued it. All you have to do now is show everyone that you deserve to be a teacher."

She nodded.

"And since I'm not able to be with you all day, take this for now and remember I'm thinking about you and praying for you until I get to see you this evening." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Go get them, Cassandra Garner."

She smiled. "Thanks Gabe, thanks for everything."

"Anytime. I hope it goes well. I can't wait to see you tonight."

"I can't wait to see you either. Have a good day."

"You too, Teacher." He smiled and headed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**September 8, 1915**

"Thank you for all your hard work today. Hopefully Mrs. Thornton will be able to join us tomorrow. Keep her in your prayers. Remember your math homework that is due tomorrow. Other than that, enjoy the beautiful day. Class dismissed."

The kids all went over to the door and left, all but young Opal.

"Miss Garner,"

"Yes Opal," Cassandra smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are doing a great job. You're going to be a great teacher."

Cassandra smiled. "Thank you Opal, I really appreciate it."

Opal gave her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you Opal. Have a great night."

"You too."

Cassandra didn't notice that Gabe was standing there until she looked up.

"Opal's right, you know." He grinned.

"Thanks." She smiled. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good. More importantly, how was yours?"

"Great, they make my job so easy."

"They're great kids for sure." Gabe smiled.

"They really are. I'm so blessed. I'm just worried about Elizabeth."

"Yeah, Jack made several trips home during the day to check on her. But it was okay. We didn't have anything more serious come up than Mrs. Ramsey's cat stuck in a tree."

Cassandra laughed out loud. "She really loves that cat of hers."

"A little too much." Gabe chuckled. "Bill was in the office today too so that helped. He was a Mountie so if something comes up, he's able to help us also."

"It's kind of nice to have so many Mounties around. Makes a girl feel protected."

Gabe smiled. "Cassandra, would you like to go to Abigail's again tonight? If you're not super busy anyway."

"That would be wonderful. I have a few papers to grade, but it shouldn't take me long. Is 6:00 okay?"

"6:00 would be great."

"I'll go and tell my brother to tell my dad I'll be late getting home."

"Okay."

Cassandra went over to Lee's mill and told her brother that she was going to stay in town and grade papers then go to supper with Gabe.

"I'll be over at Abigail's, Gabe."

"Great, I'll see you at 6:00."

A couple weeks before the school year began, Abigail told Cassandra that if she had something going on in town that evening and didn't want to make a second trip into town, she could use the extra upstairs bedroom at the café to grade papers, plan lessons, or whatever she needed to do for the evening.

Cassandra went inside.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Coulter," Cassandra greeted the sawmill owner and his wife who were in the café having afternoon coffee.

"Hi Cassandra Dear, how are you?" Rosemary asked.

"Hi Honey," Lee smiled.

"Well, I'm a lot better now that my first day in the classroom solo is over. I'm so gad to have it over with."

"Butterflies in your stomach?" Lee asked with a grin.

"Oh yes, more like elephants." Cassandra laughed.

"Well you are a very responsible and wonderful young lady, I'm sure your day went great." Rosemary smiled.

"It went really well. Opal even told me that I will be a great teacher, that made my whole day."

"They say that children are the most innocent of us all."

Cassandra smiled. "Thanks. Oh, Mrs. Coulter, did you happen to stop and see Elizabeth today?"

"Yes, I brought the poor dear some chicken soup. She isn't feeling well at all today."

"Hmm, I wonder what's wrong. It's too early for flu season."

"She said that if I saw you between then and the end of the day to give you her apologies."

"Oh, no. It's not her fault."

"She felt simply terrible that she fell ill all of a sudden and had to leave you in the classroom by yourself."

"Well I'll stop by and see her this evening. She shouldn't feel badly."

"I told her it was out of her control, but she still felt badly."

"Well I'll stop in and see her after supper. Gabe's coming by at 6:00."

Rosemary smiled. "Well I hope you two have a wonderful time."

"Thank you. I'm gonna go talk to Abigail for a bit and borrow her extra room to grade papers for a couple hours. It was nice to see you both."

"You too Dear."

"See you Cassandra."

Rosemary watched Cassandra go into the kitchen. "Gabe Montgomery and Cassandra Garner, a match made in heaven, don't you think, Lee?"

"I don't think about things like that as much as you do."

"I wonder if young Gabe needs a hint."

"Rosie, Sweetie, I would stay out of it. I remember the last time you played matchmaker."

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"You kicked Murphy in the knee! In the middle of the street, in front of everyone."

"A little pain is a good reminder for him to not be nervous to ask Katie out. Plus, it worked. They're on their third," she paused. "No, fourth date."

"Yes, it worked, but don't you think you could improve your… technique?"

"Lee, this method has brought success stories multiple times."

"Kicking someone in the knees?"

"Don't be silly, Honey Bunny."

Lee covered his face with his hands. "You know I hate that name."

"I know Lee, I'm just teasing."

"Oh are you… Squidget?"

Rosemary rolled her eyes.

Lee laughed. "I love you Sweetheart."

"I love you more Leland."

Cassandra graded papers for a couple hours. Time got away from her. She looked at the clock.

 _5:45! Oh my gosh, Gabe is going to be here any minute. I wish I was at home. I could put on my nice dress and touch up on my makeup._

She quickly ran her fingers through her hair to make it look a little a little nicer and then quickly headed downstairs.

"You look wonderful Cassandra." Abigail smiled.

"Really? I was just thinking a minute ago how I wish I could run home and put on my nice dress and touch up my makeup." Cassandra laughed.

"Oh no, you look wonderful. You're a natural beauty."

Cassandra peeked around the corner. "You don't have any customers Abigail."

"Gabe reserved the restaurant for just you two."

"Oh my goodness." She smiled. "That was very sweet of him."

"Yes it was. I think he just **might** think of you as more than a friend."

Cassandra blushed. "Well I'd be lying if I didn't say he was pretty special."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And just for the record, you two make a wonderful couple. You couldn't find a nicer young man in Hope Valley than Gabe Montgomery."

"Thank you. I feel pretty lucky."

"No luck involved. You can tell when God brings two people together. This is more than luck."

"And I'm very thankful every day for a God who cares so much about each of us."

"I agree."

A knock came at the door.

"Right on time, Young Man." Cassandra heard Abigail say.

Cassandra came out of the kitchen.

"Hi Cassandra," Gabe smiled.

"Hi Gabe," Cassandra was almost breathless.

He was dressed in a nice suit and he had sunflowers.

"Sunflowers, my favorite flower. You remembered!"

"Of course. Guys don't talk about flowers much, but they're my favorite too."

Cassandra smiled.

Gabe and Cassandra sat down. They both ordered shepherds pie and coffee.

"Enjoy your visit, you two."

Abigail went into the kitchen and began to brew the coffee.

Clara came in the back door.

"Hi Clara," Abigail turned and smiled at her daughter-in-law.

"Hi Abigail, is there anything I can do to help?"

"I actually think I can manage. I know you and Jesse are going on a walk this evening. I don't want to take time from you two."

"Well I was just going to stop by for a bit. I actually have a surprise for you."

"Do you have a ring?"

"Oh no, but it is something wonderful. I think it would be better for you to come outside for a minute and see for yourself."

Abigail raised her eyebrows. "Clara, what do you have up your sleeve?"

"No questions, just come." Clara laughed.

"All right." Abigail agreed.

She stepped outside and gasped at the person who stood before her.

"Hi Abigail." A friendly face smiled.

"Frank!" Abigail jumped into his arms. "Oh Frank, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I have good news though. I'm home, home to stay. Home to stay in Hope Valley."

"Oh Frank," Abigail hugged him. "That is the best news ever!" 


	8. Chapter 8

**September 9, 1915**

The next day was Thursday. Elizabeth was still not feeling well.

"I don't know what's wrong Jack," Elizabeth said, almost in tears. "I want to be at the school, I just know I'm not up to it."

"Elizabeth, Sweetheart, that's nothing to apologize for. You can't control that you're sick." Jack flashed that smile that reminded her of one of the many reasons she fell in love with him.

"I know Jack, I just feel awful leaving Cassandra like this."

"She's a very capable young lady, Elizabeth. I wouldn't worry. The only thing I would worry about is getting rest so you can feel better."

Elizabeth nodded. Suddenly she jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs. "Excuse me," she said running upstairs.

Jack gave her a minute, knowing that he didn't like it when someone saw him this ill. But after figuring "the coast" was clear, he went upstairs.

"I can't hold anything down Jack."

"This is the second full day of this." Jack thought aloud.

"I know Jack, I'm starting to worry."

"Some bugs are harder to kick than others. Just rest today and see how you're feeling tomorrow morning."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I love you." Jack kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tonight."

"Have a good day."

"I will. I hope yours gets better."

"You and me both." Elizabeth held her stomach and ran for the bedroom, shutting the door rather abruptly behind her.

 _Please God, heal her quickly._ Jack silently prayed as he headed out the door.

"Hey Friend," a friendly voice greeted Jack as he stepped outside.

He turned to see his best friend Lee standing on the porch next to theirs.

"Hey Lee,"

"How's your bride feeling?"

"Not good."

"More of the same today?"

"Yeah,"

"Don't let Rosemary hear that. She'll be waiting on her hand and foot." Lee chuckled.

"Rosie's a good friend to Elizabeth."

"Yes she is. But who are you kidding? She can be a bit… overbearing."

Jack smiled.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay. Just worried about Elizabeth."

"That's understandable. I'll say an extra prayer for you both today."

"Thanks Lee. Hey, if you don't have anything planned for lunch, would you like to come over to the jail about 12:00? We can have lunch together."

"I'd like that."

"Oh, I forgot to make a sandwich. I guess I really have been worried about Elizabeth, I forgot to make a sandwich."

"Hey Buddy, don't worry about it. I'll bring an extra. You would not believe the amazing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches I can make." Lee laughed.

Jack grinned. "I'll be excited to try one of your world famous sandwiches."

Lee laughed. "See you at noon, my friend."

"See you Lee."

Jack walked down the street and saw Gabe and Cassandra coming towards him.

"Hi Jack," the young couple greeted him.

"Hello," Jack smiled. Then he got serious. "Hey Cassandra, Elizabeth is still feeling under the weather. She won't be joining you today."

"Oh my gosh, is she going to be okay? I'm really worried about her."

"I think it's just a matter of time." Jack replied.

"Well you tell her I'm praying for her." Cassandra said.

"Me too." Gabe added.

"Thank you both, it means a lot."

"I'll see you in a bit Jack, I'm just gonna walk Cassandra to school then I'll be over."

"No rush, Gabe. It's only 7:32." Jack smiled, looking up from his watch. "As long as you're there at 8:00, you're fine. Take a little bit to enjoy the gorgeous morning."

"All right." Gabe promised with a smile.

School went off without a hitch. Doing this more and more gave Cassandra more confidence.

 _I really do think I'm cut out to be a teacher!_ She thought with excitement.

 **September 10, 1915**

The next day, Jack and Lee had lunch together again.

"Elizabeth still isn't feeling well?" Lee asked, a look of worry on his face.

"This bug has really knocked her off her feet."

"But throwing up _three days in a row_? Jack, I think you should take her to see Carson."

"Maybe I should."

"I would if it was Rosie."

"I just hope things will be okay here without me for a bit."

"Oh I'm sure they will. Gabe is young, but he's a good Mountie. Plus, didn't you say Bill is around today too?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Well there you go." Lee patted Jack on the shoulder.

"Gabe," Jack said.

"Yeah Jack," Gabe set down his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and looked at the older Mountie.

"Do you think you and Bill will be okay for an hour or so if I take Elizabeth to see Carson?"

"I don't know why we wouldn't be."

"It's unanimous then." Lee said.

"It's only a bug, Lee." Jack pointed at his best friend. "Mark my words."

"You don't want to assume that though. I'm giving you good advice."

Jack opened his mouth to protest.

Lee pointed at him. "Good advice."

"I'll see you later. Tell me how it goes."

Jack laughed as Lee closed the door behind him. Jack turned to Gabe. "He's wrong, you know."

Gabe just shook his head and smiled.

"I guess I'd better go get my wife."

"We'll be fine, I promise." Gabe said before putting the last bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his mouth.

Jack paused and smiled, realizing he was worrying excessively again, about both work and his wife. "I'll see you later."

Gabe smiled.

Jack went home to check on Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, Honey," Jack said quietly.

Her eyes opened.

"Hi Sweetie, do you think you could take a short walk with me to see Carson?"

Elizabeth sat up. She held her stomach. "Oh, I don't know, Jack. I feel so sick."

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head and ran outside behind the house.

Once she came back in, she looked very pale. She was very shaky and unsteady on her feet. Jack went over to her and helped her lay down.

"Well if you can't go to Carson, Carson's gonna come to you." Jack said after ensuring that his wife was comfortable. "I'll go talk to the good doctor."

Normally Elizabeth would have protested, but she felt so sick that she didn't care.

In about ten minutes, Carson came in the house with Elizabeth.

"Hi Elizabeth, Jack tells me you're not feeling well."

"Yeah,"

"You've been throwing up for the past three days, correct?" Carson asked.

"Yeah, it's been kind of odd. If I get a stomach bug, I'm usually over it in 24 hours or less. I'm not down with it too long, but this bug has really kicked me down."

Carson examined Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, this isn't a bug."

"It isn't?"

"No, it's something a little more… permanent."

Elizabeth gulped. Jack reached for her hand.

Carson smiled. "Jack, Elizabeth, you're going to have a baby."

"Jack!" Elizabeth hugged her husband. "The kids that you've been wanting… the first one is on his or her way."

"Your little one will be coming about February or March. Congratulations."

Elizabeth was so overcome with excitement that she no longer felt nauseous. "Jack, let's go tell everyone."

"Let's go then." He smiled.

They went next door and knocked on the door. Rosemary came to the door.

"Jack, Elizabeth!" she smiled. "Good to see you feeling better, My Dear."

"We just wanted to tell you the good news." Elizabeth grinned.

"I'm happy you're better too."

"Better than that."

Rosemary was puzzled.

"We're expecting!"

"Elizabeth!" Rosemary squealed and hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you!"

"You too Jack." She hugged him.

"We're going to tell Lee next."

"He'll be so thrilled for you both." She smiled. "Congratulations."

At the mill, Jack and Elizabeth told Lee.

"Congratulations." Lee hugged them both. Then he flashed a playful grin. "I told you Jack, never assume."

"You're right, Lee. Thank you for insisting that I go."

"No problem, I'm glad it's such good news."

The couple went and told Abigail and Frank as well. Then Jack went to the jail to tell Bill and Gabe while Elizabeth told Cassandra after school was out. They were thrilled to begin a family together.


	9. Chapter 9

**September 13, 1915**

Monday came, and Elizabeth felt like going to school. Cassandra stopped by and walked with her to school.

"Oh Elizabeth, I am so excited that you are going to have a baby!"

"It was all I could think about this weekend." Elizabeth chuckled. "It's such an amazing feeling, knowing you're growing a life inside you."

"I can't even imagine how amazing it must feel."

Elizabeth smiled and paused. "Well enough about me, I want to hear about you and Constable Montgomery." She said with a grin. "How are things going?"

"Great, I'm trying to think of something fun for us to do next Monday. His birthday is a week from today."

"Jack's is actually Sunday. And Lee's is next Friday. Lots of September birthdays coming up."

"Oh yeah, and Becky's birthday was on Thursday. I had forgotten how many September birthdays there are."

"I'll put a bug in Bill's ear, maybe he can do something fun the guys at the jail." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

Cassandra's eyes grew big and she laughed. "That would be something, wouldn't it?"

"It really would." Elizabeth smiled. Then her mouth dropped open, she put a hand on her stomach.

Cassandra's expression grew concerned. "What's wrong, Elizabeth?"

"I felt the baby move!"

Cassandra took Elizabeth's hands and squeezed them. "Oh Elizabeth, that's wonderful!" she hugged her.

 **September 22, 1915**

As the week progressed, Elizabeth and Cassandra spoke to Bill about bringing in a cake for the guys on Wednesday.

Elizabeth asked Rosemary the day before if she could watch the kids over recess. She was happy to oblige. Elizabeth and Cassandra brought a cake over for the guys. Cassandra baked and decorated the cake as Elizabeth was feeling sick over the weekend from morning sickness.

Over the school recess/lunch hour, Elizabeth and Cassandra brought the cake over to the jail through the back door.

"Surprise!" they smiled.

The two men stood up and smiled.

"That looks great!" Gabe smiled.

"Can we eat some now?" Jack asked with a laugh.

"Of course," Elizabeth smiled.

"This is to celebrate your birthdays. Gabe, you're turning 21 today, and Jack, you turned 32 on Sunday. You both mean so much to so many." Cassandra smiled. "This is to simply celebrate you two."

"Well thank you." The men smiled.

That evening, Cassandra asked Gabe to go on a picnic with her. She picked up a basket of fried chicken at Abigail's before meeting Gabe in the woods.

"This is a beautiful spot you picked out." Gabe smiled. They arrived at the spot a small amount of time before the sunset.

"Mrs. Coulter told me about it. She and Mr. Coulter went here on one of their first dates."

"Well it's a fine place."

Cassandra smiled.

"Cassandra, I've really enjoyed our time together."

"So have I. I can't believe I'd meet my best friend in a small coal mine town school."

Gabe nodded. There was a pause. He cleared his throat. "Cassandra, I've been thinking a lot about how things are between you and me. I guess this is as good of time to ask as any."

She smiled, her heart quickening.

"Cassandra, would you like to call it official, you and me? Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Gabe, I'd love to!" she threw her arms around his neck. "I was waiting for you to ask me."

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long."

"Not at all. Just perfect."

"Kind of like today."

"Exactly, everything is _just perfect_!"

 **September 24, 1915**

Rosemary had been planning a birthday party all week for her husband's birthday. Now it was the day, Lee was turning 29. Rosemary was bringing cake and ice cream to the saloon and had invited the whole town. Lee was growing to love the ways of his wife. They were two very different people, Rosemary loved parties and the spotlight while Lee would rather just spend a quiet night at home with just a couple close friends and his wife. But he didn't complain to his wife. He really did appreciate her efforts. Plus, he had to admit it was kind of fun.

After cake and ice cream were served, everyone visited. After everyone visited for a while, Rosemary spoke up. "I would like to give Lee a special gift right now."

"Rosemary, you don't have to." Lee smiled.

Rosemary smiled and handed a small box to her husband.

He smiled and opened it. Once he opened the box, he stood there looking inside. He bit his lip and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Jack looked at Elizabeth with a concerned look on his face. His best friend rarely cried, especially in front of anyone.

It took Lee several seconds before he could speak. He looked up and smiled at his wife.

"Is this real?"

"Yes," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

Lee hugged her.

He showed everyone what was inside the box. A sleeper along with a chalkboard that said _I can't wait to meet you this spring, Daddy._

Everyone cheered. Elizabeth embraced Rosemary. "I can't believe it, we're pregnant together!"

"I can't wait for our little ones to be best friends!" Rosemary grinned.

Jack hugged Lee. "Welcome to the dad club."

"Thanks Jack. I had no idea. You totally surprised me Rosemary. How long have you known?"

"A couple weeks. I really wanted to tell you but then I remembered that your birthday was coming, and I knew I had to wait until then. It would be perfect timing."

"I can't have imagined anything more perfect." Lee hugged his wife. "Thank you Sweetheart."

"You're welcome. I can't believe it! I'm carrying a Coulter Baby! This is the most wonderful feeling in the world!"


	10. Chapter 10

**September 27, 1915**

Cassandra walked to school with Elizabeth.

"Things got busy last week and I didn't get the chance to tell you, but…" Cassandra got a glimmer in her eyes as she saw Elizabeth's eyes light up.

"Go on," her mentor smiled.

"Gabe and I went on a picnic on the evening of his birthday last Wednesday. He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh Cassandra, I'm so happy for you!" Elizabeth squealed and hugged her young teacher friend. "You know what comes next." She said with a laugh and a wink.

Cassandra grinned from ear to ear. "I'm just trying to be happy at the stage we're at, though I have thought about the next stage."

"It took Jack four years to propose to me."

Cassandra's eyes widened and face fell.

"But, he wasn't calling us an official couple until three years after we met and began talking. Just don't let a love triangle come between you two. That would be my advice. I don't think you have anyone who would potentially come in."

"Not me, and I'm almost a hundred percent sure he doesn't have anyone." She looked down at the ground and blushed slightly. "Do you remember your first year teaching when Gabe read his essay _Coal Valley Is My Home Because…_? The girl that he got his first kiss from, that was me."

"I kind of wondered if it was you." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yep, that was me. We were 16 back then. Now we're 21. It's crazy how fast things change. All those things we dreamed about back then may be coming true soon."

"I'm so happy for you." Elizabeth hugged Cassandra.

 **October 27, 1915**

Miles and Emily Montgomery walked to school one Wednesday morning. They walked past the old hospital, one of the first buildings that you came to when coming into Hope Valley. However, no one used the building anymore.

"Mr. Yost says the old hospital is haunted." Miles said as they walked past the spooky-looking old building.

"No way!" Emily exclaimed. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Well what happened?"

"Mr. Yost said that there was a plague years ago, back before Ma was even born. Almost everyone died. Those that didn't die ran away as soon as they got well again. The doctor even ran off. Some people think the doctor killed himself!" 

Emily gasped. "Oh my gosh Miles!"

"Yeah, Hope Valley was empty for quite some time until they began to run ads in the newspapers all over the country. The paper that Dad saw…"

Emily nodded and looked down at the ground.

"So I guess it was kind of a ghost town for about 15 years."

"Wow.."

They walked up the steps to the school building.

"I've heard that if you walk down by the coal mine on a clear, calm night and listen real closely at the mouth of the cave, you can hear a gun shot. The doctor went inside and killed himself. At least that's what they've told me."

Cassandra chuckled. "Good morning, you two. Sounds like you two are in the Halloween mood."

"Don't go to the coal mine at night." Emily warned.

"I'm mostly excited for the costume contest." Said Miles.

"So am I." Cassandra smiled.

"Are you and Gabe gonna go?"

"I think I've talked him into it." Cassandra laughed.

"I know who you should go as, Adam and Eve!" Emily laughed.

Cassandra laughed out loud.

Elizabeth came to the school and class began.

"I'm not sure Emily takes too fondly to you." Elizabeth chuckled walking up to her teacher aid.

"I can't blame her. I would probably feel the same if my older brother had a new girlfriend."

"You're very understanding Cassandra." Elizabeth smiled.

"I would feel like she was taking him away from me if I were in her shoes. If I had an older brother. All my brothers are younger. But I know Eliza will feel the same way when a girl comes into Stephen or Henry's life."

"You're great at seeing another person's perspective."

"I learned from the best." Cassandra smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**October 29, 1915**

"Wake up Emily,"

Emily Montgomery opened her eyes in the dim light in the corner of her dark bedroom. She saw her brother standing over her.

"Are you ready?" Miles asked.

Emily yawned. "Are you sure we should be doing this Miles?"

"Why shouldn't we?"

"Mama might catch us sneaking out."

"We'll be quick. We should just go see what's going on."

Emily got up and put her slippers on. "All right." She reluctantly agreed.

The two younger Montgomery offspring quietly stepped outside the house.

"To the mine." Miles whispered.

Emily shivered. She wasn't completely sure which it was from, the chilly autumn night air or the thought of hearing something potentially creepy at the mine.

"I don't know if we should Miles."

"Emily, it's October. There's no better time of the year to do something like this, especially since it's just a couple days until Halloween."

Emily sighed. She stayed right behind her brother.

Miles stood at the side of the mouth of the cave. Emily ran across the small gravel road to stand alongside her brother.

Emily gasped and reached for Miles' hand when the twosome heard a rustling noise in the cave. Miles gently covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

They were shocked to see local citizen, 30-year old Edward Smith quickly look side to side before running across the road. He got on a horse and rode west, presumably to his house just outside of town.

"Was that Mr. Smith?" Emily whispered.

"Yeah it was."

"He works for Mr. Coulter."

Miles nodded.

"Why would he run away like that?"

"Let's see what he stashed in there."

"No Miles, let's do it during the day. We can talk to Gabe, he's a Mountie. He'll know what to do."

Miles nodded, knowing his little sister was right. "All right." He replied.

"Let's get back before Mama and Gabe come looking for us." Emily gently pulled Miles' arm.

Miles didn't object and followed his sister.

They were relieved when they got back to find both their mother and older brother still asleep.

"Goodnight Miles." Emily whispered, hugging her brother before going down the hall to her room.

"Goodnight Emily."

 **October 30, 1915**

The next morning, the Montgomery families, as well as nearly the whole population of Hope Valley and the surrounding countryside attended the small town church. Emily and Miles saw Edward Smith there as well as the other regular church attenders.

Pastor Frank's sermon just so happened to be on keeping others accountable.

"We need each other's help to stay on the right track. That's why God gave us each other. Our responsibility is this, if we see a brother or sister in Christ make a mistake, tell them. Gently confront them in private. There is a way to do this. Turn to Deuteronomy 19. I'm going to focus on verse 15 through the end of the chapter."

Pastor Frank read the verses aloud.

 _15_ _One witness shall not rise up against a man for any iniquity, or for any sin, in any sin that he sinneth: at the mouth of two witnesses, or at the mouth of three witnesses, shall the matter be established._

 _16_ _If a false witness rise up against any man to testify against him that which is wrong;_

 _17_ _Then both the men, between whom the controversy is, shall stand before the_ _Lord_ _, before the priests and the judges, which shall be in those days;_

 _18_ _And the judges shall make diligent inquisition: and, behold, if the witness be a false witness, and hath testified falsely against his brother;_

 _19_ _Then shall ye do unto him, as he had thought to have done unto his brother: so shalt thou put the evil away from among you._

 _20_ _And those which remain shall hear, and fear, and shall henceforth commit no more any such evil among you._

 _21_ _And thine eye shall not pity; but life shall go for life, eye for eye, tooth for tooth, hand for hand, foot for foot._

Emily and Miles exchanged looks. They knew what they had to do that afternoon.

That afternoon, they went to Gabe.

"Gabe, is now an okay time to talk? Are you busy" Miles asked.

"Sure, Cassandra invited me to have supper with her family, but that's not for a few hours. What did you have on your mind Miles?"

"We saw something last night.. we need to tell you about it."

Gabe raised his eyebrows. "Go on."


	12. Chapter 12

**October 30, 1915**

"You have to help us Gabe!" Emily blurted out suddenly.

"Emily," Miles scolded his younger sister.

Gabe took his sister's hand. "I'm gonna do my best to help, but you have to tell me what's going on first."

Miles looked down at the floor.

"Well, speak up." Gabe said after several seconds had passed.

Miles sighed. "We don't want to get in trouble. Promise us we won't get in trouble."

"I can't promise that."

"We need to tell him Miles."

"Fine," Miles exhaled harshly before beginning the story of the previous nights' events. "Emily and I snuck out last night."

He cringed, waiting for a scolding from his older brother. But he looked up to see his brother simply sitting there, listening.

Miles sighed a small sigh of relief before continuing. "We went down to the mouth of the mine to test the old haunted mine legend. While we were standing there, we saw Mr. Smith run out of the mine."

"Edward Smith?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, he was running away and looked like he was watching his back to make sure no one was watching or following him."

"Did he see either of you?"

Emily shook her head.

"No he didn't." Miles replied.

Gabe nodded his head. "Thank you for telling me."

Miles noticed he was deep in thought. "You okay Gabe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…"

Gabe debated on telling his younger siblings, but he realized they were growing up also and could be treated like adults. He remembered how much he hated being treated like a kid when he was their age.

"It's just that Mr. Coulter talked to me after work on Friday. He's missing some money." Gabe paused. "Edward is one of Lee's employees."

"You don't think…" Emily replied.

"I can't say anything for sure now and neither can you. But I'm going to tell Jack and Bill and we'll do some digging tomorrow."

"Wow, we may be onto something Sis." Miles grinned.

Gabe and Emily chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

**October 31 1915**

"Wow," Jack sat in his chair at the jail, reflecting on what Gabe had told him.

"That's what I said. Edward, I would have never imagined him doing something like this."

"Well we don't know for sure. We should go investigate before we jump to conclusions."

"True. Is Bill around this morning?"

"He's at the café until 10. He said to come get him if we need him before then."

"Okay, let's go."

"I can go if you don't want to." Jack said, knowing Gabe's dad died in the mine. It might be hard for him to go there.

"It's all right. I've got nothing else to do." Gabe insisted.

Jack nodded. "All right."

The two Mounties went to the mine. Jack lit a lantern and they went inside. It took a little searching, but they found a sack behind a pile of rocks.

Jack and Gabe took the sack back to the jail. Jack counted the money.

"Will you count it also?"

Gabe nodded and counted. "$172?"

"Exactly." Jack nodded. "Will you go get Lee?"

"Sure."

Gabe walked over to the sawmill. "Hey Lee,"

"Hi Gabe, how are you, young man?"

"Good, will you come to the jail with me? Jack and I would like to talk to you about the money you're missing."

"Oh of course. Let me ask Jesse to watch the office. He's right outside."

Gabe nodded.

Lee opened the door. "Jesse," he called to his employee, his second man in charge.

"Mr. Coulter," Jesse smiled, walking over to the door.

"Can you watch the desk for a few minutes, Jesse?"

"Sure, we're having a pretty routine day on the saw."

"Thanks Jesse. I'll be back soon."

Gabe and Lee walked to the jail.

"Hey Jack,"

"Hey Lee, you need some coffee?"

"Need, no. Want, yes. Please."

"Black?"

"Oh never, cream and sugar both please."

Jack brought the coffee and sat down, handing a cup to Lee.

"Thank you." His friend smiled and took a sip. "This is the perfect mid-morning pick-me-up on a chilly morning like today."

"Coffee does taste good this morning." Jack agreed.

"Part of it is that I need the caffeine. Rosie was sick all night and I stayed up with her."

"Oh no, Elizabeth is just starting to feel better, hopefully Rosie isn't too far behind."

"She's been really lucky. Last night was the first she's really been sick. Just tired, mostly."

Jack nodded.

"It's about all us expectant fathers can do to hang on."

Jack laughed.

"This is all Greek to Mr. Young Man in the corner." Lee nodded towards Gabe.

Gabe laughed and looked at the ground.

Jack took a sip of coffee. "How much money went missing from the sawmill, Lee?"

"$172." He paused. "You didn't track it down, did you?"

Jack opened the drawer of the desk and set the small money sack on the counter. "Count it to make sure, but both Gabe and I counted $172."

"Where on earth did you find it?"

"The mine."

Lee shook his head in disbelief.

"We have reason to feel it was one of your guys that did it."

Lee's expression continued to display disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding."

"I wish I were."

"Who would do such a thing?"

Jack nodded to Gabe.

"Edward Smith." Gabe spoke up.

"Edward? Really? I would have never suspected him!"

"My brother and sister saw him the other night." Gabe paused. "They snuck out to test an urban legend and saw more than either of them ever dreamed they would see."

"Wow." Lee paused. "This kind of makes you wonder, who can you really trust?"

"It's a sobering thought." Jack agreed.

"It is."

"Can we walk you back to the sawmill, Lee?" Jack asked. "Also, we're going to have to talk to Edward."

Gabe paused, hesitating to say what he was going to. "You're gonna be down one man for a little bit."

Lee nodded. "He's getting what he has coming to him."

The three men walked back to the sawmill.

"Our town's wonderful Mounties found the missing money, Jesse." Lee said as they walked in.

Jesse looked up. "All of it?"

"$172." Lee set the sack on the counter. "In the mine. Miles and Emily Montgomery saw him stash it in there."

"Edward Smith did it." Jack said quietly.

Jesse shook his head. "Why?"

The room was quiet for a couple seconds.

"Money can make people do things they'd never dream of." Gabe replied.

"I'll go get Edward." Lee said.

Edward came inside.

"Edward, we found out about what you did." Gabe said, the nervousness leaving him and his confidence growing as he spoke. "You're going to need to come with us."

Edward looked at the floor. "I'm sorry Mr. Coulter, I needed the money for bills. You know I was out for a week."

"I'm sorry too Edward." Lee said soberly.

Edward followed Jack and Gabe. They locked him in a cell.

"I'm sorry guys." Edward said.

"So are we." Gabe replied.

Gabe went to the desk. "Would you like to go to Abigail's for lunch?"

"Sure, let's try and enjoy the rest of this Halloween."


	14. Chapter 14

**October 31 1915**

Jack knocked on the door of the Montgomery house that evening.

"Hi Jack," Cat opened the door and smiled at the constable.

"Hi Cat," Jack smiled. "I was wondering if I could speak to Miles and Emily. I have a reward for them."

"Reward?" Cat turned to her children.

"Ma, we…" Miles paused.

"Your children helped me out tremendously, Cat. They did a huge favor for me and I would like to give this to them to say thank you."

Jack handed Cat a piece of money.

"$10?!" she gasped.

"They helped me out greatly, I couldn't have solved the case of Lee's missing money without them."

"Thank you, Constable Thornton." Miles smiled.

"You're welcome Miles,"

"Thank you, Constable."

'You're welcome Emily."

"Thank you Jack, thank you for loving my children."

"That's not hard." Jack grinned.

Cat smiled. "Will we be seeing you at the costume party tonight?"

"I'll be there." Jack smiled.

"We'll see you this evening then."

"See you later."

Inside the house, Miles and Emily asked Gabe to go outside with them.

"Are we going to get in trouble Gabe?" Miles asked.

Gabe stroked Mile's hair. "Not this time. You did the right thing in coming to me and Jack. Thank you."

Miles hugged his older brother.

Emily began to step away, feeling a need to give her brothers their space.

"Where are you going, young lady?" Gabe teased. "Come here."

Emily ran to her brothers and joined the hug.

"Thank you for doing the right thing Emily." Gabe hugged his sister.

"Thank you for not being angry."

"How could I when you did right?"

Emily smiled.

"Well, I'm going to the Garners to pick up Cassandra."

"Why do you have to spend all your time with her?" Emily pouted.

"Emily," Miles scolded.

"Cassandra is a very special person, Emily. Don't you like her?"

"I liked her until she took all your attention away."

"Emily,"

"First I lost Dad, now you."

All Gabe could do was hug his sister. "I'm sorry you lost your dad, Sweetheart." He whispered.

Cassandra walked down the street. She froze when she saw Gabe and his siblings. She stepped back. Gabe didn't see her.

Cassandra walked back to the café. She met up with Rosemary on the way.

"Hi Cassandra," Rosemary smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Coulter."

"Oh, please Dear, Mrs. Coulter is so formal. Call me Rosemary."

"How are you feeling Rosemary?"

"Pretty good, really. I've just been tired mostly. I'm really lucky. I feel bad for Elizabeth, the poor dear has been so sick."

"She's finally gotten past the worst of it, I think."

"She's due first, right?"

"February." Rosemary smiled. "I can't wait to have a little Jack or Elizabeth running around Hope Valley."

"And then you and Lee will have a little one not too long after."

"Dr. Carson is thinking our little one will be here in May." Rosemary grinned from ear to ear.

"That is so exciting!"

Rosemary walked with Cassandra to the café.

"I'm going to leave some things for Abigail. Nice to see you Cassandra."

"You to Rosemary."

Cassandra sat down at a table. She saw Elizabeth and Jack at a table across the room. Elizabeth came over.

"No Gabe yet?"

"He was… having a moment with his siblings." Cassandra paused, trying to phrase her thoughts. "They needed him."

Elizabeth's face grew sad. "They still have hard days."

"I would have such a hard time without my dad. I would cry every day."

"They had those days too. And they still do. It's one day at a time."

"Mrs. Montomgery is amazing." Cassandra smiled.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Would you like me to get Gabe for you?" Jack asked, coming over to the table.

Cassandra paused. "Sure, I was going to save him a trip and just walk to town. I don't want him to walk all the way to my house and see I'm not there."

Jack smiled. "I'll be right back."

In a few minutes, Jack brought Gabe back. He smiled when he entered the café and saw Cassandra.

"Are things okay?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah, we just had one of those times this evening." Gabe didn't know Cassandra had seen them.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." He paused. "What costumes did you get for us? I forgot. Cleopatra and Mark Antony?"

"Actually, a friend suggested we go as Adam and Eve." Cassandra chuckled, remembering Emily's comment a few weeks ago.

Gabe's brow furrowed. "How do you do that?"

"Feed sacks covered in leaves.

"That's a good idea." Gabe smiled.

"We should go get ready." Cassandra smiled.

That evening, there was a costume contest. Carson had donated the prizes.

Bill stood up and cleared his throat. "Thank you everyone for taking part in the costume contest. First off, I'm going to read the results of the couple's costume contest. Coming in third place is Jack and Elizabeth Thornton, dressed as Abraham and Mary Todd Lincoln."

Jack and Elizabeth came up to receive the $2.50 third place prize.

"Second, Lee and Rosemary Coulter as Mark Antony and Cleopatra."

Lee and Rosemary went up to claim their $5 second place prize.

"And finally, coming in first places, Gabe Montgomery and Cassandra Garner as Adam and Eve."

"I told you it was a good idea." Cassandra smiled at Emily and hugged her.

Cassandra then took Gabe's arm as they went up to get the $7.50 grand prize.

"Thanks Doc," Gabe grinned.

"You're welcome." Carson smiled.

Cat looked at Emily. "It was a great costume idea."

Emily managed to smile. _Why was Cassandra so nice when she had been almost rude to her?_ The more Emily thought about it, the more she realized what a wonderful person Cassandra Garner really was.

That night, Emily came into Gabe's room.

"What are you doing still up?" Gabe smirked.

"I needed to talk to you about something."

"Sure, sit down." Gabe patted his hand on the bed.

Emily sat down and sighed. "Why is Cassandra so nice to me?"

"She must like you."

"I was almost rude to her a few weeks ago. But she's still nice to me."

Gabe cleared his throat. "Well, sometime in her life, Cassandra realized the importance of forgiving someone instead of holding a grudge. It's a great quality to have."

Emily nodded. "It is." She paused. "I like her Gabe, I really do. You chose a great girl."

Gabe nodded and smiled. "I like to think so."

"Are you going to marry her?"

"I want to, but the time's not right quite yet. One of these days.." Gabe's voice trailed off and a smile spread across his face. "One of these days, that girl is going to be a Montgomery."


	15. Chapter 15

**November 11, 1915**

On a chilly mid-November Thursday morning, Gabe knocked on the Garner front door.

"Morning Mr. Garner," Gabe smiled.

"Morning Gabe, Cassandra will be right down. Come inside. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Thank you Mr. Garner, yes please."

Mr. Garner. Bill, Cassandra's dad had become just like a dad to Gabe, especially since losing his own.

"There you go, Son." Mr. Garner set the warm drink in front of him.

Gabe took a sip, smiling. Mr. Garner knew exactly how he drank his coffee, 2 spoons of sugar and a small amount of cream. "It tastes really good this morning, Mr. Garner. It's 20 degrees out there."

"I heard it was going to be a chilly next few days, but it's supposed to be nice again by Thanksgiving. Probably our last warm stretch until March."

Gabe nodded, taking another sip of his coffee. "Coffee tastes the best here."

"They say that's because of who you're with when you're enjoying it." Bill winked.

"I would agree." Gabe smiled, taking another sip.

Cassandra came downstairs.

"Morning Daddy, morning Gabe."

"Morning Darling, do you need some coffee?"

"I sure do." She smiled.

Cassandra smiled as she took a sip of the coffee her father gave her. Gabe had always been amazed by Bill's memory. He could remember how everyone drank their coffee. He had one of the greatest memories of anyone Gabe knew.

Gabe looked at his watch. "I hate to head out all of a sudden, but we should go."

Cassandra smiled and nodded, grabbing her jacket.

"You'll need it, it's 20 degrees out there."

Cassandra shivered, just thinking about the cool temperature.

"Have a good day, you two." Mr. Garner smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Garner, thank you for the coffee. Have a great day." Gabe smiled and waved.

"I love you Daddy, I'll see you tonight." Cassandra smiled.

Cassandra and Gabe were nearly to town halfway to town. Cassandra noticed Gabe's silence. She finally broke it.

"Are you okay, Gabe? You're very quiet this morning."

Gabe suddenly came back to life, as if coming out of a trance. "I'm sorry Cassandra, I was just thinking."

Cassandra paused for a second before deciding to encourage him to talk." A penny for your thoughts."

"Tomorrow is gonna be a hard day. A really hard day. There are going to be a lot of tears."

Cassandra remained silent, simply listening.

"Tomorrow would have been Pa's 48th birthday. It also would have been Pa and Ma's 22nd anniversary."

Cassandra reached for Gabe's hand. "I'm sorry Gabe. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just be here for me. Please. That's all I really need."

"It must be a hard day for your mom."

Gabe nodded. "She tries to be strong, but ends up crying. A lot. It hurts to watch Ma so upset."

"And you and your siblings are still hurting from all this."

Gabe nodded. "What used to be a happy day is now one of the worst."

Cassandra noticed tears in his eyes. She squeezed his hand. "Well if you need to talk, I'm here. Today, tomorrow, whenever."

Gabe managed to smile. "Thanks Cassandra, it means a lot, really."

He changed the subject. "We'll have to plan a party for Amelia."

"You know how she is Gabe. She hates being the center of attention. She wants just wants cake and ice cream at home."

"But she would have so much fun. You only turn 19 once."

Cassandra smiled. "Indeed you do. I'll work on her."

"Tuesday right? The 16th."

"Yep, her birthday is Tuesday.

"We have time to surprise her then." Gabe grinned that mischievous grin that Cassandra loved.

She gave him a look.

"What?"

"She'll hate it. Plain and simple."

"It's a work in progress."

Cassandra hugged Gabe from the side as she laughed and they continued to walk into town.

After school, Cassandra sat in the school and visited with Elizabeth.

"Tomorrow is the day."

Elizabeth thought for a minute. "The day?"

"Mr. Montgomery's birthday, also Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery's anniversary."

"Oh yes." Elizabeth replied.

"I want to be there for Gabe if he needs me tomorrow. He was talking about it on the walk to school this morning. He had tears in his eyes."

"It effects all four of them so much, still to this day. They all lost someone very dear to them. They'll never completely heal on earth, but one day, when they are all reunited in heaven, they will be completely healed of this earthly pain. But until then, it's still hard. Hard for them and hard for us to watch them hurt."

"It sure is." Cassandra whispered, biting her lip, tears in her eyes.

"You'll be there when he needs you." Elizabeth smiled, trying to encourage her young teacher friend.

"I hope so."

"You and your family have helped him so much. He is so close to your dad. Your dad has really taken him under his wing and helped him through a lot of tough times."

Cassandra nodded. "I'm glad they are as close as they are."

Elizabeth nodded.

"He's been the strong one for his family so long." Cassandra's voice trailed off.

"It's a burden that many firstborns feel. You would feel the same wouldn't you?"

Cassandra nodded. "We've been taking care of the younger ones for so long we almost forget how to not take care of them."

Elizabeth nodded. "He needs to go through the motions of being the support person."

"I'll give him his space tomorrow, but still be there if he needs me."

"You're a smart young lady." Elizabeth smiled, hugging her young friend.

 **November 12, 1915**

The next morning, Cassandra walked to school by herself. Gabe stayed home as late as he could to be with his family.

"Morning Ma." Gabe managed to smile as his mother came out of her bedroom. "I made some coffee."

"Thank you Gabe." Cat smiled.

Gabe brought his mother a cup of coffee.

"You know exactly how I like to drink it." She smiled after taking a sip. "Just like your father." She whispered and burst into tears.

"Ma," Gabe hugged his mother, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Gabe, today is always such a rough day!"

"Don't be sorry, Ma. Don't be sorry about crying."

Emily peeked out of her bedroom door, watching her mother. A sob escaped, revealing that she was watching.

Cat looked up. "Come here, Sweetheart."

Emily ran to her and they cried.

Miles paced the floor in his room. He refused to cry another year. He was 15 years old. 15-year olds didn't cry."

Finally Gabe knocked on his brother's door. "They need us Miles."

Miles followed his older brother.

"Your dad loved you three so much. He was so happy to have a son to take after him and then another. When we were expecting again, he said everything would be perfect if he had a little girl to protect and love and then you were born Emily…" Cat began sobbing again. Emily hugged her mother.

Cat continued. "He wanted to get married on his birthday so that…." She cried again. "There could be one day full of happiness."

Miles bit his lip, fighting back the tears.

Gabe looked down at his younger brother. He remembered going through that "tough" stage. He knew his little brother needed to cry. Gabe allowed himself to cry, hoping it would help Miles break down. It started only as tears rolling but turned into sobs.

Miles fought the tears hard. Finally Gabe hugged Miles.

"It's okay to cry Miles."

"You need me to be strong."

"Baby, it's okay to cry. You can cry." Cat replied, crying. She hugged a sobbing Emily.

"Dad…" Miles voice trailed off. He covered his face with his hands and began sobbing. Gabe hugged him.

The foursome stood in the middle of the living room, all of them sobbing.

It took a while for them to all calm down.

Gabe excused himself to go wash his face so it wouldn't look like he had been crying for a half hour when he got to work.

Cat told Miles and Emily that they didn't have to go to school that day. Emily took her up on the offer but Miles said he would be okay going.

"I'll tell Mrs. Thornton that you won't be coming." Miles said.

Emily nodded. "Thank you Miles."

At school, Miles told Elizabeth that Emily woulnd't be coming.

"Give her a hug for me." Cassandra told Miles. She gave him a sad smile.

Miles managed to smile. "I will."


	16. Chapter 16

**November 12, 1915**

Cassandra walked to the school by herself. She figured Gabe would be needed by his family.

"Good morning Cassandra," Elizabeth smiled at her young teacher assistant.

Cassandra smiled at her superior. "Good morning Elizabeth,"

She smiled at how beautiful Elizabeth was looking this morning.

"You must have come to school by yourself?"

"Yeah, I figured Gabe would be needed at home worse than I needed him to walk with me." She smiled. "You look great, Elizabeth. Pregnancy agrees with you."

"After I finally got over the morning sickness." Elizabeth chuckled.

"How much longer do you have?"

"I'll be six months on Monday." She smiled.

"You're almost two-thirds of the way through."

"It's so amazing to think I'll be holding him or her in my arms right around Valentine's Day."

"When are you due?"

"February 15th. Carson said I could go late since firstborns tend to be a bit stubborn about getting here but I'm hoping he or she won't make Mom and Dad wait too long."

"Do you and Jack want a boy or a girl?"

"A healthy baby, boy or girl, we'll be happy either way."

"I can see Jack with a little girl."

"So can I actually." Elizabeth beamed. "He will be a wonderful dad either way."

Soon kids started filing in.

"Good morning Miles." Cassandra smiled.

"Hi Miss Garner, Emily won't be here today."

"Is she okay?"

"Today is the day." Miles whispered.

Cassandra gave him a hug. "I've been praying for you and your mom and siblings since I got up."

"Thank you." Miles managed to smile.

"So am I." Elizabeth smiled, hugging her student.

"How's Gabe doing this morning?" Cassandra asked.

"He made me cry actually."

"Aww," Cassandra's face grew sad.

"It's okay, I needed it. He knew that. I guess big brothers know things like that."

"Well I can speak from personal experience as the oldest in my family that firstborns do kind of have a sixth sense about the needs of their younger siblings." Cassandra replied.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "I guess that's a good thing."

Cassandra and Elizabeth smiled as they followed Miles into the school house.

School got out around 4:00. Cassandra decided she would just go home. Gabe needed to be with his family today.

As she was walking down the steps of school, Cassandra looked up to see Gabe.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," she smiled. "How are you doing?"

Gabe shrugged. "As good as I can be." He grinned. "Were you gonna sneak off without me?"

"I figured your family needed you more than I do today."

"We all shed our tears this morning. They're okay, really."

"And you?"

"I'm okay." He paused. "I haven't seen you all day. Would you like go eat at Abigail's?"

"Sure." Cassandra smiled. "I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything since lunchtime, which was 11:30!"

"Sounds great!" Gabe flashed that grin that Cassandra loved.

"We should get it in a picnic basket. It's such a nice evening, it's never this warm this time of the year." She paused and smiled. "We could take it down by the lake."

"Sounds wonderful. I can never turn down an evening picnic at my favorite place with my favorite girl."

Cassandra smiled.

Gabe saw Miles inside talking to Elizabeth.

"Miles," Gabe called.

Miles looked up.

"I'm going to grab supper with Cassandra at Abigail's."

Miles nodded. "I'll tell Ma."

"Thanks." Gabe smiled and waved.

Gabe gently took hold of Cassandra's hand and walked her to Abigail's.

"Well hello, you two. How are you?" Clara smiled as the young couple walked in.

"Great." Cassandra smiled. She and Gabe sat at a table.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?"

"Actually, we needed to order supper in a picnic basket if we could." Gabe replied.

"Oh sure. Do you need some water in a pitcher?"

"That would be wonderful." Cassandra smiled.

"All right, and to eat?"

"I'll have a Bacon, Lettuce, and Tomato sandwich with mustard." Cassandra ordered.

Clara nodded. "And for you Gabe?"

"Can I have a cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, and ketchup?"

"Sure thing. I'll have everything out in just a little while."

"Thank you." Gabe smiled.

"You're welcome." The young waitress grinned.

Once they were at to their favorite picnic spot, Gabe and Cassandra sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying eating.

"We need to do another picnic sometime soon." Cassandra smiled.

"I would like that. I make an amazing peanut butter and jelly sandwich! You've gotta experience it sometime."

Cassandra laughed. "It's too bad we're going into winter. Our picnics will be coming to an end soon."

Gabe nodded, appearing to be deep in thought.

"Are you okay Gabriel? Really, are you okay?"

"Just kind of sad today." Gabe spoke softly. "I always am on this day. I'll be fine."

"Talk to me Gabe," Cassandra whispered, slipping her hand into his.

"I don't want to bother you with my thoughts."

"You are not bothering me. Couples need to share everything, the good **and** the bad."

"I really miss him. He would have loved you. I can hear him right now, saying 'Son, you found yourself a good woman.'" Gabe smiled before his face grew solemn once again. "He would have really loved you Cassandra."

"I remember him when I was younger, but I never talked to him much. He seemed like a wonderful man."

"He was. He loved Ma like none other. He adored Emily. And he loved teaching Miles and I things. He didn't want to be a miner forever. He did it to pay the bills but always hoped and prayed something better would come. But it never did…" Gabe's voice trailed away and he turned his head.

Cassandra sat silently. She squeezed her boyfriend's hand.

"I would love to get his advice on a few things. But I thank God that He has placed some wonderful men in my life to act as dad figures. Your dad is one of those men, Cassandra. He has given me some wonderful advice. And I really feel that he loves me for who I am, not who I will be in the future."

"That's Daddy for you. He's so loving and caring. He loves someone for the here and now, not anything that happened in the past."

"And I'm thankful for Jack and Lee. And Bill and Pasor Frank. So many honorable men around here have helped me."

"Our town is full of great people."

"Yes it is." Gabe managed a smile.

"Thank you for talking to me." Cassandra smiled.

"I should be the one thanking **you**." Gabe paused. "I love you Cassandra Grace Garner."

Cassandra's eyes lit up. "I love you Gabriel Joseph Montgomery."

The next few seconds felt like time stood still. Gabe leaned in and Cassandra followed his example, doing the same herself. His lips gently touched theirs and the couple kissed.

Gabe wrapped his arms around Cassandra, hugging her tight for several seconds.

"Thank you so much for being you Cassandra. God has given me so much more than I could have ever dreamed of!"

"I feel the same way Gabe. I'm so thankful that God brought you into my life!"

"I wish I could sit out here and talk to you all night." Gabe grinned.

"I do too." Cassandra grinned.

"Can I walk you home?"

"As slowly as we possibly can, please." Cassandra grinned.

Gabe laughed out loud. He had no doubt in his mind now. He had shared his first kiss with this sweet girl five years ago and he thought he was right then, but now he knew. _The girl I got my first kiss from is the girl I'm going to marry_.


	17. Chapter 17

**November 25, 1915**

It was Thanksgiving day. Abigail had the café opened all day so those who wanted to stop by could. When evening rolled around, almost everyone in the town could be found eating in Abigail's café.

"This was so sweet of you to do Abigail," Elizabeth smiled.

"Well I wanted to celebrate Becky being home from college."

"I hope that we will have a science teacher when she comes back for good."

"So do I. She loves science so and sharing what she knows." Abigail smiled and paused. "And there's something else we wanted to tell people."

"Abigail?" Jack grinned.

"Do tell." Elizabeth smiled.

"In a few minutes. When I tell everyone else."

Elizabeth playfully punched her best friend's arm.

Abigail turned to Frank. "Shall we?"

He nodded.

Abigail motioned for Becky and Cody to go with them.

Frank cleared his throat. "Could we get your attention everyone?"

The numerous conversations throughout the room silenced.

"Thank you so much everyone for coming. I can't think of a better way to celebrate Thanksgiving than having our dearest friends here. You are truly our family. This party is partly for Becky to celebrate that she will be halfway through her schooling when her current semester ends next month. We couldn't be more proud of you Sweetie."

Cody hugged his sister.

"There's another reason for this party." Frank paused. "To celebrate this woman and what an amazing gift God has given me."

Elizabeth eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. She had a feeling she knew what was coming.

Pastor Frank continued. "Last night, I asked Abigail to marry me. She said yes."

Becky and Cody stood beaming. The tears in their eyes told everyone that they didn't know the exciting news until now.

"You two are going to have a new dad." Abigail smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Cody embraced Frank as tears of joy rolled down both their faces.

Becky clung to Abigail. "I love you so much Mom."

Everyone gathered sat in silence, taking in the intimate family moment before them. Sniffles and the sound of throats clearing could be heard off and on for the next couple minutes. Many in the room were getting emotional along with the soon-to-be family.

Cassandra squeezed Gabe's hand. Gabe looked at Cassandra and smiled, tears in his eyes. He was very happy for Frank and Abigail, but his thoughts were mostly on the future.

After everyone congratulated the couple and ate pumpkin pie.

After sitting deep in his thoughts for several minutes, Gabe turned to his girlfriend. "Cassandra, will you come on a walk with me?"

That smile Gabe loved so much spread across her face. "I would be delighted!"

A late November snow was just beginning to fall as the sun set.

Gabe stopped in a small field just past the infirmary. It was just far enough to get them away from the crowd but not too far to make them stand in the cold weather.

"I'm so happy for Pastor Hogan and Mrs. Stanton. I can't believe it."

Gabe smiled and nodded, contemplating what he should say. "I've been thinking about Thanksgiving today and what it means. All the things I'm thankful for. I'm thankful for a wonderful dad who I was blessed to have in my life my first 16 years. I'm thankful for my mom who is so loving and caring and has given up so much. I'm thankful for a little brother and sister who get on my nerves at times, but I would be lost without them. But at the top of my list is you Cassandra. I can't believe God gave me such a beautiful, caring gift. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm so thankful God brought you and I together. I can't think of a better day for this than today,"

Cassandra gasped as Gabe got down on one knee.

"Cassandra Grace, will you marry me?" he asked, his voice breaking, tears in his eyes.

The two young people stood in place for several moments, both crying and not believing this was happening!

Cassandra finally found her voice. "Yes Gabe, I'll marry you. Yes, I'd love to be your wife. Thank you for asking me!"

"There's no one else I'd rather spend my life with."

Gabe slid a beautiful garnet ring onto Cassandra's finger.

"Oh Gabe, my birthstone. It's beautiful."

"It had to be beautiful. A beautiful ring for a beautiful girl."

Gabe stood up. He wrapped his arms around Cassandra and melted into tears. Hearing him cry made Cassandra break down in tears again as well.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

It took Gabe several moments before he could speak over the lump in his throat and his sobs. "This is the happiest I've been in five years! Thank you Cassandra!" he continued to sob.

Cassandra stood there hugging him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

After several minutes, they let go. Cassandra took her index finger and dried Gabe's tears. He returned the favor.

"Thank you for saying yes." He whispered, a smile lighting up his face.

"Thank you for asking me." She grinned.

Gabe and Cassandra noticed that the sky was almost entirely dark now. They decided to walk back.

Only a few people were still at Abigail's when they got back.

"Welcome back you two." Jack smiled.

"We have some exciting news." Cassandra beamed.

"I asked this lovely lady to marry me."

"I said yes!" Cassandra grinned, erupting into laughter.

Everyone congratulated them.

 _Weddings, babies, a graduation in a couple years. Life in Hope Valley wasn't slowing down, it was only getting better._


	18. Chapter 18

**December 6, 1915**

23-year old Jesse Flynn walked up the steps of the coal mine office inside on a snowy morning in early December.

"Good morning Mr. Coulter," he smiled at his boss.

"Good morning Jesse," Lee paused. "I have one request for you."

Jesse shrugged and smirked. "Anything."

"Please stop calling me Mr. Coulter, could you please just call me Lee?"

"I guess, are you sure?"

"Jesse, how old are you?"

"Almost 24, I'll be 24 in three weeks."

"Exactly. I'm 29. I'm not any older than an older brother to you." Lee patted Jesse on the shoulder. "We're office workers together after all, right?"

Jesse nodded.

"I appreciate you trying to be respectful, but you mustn't try so hard all the time. You're doing _fine_. Trust me."

"Thank you Lee, for this job. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I know a good man when I see him." He winked at Jesse and patted him on the back as he went out the door.

Jesse smiled. About 4 months ago, Lee had asked him to work in the office running numbers. Lee didn't know Jesse hadn't finished high school. He was too flattered and excited in the moment to say no. He began going to Elizabeth after school to have her show him the figures. At first their conversations were solely related to his figures. But slowly they went to his past and how he didn't want Clara to know. In a big sister kind of way, Elizabeth gently told Jesse that he should be honest with Clara. When he told her, she didn't seem to mind that he hadn't finished. She saw that he was doing things to better himself and that's what mattered to her.

 _Aaah Clara._

Jesse had had romantic feelings for Abigail's 23-year old daughter-in-law for about three years. He noticed her the moment he came into town, even though his arrival in Hope Valley hadn't been under the most honest of circumstances. But that was three years ago. He had left his outlaw lifestyle behind, much like Pastor Hogan. Frank and Jesse actually belonged to the same gang in their outlaw years. Frank had been a mentor to Jesse then but was even more of a mentor to him now.

In church the day before, Frank's sermon had really touched him. Clara had been asking him to consider asking the Lord to forgive his sins, but he hadn't yet. He was hoping to talk to him that evening.

But for now, he had work to do.

At noon, Jesse went over to Abigail's to have lunch with Clara.

Clara had her back to the counter, doing some inventory when Jesse walked up.

He cleared his throat. "Table for two ma'am."

She turned around and smiled. "Jesse!"

"I'm not early am I?"

"You're right on time. You are a sight for sore eyes. Monday is the day Abigail gets her supplies. Well our order got mixed up with another restaurant in _Whoknowswhere_. So we have to see what we got and what we need to order again."

"Wow. Anything I can help you with?"

"You can help me by helping me enjoy my lunch break." She grinned.

Clara nodded at Bill. He smiled and waved, acknowledging that she was taking her lunch break.

"Has he heard anything from AJ?" Jesse asked.

"Not yet."

"How are things between him and Abigail now that she and Frank are engaged?"

"He knew it was coming. I can tell he wishes he would have done things differently at the beginning of the relationship. Things might have come out differently. But only God knows that I guess."

"Speaking of God, I'm going to talk to Frank tonight." He paused. "I've been reading my Bible and praying Clara, I'm ready."

Clara squeezed Jesse's hands. "Jesse that's wonderful! I am so proud of you!"

"It's not me, it's the Lord."

"But you have to be willing to listen and I'm proud of you for doing so."

The couple waved to Gabe and Cassandra as they walked in.

"There's another couple that's headed for the alter, kinda makes you think about the future doesn't it?" Jesse grinned.

"It does. I would love to be married if some guy will simply ask me."

Bill came by to take their orders.

Clara ordered shepherd's pie and Jesse ordered a hamburger. They both got coffee to drink. Jesse ordered apple pie for dessert. Clara declined on dessert for now, saying she would have hers when she got hungry that afternoon.

Jesse looked into Clara's eyes. He wanted to marry her.

"I love you Clara." He smiled, squeezing her hand.

"I love you Jesse. Thank you for being you."

"I'm proud who I am is someone worth being. I wasn't three years ago, thank you for loving me even then."

"I knew that wasn't the real you. You just wanted to be accepted. I knew you would come around when you knew people cared about you for things other than how many banks you had held up."

Bill brought them their food.

"Unfortunately that's only the tame part of it," Jesse said as he put ketchup on his burger. "There's other things I did that were worse. All out of the desire to fit in and be accepted by the gang. Frank said some things that finally got to me."

"Pastor Frank is a wonderful man. I am so happy for Abigail, so thankful for Frank in her life. Becky's and Cody's life too."

"You really love them."

"My father died when I was 12, my mother when I was 16. Abigail has taken me in as a daughter and loves me as her own daughter instead of just her daughter-in-law. When we met, I didn't have any parents, she didn't have any children. We needed each other. Frank and Abigail feel like my parents. And Becky and Cody have come to love me as an older sister. I'm so blessed."

Jesse smiled, praying he would get in on the love of this family.

That night around 9:00, he knocked on the door of Pastor Frank's apartment over the saloon.

"Come in Jesse," the middle-aged pastor smiled.

"Thank you for letting me come over tonight Frank, this means a lot."

"So you're feeling the Lord knock?"

"I am. Your sermon yesterday really spoke to me. You said something about even the angels in Heaven with God don't understand why He did what He did for us on the cross."

Frank nodded. "1 Peter."

"Would you mind reading that to me again?"

Pastor Frank read 1 Peter 1:10-12 to his young friend. "Of which salvation the prophets have enquired and searched diligently, who prophesied of the grace that should come unto you: Searching what, or what manner of time the Spirit of Christ which was in them did signify, when it testified beforehand the sufferings of Christ, and the glory that should follow. Unto whom it was revealed, that not unto themselves, but unto us they did minister the things, which are now reported unto you by them that have preached the gospel unto you with the Holy Ghost sent down from heaven; which things the angels desire to look into."

Jesse was silent for a moment. "Wow."

Frank nodded.

"But can God really love me? Frank, you know what I've done."

"God saw what you were doing and He hurt. He wished you could realize how much He loves you and has always loved you and that you don't have to do anything to earn His love. You did things to disappoint Him, Jesse. But God forgives. And yeah, the angels in Heaven may be asking God why He would be gracious to people like you and me. But I'm so thankful He is."

Jesse looked at the floor, tears in his eyes.

"Shall we pray?"

Jesse sniffled and nodded.

Frank laid a hand on the young man's shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

**December 7, 1915**

"I had the talk with Frank last night," Jesse told Clara the next morning. "He and I prayed. It was a wonderful experience, the best in my entire life!"

Clara hugged her boyfriend. "Jesse, that's wonderful! God is so good!"

"Yes He is."

"I am so proud of you."

"I can't believe it. I feel so different, a good different."

Clara hugged him.

Elizabeth left Cassandra in charge of the class for the morning. She had an appointment with Carson.

"How are you feeling these days?"

"Heavy." Elizabeth chuckled.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it's only going to get worse until he or she decides to make their appearance."

"You sure there's only one baby in there?"

"Oh very sure. It's normal for women to uncomfortable in their third trimester, which by my calculations, you are 32 weeks along right now. You are four weeks into your third trimester. Eight weeks to go Elizabeth, and you and Jack will be holding your little man or little lady."

Elizabeth smiled. "I cannot wait for that."

"I'm so happy for you and Jack. You're going to be great parents. So are Rosemary and Lee."

"She told me she's finally getting some of her energy back."

"Yes, she tells me she's feeling better. She and Lee are due around Mother's Day."

"Thank you Carson." Elizabeth smiled.

"You are welcome, see you next week Elizabeth."

Elizabeth went out the door as Jesse was walking up."

"Hi Elizabeth,"

"Hi Jesse, how are you?"

"Coming in for a splinter."

"You? Go to the doctor?"

"Well… it's a little more than a splinter I guess…" Jesse held up his hand that had a large corner of wood in it.

Elizabeth cringed a little. "Oh, it's best that you're going then I'm sure."

Jesse laughed. "How is Baby Thornton?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Wonderful. Oh, he or she is kicking." Elizabeth took Jesse's hand and gently placed it on her stomach.

"Wow, I've never felt a baby kicking before. That's pretty cool. He or she is a tough little one."

"We can't wait to meet him or her."

"The whole town will be excited when your baby is born. You and Jack are such a part of the town, your baby will feel kind of like our baby in a way."

Elizabeth smiled. "Good luck with that." She pointed to his finger.

"I'll try not to cry too much."

Elizabeth laughed. "See you later Jesse."

 **December 24, 1915**

Clara decided to surprise Jesse for his 24th birthday by reserving the café private for them.

"Everyone will be at the Christmas Eve service at church." Abigail said. "It will be a good night to have the café closed."

The lights were all dimmed with candles on the table.

Abigail excused herself to go with Cody, Becky, and Frank to the Christmas Eve service.

"Have a great time Clara," she smiled.

"We will."

Jesse came a few minutes later.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Hey, happy birthday Jesse!" Clara smiled, hugging her boyfriend.

"Abigail told me that you were here at the café. I thought we were gonna go to the Christmas Eve service."

"I was hoping you would join me here at the café We have the place to ourselves."

Jesse smiled. "Sounds great."

Jesse and Clara had a great time talking about everything from their favorite Christmas traditions to their hopes for the future to anything else that came to mind.

"So do what exactly do you consider Abigail to be in relation to you?" Jesse asked with a chuckle. He felt awkward asking, but he was honestly curious.

"She is my mother-in-law, but I view her as my second mom. Especially since…" her voice broke and trailed off. Jesse could see tears in her eyes. He squeezed her hand. "Since Mom and Dad are gone."

"So you view Frank and Abigail as your second set of parents basically?"

A tear rolled down Clara's cheek as she looked up. She smiled. "Yes I do."

Jesse gently brushed the tear away. "They are a wonderful couple."

Clara nodded.

"But who will marry them? Frank is the only pastor in town, but he is the groom. And Abigail is a justice of the peace, but she will be getting married too."

Clara smiled. "I know."

Jesse furrowed his brow and gave her a playful look. "Who?"

"You didn't hear this from me, but Ned Yost is a justice of the peace."

Jesse's eyes widened. "What?!"

"You would've never thought it, huh?"

"I sure wouldn't have." Jesse chuckled. "Mr. Yost is a justice of the peace." He shook his head and smiled.

"Bill is a justice of the peace as well, but it could be a bit… awkward if he performed the ceremony."

Jesse furrowed his brow and shook his head, confused.

"For a brief time, Abigail and Bill were romantically interested in each other."

"Oh that's right and then his wife came to town."

Clara nodded.

"Wow, that's rotten."

"It is, but they have resolved things. Abigail and Frank are perfect for each other. She regrets nothing."

"You know who else regrets nothing? Well some things, but nothing romantically."

"I think I know who." She smiled.

"If you said me, you're right."

"I love you Jesse."

"I love you Clara."

 **December 27, 1915**

On Monday morning, Jack and Gabe got a report of a person who had been killed three years ago. They were looking for the killer. The killer was suspected in town.

"It says the suspected person never was convicted to serve their time." Gabe said.

Jack shook his head. "The killer is here in town."

Gabe gulped. "Are we in danger?"

"No, not at all. The person has changed their life completely around, but the law must be kept. They have to go to jail and serve their time."

Gabe swallowed hard. "Who?" he was barely able to whisper.


	20. Chapter 20

**December 27, 1915**

Elizabeth lay at home, enjoying the second week of Christmas vacation before going back to school. She was 34 weeks along. Other than the occasionally overwhelming feeling of carrying extra weight with every step she took, she felt great. She was relieved every time Carson smiled when he listened to the baby's heartbeat.

Jack and Elizabeth were both guessing their first child would be a boy, though Carson and Faith both agreed they would have a girl first. Son or daughter, Jack and Elizabeth would be thrilled to meet their little one and welcome him or her into the world with love.

At the jail, Jack, Gabe, Bill, Frank, and Jesse sat.

"We have some news for you gentlemen," Bill said.

Frank nodded. "Something tells me that this is about the years I was running away from the Lord."

Jesse stared at the floor.

Gabe gulped. He had to show the two guys some news articles and a picture someone had sketched at the scene of the crime.

"Your names are tied to this shootout… that ended in murder…" Jack regretfully stated. He knew both these men had changed their lives completely around, but one of them had committed murder and had to serve their sentence.

Jesse took a look at the name of the victim and the sketch. He ran outside the back door of the jail just in time to throw up.

Frank got up slowly and stepped outside.

"You okay Jesse?"

Jesse stood there, sobbing. "I can't believe I killed him. I didn't think…" he sobbed. "What am I going to tell Clara? What am I going to tell Lee?" his entire body shook with sobs.

Frank put an arm around Jesse. "Clara will still love you, Lee will still hire you. They are both fair and know how to give second chances."

"I'm a murderer…" Jesse looked into Frank's eyes as he sobbed.

"You were a murderer, Jesse. Those days are behind you. But you still need to serve your time for what you've done. The sooner you go and serve your sentence, the sooner you can get back and get on with your life, your life as a _former_ murderer."

Jesse began to cry again. Frank embraced him. He stood there, hugging him for several minutes, allowing him to cry as much as he needed to.

When he had cried all his tears, the two men stepped back inside.

Gabe handed Jesse a glass of water.

"Thanks." Jesse replied. He took his seat at the table once again.

"We've wired Hamilton to have Samantha Madison come to be your defense attorney in the hearing Jesse. She is a woman lawyer and a very good one at that."

Jesse took a sip of water. "She's the one who won the case of the mine for the women of Hope Valley. I remember hearing about that."

"She's the best." Jack smiled slightly.

After the men discussed some of the details of the court session that would be the following week, Frank and Jesse were excused.

"Are you okay Jesse?" Frank asked.

"I need to go talk to Elizabeth," Jesse said, his voice breaking. He ran to the houses.

Frank stood there and nodded, knowing Elizabeth had helped him before with multiple things. She had become somewhat of a big sister figure in his life.

Jesse knocked on the door. He did his best to regain his composure before she opened the door.

Elizabeth opened the door and smiled. "Jesse, please come in."

"Thank you." He nodded, stepping inside.

"How are you doing?" she asked. He didn't reply right away, so she turned around and saw he was fighting back tears.

"Jesse," she said in a concerned voice. "Please sit down."

He began sobbing and pacing the floor. After letting him pace for a minute or two, Elizabeth gently guided him to a chair at the kitchen table.

"Jesse," she said gently. "What happened?" she reached for his hand and held it as he cried.

"I'm sorry," he said through sobs.

"It's okay Jesse, you have nothing to apologize for." She whispered, fighting back tears herself.

"I have everything to apologize for, I killed someone!" he sobbed.


	21. Chapter 21

**December 27, 1915**

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "What?"

Jesse hid his face in his hands and sobbed. "I killed a man."

Elizabeth surely thought it was some horrible mistake. "Jesse,"

He shook his head. "Three years ago I fired my gun at someone. I had no idea…" his sobs continued.

Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes.

"I have to go to jail." He sobbed.

Elizabeth cried with him.

"This is so unfair to Clara. I have no idea how I'm going to tell her!"

Elizabeth cried even more when she realized that he wasn't half as concerned about himself as he was about his girlfriend.

"Jesse, Clara will understand. She loves you. She knows you're not the same person you were three years ago."

"I have to go do this but I hate to leave her here by herself."

"Jesse, you know how this town is. We will wrap our arms around her like never before while you are gone. We will **all** look out for her." Elizabeth placed a finger under Jesse's chin so he would like right at her. "Clara will be even more convinced of the good man you are by you doing this, serving your time and taking responsibility for what you did."

"I wanted to be a good boyfriend for her. I failed."

"You didn't fail Jesse. You have done so much good for her and she for you. You were on the wrong side of the law for a few years and now it's caught up to you. You have to go take care of some unfinished business, but you'll be back."

"I just don't want to get back and Clara to be wearing another man's ring." His voice broke, thinking of this option.

"Clara won't do that to you. She loves you for who you are **now** , not who you were **then.** "

Jesse nodded. "I have to go tell her."

Jesse thanked Elizabeth for listening to him.

"Jesse, I'll say a prayer for strength for the both of you."

"Thank you so much." He answered, heading for the café.

That evening, at the Coulter house, Lee and Rosemary sat on the couch.

"How was your appointment today Sweetheart?"

"It was great, Dr. Carson says he is doing well."

"He?"

"Yes, our son."

"And what happens if we don't have a son?"

Rosemary gave him a look.

"We are going to have a beautiful baby girl, who is as wonderful and beautiful and unique as her mama."

"Well I am going with my woman's intuition that we are going to have a sweet little boy."

"Yes, but father knows best. I'm holding to my side, we are going to have a sweet beautiful little girl who is as amazing as her mother."


	22. Chapter 22

**December 27, 1915**

That evening, Jesse sat with Pastor Frank in the church.

"I didn't tell her yet Frank." Jesse admitted. "I couldn't get the courage up."

"I understand that Jesse, it's a hard thing to talk about. I've been praying for you since we found out the news today."

"Thanks Frank. I was able to tell someone today, Elizabeth."

"Did she have any words of encouragement?"

"Oh yes. In the last few months, I've come to view her as somewhat of a big sister figure in my life. She told me that everyone will help Clara out and look out for Clara even more when I'm gone. It just feels like such an unfair thing I'm doing to her. I'm a criminal."

" _Were a criminal_. You were a criminal Jesse. That's not who you are anymore. Everyone makes mistakes, but unfortunately the mistakes we've made come with a little heftier consequences. And for good reason. Just think how good it will feel when your time in jail is done. You will finally be able to put your outlaw days behind you for once and for all and get on with your life."

"I've thought about that. I'll be able to come back and continue with work. I'll be able to come back and propose to Clara," his voice trailed off. "If she'll have me." He paused. "I have to tell her Frank, I have to. But I don't know if I can."

"You won't be able to tell her in your own strength, my friend. You will need a greater strength than either you or I have."

"Strength from God."

"Exactly."

"Will you pray for me Frank?"

"I'm honored you asked me Jesse, but I already have been."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Would you pray with me right now?"

"Certainly."

Frank and Jesse bowed their heads.

After praying with Frank, Jesse went to the café. He asked Clara to go to the church with him. She agreed.

They sat on a front pew.

Jesse took her hands in his. "Clara, I got some news today. I found out that I…" he bit his lip. "I killed a man three years ago. I was on the wrong side of the law. I didn't know I killed him, I just found out today actually. I'm not that person anymore Clara."

"I know you aren't." she squeezed his hands.

"But just saying 'I'm not a criminal anymore' isn't exactly enough payment according to the law."

Clara gulped, fearing the worst. Men had been hung for murder crimes.

"I have to serve a sentence in prison."

As odd as it felt, Clara found herself holding back a smile. She was so worried about what might happen that him going to jail sounded so minor.

Jesse continued. "Jack is setting up a trial to be here in the next week or two. He says he's going to fight for me."

"Jack is a wonderful man. I have no doubt he will do his best to get you the fairest outcome possible."

"I just wanted to tell you that I will be going away for a while. I've still got a week or two here but I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. I know that is very unfair to you and I just wanted to tell you that if another man comes, it's okay."

Clara shook her head. "Jesse, I would never do that. Not after all we've been through. You are a good man. You were an outlaw, but that is no longer who you are. You have changed for the better. God got a hold of your life when you least expected it. He's not done with you Jesse. God is giving you a second chance."

"I don't know why He would choose me to give a second chance to."

"Who are we to question the ways of God?"

Jesse smiled. "Thanks Clara, you're the best. I love you."

"I love you Jesse."

 **January 5, 1916**

On Wednesday of the following week, the trial was held. Jack was able to get Jesse's prison sentence to six months. Jesse would be in prison in Cape Fullerton until early July.

"Being home will be the best Fourth of July gift ever." Jesse smiled. He shook Jack's hand. "Thank you so very much Sir. I cannot thank you enough."

"You're welcome Jesse. It was my pleasure to defend such an honorable young man."

Jesse turned to Clara. The Mounties would be coming for him in the morning. He wanted to spend his last night in Hope Valley until summertime with his girlfriend.

Jesse and Clara went to the church and sat in the front pew. They sat there together and prayed several hours. They sat together so long that they fell asleep sitting in the front church pew.

They didn't wake up until the first beams of morning light came through the window of the church.

Jesse and Clara made eye contact, sadness in both of their eyes.

"Time to go." Jesse whispered.

 **January 6, 1916**

The entire town gathered outside the café on Thursday morning to say goodbye to Jesse.

"I'm sorry to be losing my right hand man for a few months." Lee said. "But you've got a job when you get back. No worries there."

"Thanks Lee." Jesse shook his hand.

"We'll be thinking about you and praying for you." Lee replied. "Take care. See you this summer."

Jesse hugged Rosemary. "You'll have a little one bouncing around next time I'm back home."

"We'll be thrilled for you to meet him or her."

Jesse hugged Jack. "I cannot thank you enough Jack."

"It was my honor Jesse. Take care. See you in a few months."

Jesse hugged Elizabeth. "I can't wait to meet little Jack or little Elizabeth when I get back."

"We can't wait for him or her to meet their Uncle Jesse." Elizabeth smiled.

"Take care. Hang in there through labor. It will be worth it, so I'm told."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Take care Jesse. We'll see you this summer."

Jesse shook Gabe's hand. "Thank you for being so supportive and kind to me, Constable."

"It was my honor."

Jesse looked at Gabe, to Cassandra, and back to Gabe. "I guess you'll be a married man next time I see you. Congratulations. You will make a wonderful husband to Cassandra."

"Take care Jesse. See you in July."

Jesse hugged Cassandra. "You'll be a married woman next time I see you. Congratulations. You are going to be a wonderful wife to Gabe."

"I will try my best."

"Congratulations."

"Best wishes Jesse. We'll see you in July."

Jesse shook hands with Bill. "Thank you for everything Sir."

"Take care of yourself young man." He winked at Jesse. "You'll be home before you know it."

Jesse hugged Frank. "Thank you so much. Thank you for being there for me through thick and thin. Thank you for solving and supporting me." Jesse choked up.

Frank hugged Jesse. "Be strong young man. God is with you, even when I can't be. You'll be in my heart and prayers until we see each other again."

Jesse sniffled and nodded. He hugged Abigail.

"We're going to miss you Jesse." Abigail cried.

"I'm going to miss you. Take care of her."

"Take care of yourself."

Jesse knew the next goodbye would be the hardest. He hugged Clara. Neither spoke a word, both in tears.

"I'm going to miss you." Clara sobbed.

"Me too." Jesse choked up. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Summer cannot come soon enough."

Jesse nodded. "I love you Clara."

"I love you." She hugged him again, crying.

After saying goodbye to Clara, Jesse dried his eyes.

He shook Henry's hand. "I expect those files and figures to be in order when I get back."

"No worries young man, they will be. Thank you for letting me have your job while you are gone."

"Thank Lee. He's a good man."

"I don't know what he sees in me, but I'm thankful for him giving me a chance."

"I feel that way myself sometimes. We should be thankful for such a good man to call our boss."

Henry nodded. "See you this summer, Jesse."

"I'll see you Henry."

Jesse got on the wagon with the Mounties.

Elizabeth hugged Clara, both women crying.

Jesse waved as the wagon drove out of town for Cape Fullerton. He took in what would be his last sights of Hope Valley for the next six months. He took comfort knowing that the next time he would be in town, it would be a much happier occasion.

 **I know this chapter ended very sadly, but I promise the story will get better from here. I have some awesome things in mind for these wonderful characters. There are babies, weddings, new courtships, and other life milestones I'm working on writing. Thank you for reading my story this far. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it and I hope you continue reading. More chapters coming soon. God bless- Erin**


	23. Chapter 23

**January 13, 1916**

"How are you feeling these days?" Carson Shepherd asked Elizabeth.

"Great. Other than feeling as big as a house, I feel terrific. I wouldn't wish the first four months on anyone, but ever since then, it's been pretty smooth sailing."

"Well, as of today, you are 8 months. Congratulations on making it this far. If your little man or little lady goes by your due date, I will see you like this only four more times before he or she enters the world."

Elizabeth smiled. "That sounds wonderful. Eight months today, wow. I can hardly believe it. We'll be holding our baby on Valentine's Day."

" _If_ he or she cooperates, and that's a big if. Firstborns are a stubborn variety."

"I know, my mother went two weeks late with my older sister Viola."

"I made my mother wait eight extra days to meet me."

"I came a week early." Faith spoke up.

Carson looked at his nurse. "Or sometimes firstborns come early, as my lovely nurse did." He chuckled. "Has your mother-in-law told you anything about her pregnancy with Jack? Jack is a firstborn, correct?"

"Yes he is. He was only two days late, so that's not horrible."

"No it's not."

"Is there any way you can tell if the baby is a boy or a girl? Jack and I want a healthy baby but I must admit that it's fun to guess."

"It is. There is no scientific proof, but have you ever heard the term 'carrying low?'"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"If your stomach hangs down lower, it is thought that the baby is a boy. If your stomach is higher, closer to the rest of your body, the tale says you are going to have a girl."

"I guess I don't know the difference."

"You're carrying higher, that's why I've said that I think the baby is a girl."

"That's why I've said it too." Faith agreed.

"Oh a little girl would be so wonderful, so would a little boy. We are going to be happy either way."

"Regardless, you are indeed carrying just one baby."

Elizabeth laughed. "Thanks Carson,"

"You're welcome Elizabeth, take care. We'll see you on Sunday."

"See you Carson, bye Faith."

"See you Elizabeth." The nurse smiled and waved.

 **January 17, 1916**

"Have you felt your baby kick yet?" Carson asked during her weekly exam.

"Not yet." Rosemary paused, worried.

"No reason to worry, Rosemary. This baby has a strong heart. Many first time moms don't feel their baby kick until about 25 weeks. You just began your 24th week, so I'm not concerned yet."

"Do you know when my due date is?"

"May…" he paused, looking at a calendar. "11th."

"May 11th." She smiled.

"Do you and Lee guess what you'll be having?"

"I'm sure it's a boy, but Lee is simply convinced that we're having a girl."

"I can see the two of you being perfect parents of a daughter."

Rosemary smiled at this possibility.

"Not that you would be bad parents of a son, but I can see you and Lee doing so well with a little girl."

"We will be so happy either way."

"As you should be."

"Thank you Carson, Faith." Rosemary smiled. "I'll see you both later."

"Bye Rosemary," they waved.

"She's gonna have a girl." Carson turned to Faith.

"I think she's gonna have a boy."

"But we both agree that Jack and Elizabeth are going to have a girl?"

"I think Jack and Elizabeth are going to have a girl and Lee and Rosemary are going to have a boy."

"I think both couples are going to have a girl."

"No boy this time for either?" Faith raised her eyebrows

"Not this time."

"Is that your doctor's orders?" she playfully smacked him with a towel she was folding.

"Not an order, I can't really do that." He chuckled, "Just an educated guess."

"Well I think your educated guess is wrong." Faith teased.

"Don't get too smart with me Nurse."

"Would you like to make a bet?"

"Heck yeah!"

"You lose, you're on laundry duty for one week."

"And if you lose, like you will?"

"I'll do your medical records for you for one week. But I won't have to…"

Carson gave her a look and they both laughed.

"I'm just happy for both couples."

"So am I. They'll be great parents."

"Indeed they will." Faith smiled, looking out the window at the snow falling.

 **January 29, 1916**

Saturday was Cassandra's 21st birthday and Gabe wanted to surprise his fiancée. The children were putting on a winter play at the school that evening, but Gabe had spoken to the children and Elizabeth beforehand about surprising her with flowers. Everyone happily agreed.

Cassandra hugged Elizabeth. "You look fantastic Elizabeth."

"Thank you Cassandra."

"It won't be too much longer."

"I'll be 38 weeks tomorrow."

Cassandra squeezed her hand. "Oh Elizabeth, I'm so thrilled for you. I can't wait to meet him. Or her."

Elizabeth studied Cassandra. "You think it's a boy?"

"I've thought that all along. Gabe says you're having a girl. Emily says you're having twins."

Elizabeth laughed out loud. "Now I can for certain deny Emily's claim. Carson says I indeed am only carrying one baby."

Cassandra smiled.

After the play, Gabe stepped up onto the stage.

"As some of you know, today is Miss Garner's birthday. The children, Mrs. Thornton, and I would like to present you these." Gabe invited Cassandra up and handed her the flowers. Cassandra gave him a hug. "Thank you for all you mean to us, I'm especially thankful for what you mean to me."

"Happy birthday." He whispered to Cassandra.

"Thanks." She smiled. She turned to the audience. "That concludes our winter play. Thank you everyone for coming out and supporting our school children. Have a safe trip home and a wonderful night. God bless."

"That was a lovely closing." Elizabeth told Cassandra after the play and after many people had left.

"Thanks. I was a little nervous."

"It was very nice." Jack smiled.

Lee and Rosemary were drinking punch when Rosemary put a hand on her stomach.

"Lee," she smiled, gently placing his hand on her stomach.

His eyes widened, and he smiled.

"Is that what I think it was?"

"I've never felt the baby move before until now."

"That's a wonderful feeling. Does it hurt Honey?"

"No it feels wonderful, it just took me by surprise. I've never felt that before."

"Elizabeth, I just felt the baby for the first time!" Rosemary called to her pregnant friend.

Elizabeth hugged Rosemary. "That is wonderful Rosemary."

Elizabeth then doubled over. "Oh!"

Lee and Rosemary rushed to her side, followed by Jack.

"Are you all right Elizabeth? Come sit down." Rosemary and Lee guided her to a chair.

Jack rushed to his wife's side. "You okay, Sweetheart?"

Elizabeth was in too much pain to respond. Gabe and Cassandra rushed over all while this was happening.

"Is she in the middle of a contraction?" Rosemary asked.

"She's never had one this bad before." Jack replied, concerned.

It took several seconds and lots of groaning from Elizabeth to get through the contraction.

"Jack," she finally spoke. "I think I need to go to Carson."

Jack's eyes widened. "But the baby isn't due for another two weeks."

"Maybe I'm wrong, but it feels like he or she could come right now."

"Gabe, will you run ahead to the clinic and tell Carson we are coming?"

"Sure." Gabe nodded. He ran out the door to the infirmary.

"Walk her over there with me Lee?" Jack asked his best friend.

"Of course." Lee walked on one side of Elizabeth while Jack walked on the other. They slowly walked her over to Carson's.

"Will it be bad if the baby is born tonight?" Cassandra nervously asked Rosemary.

"The baby will be fine. Elizabeth is full term. The baby might be a little bit smaller than if she had gone to 40 weeks, but if the baby is born tonight, he or she as well as Elizabeth should be fine."

Cassandra smiled.

Rosemary put an arm around her.

"You know it would be kind of fun if the baby was born tonight." Cassandra smiled.

"That it would." Rosemary grinned.


	24. Chapter 24

**January 30, 1916**

Jack walked into church the next morning.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Lee asked.

"She's at home. Carson called it a false labor last night. She's pretty tired."

"So no baby?"

"No, it's a bit like a 'practice run' as Carson called it. It lasted for about two and a half hours."

"Well I guess that's good. She's not due for another two weeks, right?"

"Two weeks from today." Jack smiled.

"I can tell Daddy-to-be is getting excited."

"Oh yeah, I'll be thrilled to have a little one to hold."

"Well you're going to be a terrific dad, I have no doubt."

"You too Lee" Jack smiled, patting his best friend on the back.

 **February 9, 1916**

Early on Wednesday morning, between midnight and 1:00, Jack aroused to roll over in bed. He reached out in the dark for his wife, but found empty sheets. He brushed the sleep out of his eyes and made his way downstairs. He found her at the table in the kitchen.

"Elizabeth," he was concerned. "Are you all right Sweetheart?"

"I woke up with contractions Jack, I didn't want to wake you up."

"Do you think you need to go to the hospital?"

Elizabeth hesitated, but finally said yes. Jack quickly got her to the infirmary.

They returned home around 5:30.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth,"

Elizabeth collapsed onto the couch. "I'm going to be pregnant forever!" she cried, no longer able to keep the tears of frustration back.

"Honey, you are doing terrific. Remember you're still technically 39 ½ wees. Not quite to 40. One day you'll look back on this and laugh."

He looked at his crying wife, knowing she would one day laugh. But not today. He held her in his arms, not saying a word, letting her cry.

 **February 10, 1916**

Rosemary invited Elizabeth to tea at her and Lee's house the next day.

"I am so tired of being pregnant." Elizabeth sighed. "Sometimes it feels like I'm going to be pregnant forever."

"I'm told to enjoy the second trimester while it lasts." Rosemary smiled. "It's usually the favorite of most pregnant women."

Elizabeth smirked and nodded. "I had a second false labor yesterday."

"Oh no!"

"Carson says it's just 'practice' for labor. I'll be a champion of giving birth by the time this is all over. I told Jack we're adopting our next child."

Rosemary stifled a laugh.

"I just want to meet him or her so badly." Elizabeth was near tears.

Rosemary gave Elizabeth a hug. "You will. And one day you'll look back at this waiting time and it will all be worth it."

"Thank you Rosemary. You are a great friend."

"And you have my request right now, if I get discouraged in another three months of so, please remind me of what I told you."

Elizabeth laughed out loud and hugged Rosemary again.

 **February 23, 1916**

On Wednesday afternoon, Elizabeth was at the school teaching. She was 10 days pregnant beyond her due date.

Elizabeth put a hand on her stomach. She felt a pain like none other begin to radiate. "That's all children, school is dismissed."

"Are you okay, Mrs. Thornton?" 9-year old Opal asked, concerned.

Elizabeth forced a smile. "I'm fine Opal, thank you."

"Well I hope you feel better." Opal gave her a hug before leaving the school house.

Gabe had to run to Cape Fullerton on an errand and had invited Cassandra. She would be gone all afternoon until evening.

Elizabeth sat in the pew, praying someone would find her.

Soon after, the town's pastor came in the back door.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?"

"Thank God you came Pastor Frank. I need to go to Carson."

The pastor picked up Elizabeth and carried her across town to the infirmary.

As he went across the street, he saw Lee.

"Lee, please tell Jack it's time."

"Of course." Lee ran to the jail.

He ran up the stairs.

"Lee, Pastor Frank is carrying Elizabeth over to the infirmary. It's time!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning: This chapter includes a childbirth scene. There is some very mild pregnancy terminology used, nothing horribly explicit. That being said, parents might want to screen this chapter before allowing very young children read it.**

 **February 23, 1916**

Carson and Faith saw Frank carrying Elizabeth. Carson ran outside to help him.

"How are you doing Elizabeth?" Carson asked.

Elizabeth cringed. "Hurting a lot."

Faith quickly set out a patient gown and pulled back the blankets on the bed.

"When did the pains start?"

"About 20 minutes ago. I let the children out of school early because I felt a sharp pain I've never felt before."

Soon Jack ran in.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jack ran to hug her. "I'm here." He squeezed her hand. "What can I do?"

"Just hold me, this hurts."

Jack cradled his wife.

Four hours later, Elizabeth looked at the clock on the night stand. It read 6:00. She had been able to sleep for a few hours.

Faith gently tapped her shoulder.

Elizabeth turned to the nurse and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. That nap felt great."

"I'm glad. Can I have you put this patient gown on please?"

"Of course."

Faith stood next to her bed for a minute to make sure she would be okay standing for a couple minutes and wouldn't get lightheaded.

"How are you feeling standing there?"

"If I take it slow I'll be fine."

"Would you like me to stand here while you change?"

"I'm fine. But thank you."

Faith smiled, pulled the privacy curtain closed, and stepped to the other side of it.

Carson came in a little later.

"Are you ready for this Elizabeth?"

"You have no idea." She chuckled. "After two false labors, I am beyond ready. I told Jack we're adopting our next child."

Carson laughed. "This is going to be the worst pain you've ever felt in your life, but it will all be worth it."

Elizabeth sighed, partly from nervousness and partly from excitement. "I'll just be glad when this is over."

No sooner as she had said that, a very sharp contraction hit her. Elizabeth let out a yell.

"Was that worse than anything you've had before?"

Elizabeth gritted her teeth through the pain and nodded.

Faith rushed over.

"Is it time?" Jack asked.

Carson stifled a chuckle. "Oh no, she has to finish dilating."

Jack began to pace the floor.

"Hang in there Daddy" Carson encouraged his friend with a pat on the back before returning to the expectant mother.

 _8:00 p.m._

By now, Elizabeth had dilated to 7. Lee and Rosemary invited Jack to their house while he waited. Faith promised to come get him when the time came for Elizabeth to push.

"You're doing great Jack," Lee tried to encourage his best friend.

"I'm shaking."

"I'm sure it's a very nerve-wrecking time. I'll get my turn in another 3 months.

Jack turned to the couple and smiled. "That's right, you two are officially in your third trimester."

"For almost two weeks." Rosemary smiled.

"How does it feel to be able to say 'this is it?'"

"Pretty great."

"You two are for sure going to have a boy." Jack grinned.

Rosemary laughed. "Thank you Jack, that's what I've been trying to tell him all along!"

Lee shook his head. "Nope, we're having a little princess first."

"Oh no no no." Rosemary laughed.

"Which do you think yours will be Jack?"

"Elizabeth and I have thought we're having a boy from Day 1, but Carson and Faith are convinced we're having a girl. What do you think?"

" **You** are going to be the one to have a boy." Lee smiled. "Rosie and I are going to have a girl."

"You are completely backwards Lee Coulter." Rosemary laughed.

 _9:30 p.m._

Elizabeth was in almost constant pain. The time had come.

"Faith, go get Jack please. Elizabeth is about ready to start pushing."

Faith nodded and ran out the door, a big smile on her face.

Carson squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "Big breath Elizabeth, time to push."

Elizabeth nodded and squeezed Carson's hand. "OOOOHHHH!"

Jack and Faith ran in. Rosemary and Lee waited in the waiting area of the infirmary.

Elizabeth pushed again, moaning.

"You got one more?"

Elizabeth nodded and groaned and pushed again. "Ugh!"

"Great, rest for a few minutes."

He didn't have to tell Elizabeth twice.

She hid her face in Jack's chest and began to cry.

"It's okay Sweetheart, you're doing wonderfully."

A few minutes later, Carson had Elizabeth push again. Once again, three intense pushes in a row.

This pattern repeated for nearly an hour.

Elizabeth broke down crying. "Oh Jack, I can't do this much longer!"

"You're doing it Sweetheart! You're doing it."

The next push, they were able to see the baby's head.

"He or she has a full head of red hair." Carson smiled.

Elizabeth pushed for five more minutes.

"Three more pushes, Elizabeth and you'll be holding your baby."

Elizabeth smiled and cried. Jack and Faith each pushed her legs close to her stomach.

Elizabeth grunted and pushed as hard as she could. "AAHHHH!"

"Good, two more."

"Ugh!" she grunted.

Once more. Elizabeth gritted her teeth, bore down and pushed harder than she ever had in her life.

There was a moment of silence in the room, followed by the cry of a baby.

Elizabeth began bawling and hid her face in Jack's jacket. He hugged her, tears in his eyes. "You did it Elizabeth!"

"Congratulations, you two. It's a boy."

Jack and Elizabeth admired their son.

"You have some visitors." Faith smiled.

"Send them in." Jack grinned.

Lee and Rosemary came through the curtain.

"Congratulations, Uncle and Auntie." Jack smiled.

They slowly walked over, both in awe of the newest member of the Thornton family.

"You called it Lee, it's a boy."

Lee grinned and hugged his best friend. "Congratulations Jack, he is a beautiful baby."

Rosemary kissed Elizabeth's forehead. "You were so brave and you did so well. I'm so proud of you."

"I wanted to quit so bad but he's here now and that's all that matters."

"Well there's no question as to whose son he is with that red hair."

Elizabeth laughed, gently stroking his hair. "I'm in love with his hair, everything about him really."

"As you should." Rosemary smiled, hugging Elizabeth. "Congratulations Sweetheart."

"Thank you. It feels so wonderful to be holding my baby." She paused. "I'm sorry, I feel like I'm bragging."

"No you aren't." Rosemary smiled. "My time will come soon enough."

"Yes it will. And it will be wonderful to have your little one here as well."


	26. Chapter 26

**February 24, 1916**

Faith peaked her head around the curtain at the infirmary. "Elizabeth,"

Elizabeth looked up and smiled. "Hi Faith,"

"You have some visitors." Faith grinned. "May I let them in?"

"Oh yes." Elizabeth smiled.

Elizabeth smiled as her visitors came around the curtain. "Hello you two."

"Lee got to leave work early and we had to stop in and see you and your little man." Rosemary hugged her friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but it's the best kind of tired." She let out a happy sigh, looking at the tiny bundle in her arms. "Mostly, I'm just soaking in every moment of being a new mom. He is so perfect. I've stared at him every waking moment since he was born."

Rosemary beamed.

"We're thrilled for you and Jack." Lee kissed Elizabeth's forehead. "You're both going to be great parents. You already are."

"Thanks Lee. We are over the moon." Elizabeth beamed. "And in another few months, we'll switch roles and you two will be in our position."

Lee and Rosemary looked at each other and smiled.

"You two are precious, you will make wonderful parents to your little man or little lady."

Lee and Rosemary smiled. Rosemary handed a small brown bag from the mercantile to Elizabeth.

"Oh Elizabeth, I got you the paper and envelope you asked for."

"Oh thank you so much. I wanted to write a letter to Jesse and let him know our little guy is here."

"Why the secret?" Lee asked.

Rosemary gave Lee a confused look.

So did Elizabeth. "Secret?"

"Your little guy is here. What are you going to name him?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Jack and I talked about it quite a bit last night. We both threw out several name possibilities, both boy names and girl names, this pregnancy. But our first boy name is by far our favorite."

Lee motioned with his hand for her to continue.

Elizabeth giggled. "All right I'll tell you! His name is Jonathan Michael Thornton III."

Lee and Rosemary grinned.

"That is the perfect name." Rosemary grinned. "Named after his grandpa and daddy."

"I love it. It couldn't be more perfect." Lee agreed.

Elizabeth smiled. "During labor, I told Jack our next child would be adopted, but I would go through labor 11 more times to have a dozen babies just like Johnny."

"I love his nickname." Lee grinned.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Well we'll let you enjoy your son. We'll see you later." Rosemary smiled and waved as they left.

Elizabeth gently laid Johnny in his crib. She pulled a chair up to the bedside table and took out the stationery that Rosemary brought.

 _Dear Jesse,_

 _I officially became a mother last night and it was the most terrifying, wonderful, and amazing experience of my life. Our son, Jonathan Michael Thornton III was born last night 9:48. I experienced every emotion last night, from laughing to crying to yelling in pain to smiling ear to ear. I felt it all last night._

 _While I was in labor, I told Jack we would adopt our next child. But now, I would go through labor again and again to have more babies exactly like Johnny._

 _Jack is a wonderful daddy. He is thrilled to have a little man. And while he would have been over the moon to have a daughter, I know he is very happy about having a boy to take fishing, hunting, play baseball with, and all the other fun things fathers do with their sons._

 _We pray for you daily, Jesse. You are doing the right thing being where you are now. We cannot wait until all this is behind you and you can finally and completely move on from your past._

 _I'll sign off for now. Have a wonderful day. We cannot wait for Johnny to meet his "Uncle Jesse."_

 _Love and Prayers-_

 _Elizabeth Thornton_


	27. Chapter 27

_Sorry for my nearly month-long "writer's block." Between finishing up nursing school last week, the finals leading up to it, and all the excitement that goes along with getting ready for the pinning ceremony, I haven't had much time to think about my story. But I was super inspired by the Christmas WCTH special last night. I won't spoil it for those of you who have yet to see it, but I highly recommend The Greatest Christmas Blessing. You don't want to miss it! Anyways, I'm back and can't wait to continue this story. Enjoy and God bless._

 **February 25, 1916**

"I have the figures for you, Mr. Coulter." Henry Gowen walked to his boss' desk on Friday morning.

Lee studied the figures for a minute. "Fantastically done, Henry. I had no idea you could run numbers like these."

"There is a bit of math involved with running a coal mine. I've had a bit of practice." He grinned.

Lee facepalmed his head. "Of course, I keep forgetting. I'm sorry Henry."

"It's quite all right. Those years weren't my best. I lead a dishonest life then. But I'm determined to change it."

"Well I didn't know you then, but I know I'm proud to say I know the Henry Gowen standing before me right now."

"I appreciate it, Mr. Coulter."

"Please call me Lee."

"Lee." Henry nodded.

Lee's mind quickly switched to another thought. He grabbed a book in a drawer under his desk. "I wonder why I haven't switched your pay. Have I had Hickam switch your pay?"

"Not to my knowledge, no."

"Well I am going to fix that right now. I will leave a note for Michael. He is out of town running some errands for me in Union City and won't be back until Monday, but I am going to have him increase your pay. How does 2 dollars an hour sound to you?"

Henry's eyes widened "Are you sure?"

Lee nodded, studying Henry's face. "I didn't short you, did I?"

"Oh no. It's just that's nearly double what I'm making right now. Are you sure I'm worth that much?"

"You're doing the work and doing a wonderful job at it. $2 it is." Lee patted Henry on the back.

"I appreciate it a lot Lee."

"You're welcome." Lee smiled.

"Some of the town's folks would beg to differ that I'm worth what you're paying me. I really appreciate it."

Lee paused and smiled. "I wasn't here 6 years ago when the mine disaster happened so I don't know the 'old Henry Gowen.' But one thing I know is that who a person is now is a lot more important than who they were. God changes people in some amazing ways. From what I've heard, you're one of those changed people Henry."

Henry smiled. "Thank you."

 **March 7, 1916**

Cassandra came out of the mercantile after picking up a few items for her family after school. She saw Clara sitting on the bench outside the café looking lonely. She walked over to her.

"Clara,"

She looked up. "Oh, hi Cassandra."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing all right." Clara forced a smile.

Cassandra paused. "No you're not. Something's wrong."

Clara looked at Cassandra, tears in her eyes. "Thank you for caring."

Cassandra smiled. "Of course."

Clara could barely speak. "This is tough."

Cassandra squeezed her hand. "Take your time."

"Jesse and I met this time of the year. It was March and the snow was melting. The first flowers he brought me were crocuses that he picked himself. I miss him so much. I wish he were here to spend this special time of the year with me. But I'm afraid he wouldn't like this March too much." Clara said, alluding to the snowy day.

"Spring is coming a bit late this year, but no winter lasts forever, in the seasons or in our lives. Right now, it is still very much winter, both outside and in you and Jesse's lives. You two are in a winter right now. But no winter lasts forever. Spring will come. Brighter days are ahead. Don't forget that Clara."

Clara smiled at her friend. "How did you get so wise Cassandra?"

Cassandra smiled and shrugged. "I guess it comes from being a teacher."

"Keep it up." Clara smiled.

 **March 8, 1916**

The next day, Clara received a letter from Jesse.

 _My dearest Clara,_

 _Words could never tell you how much I miss you right now. I regret that decisions I made in the past are keeping me away from you now, but I have to take responsibility for the things I did. I miss our walks, our talks, our evening suppers together. I miss your beautiful eyes, that smile that lights up your face, everything about you. I can not wait until I come home. I will pick you up in my arms and pray I never have to let go of the person who means the most to me. I love you Clara and miss you like I never have before. I pray that God watches over you and gives you an extra dose of His love until I can be there with you again. Tell everyone in Hope Valley hi and give Jack and Elizabeth's son a kiss for me._

 _I love you-_

 _Jesse_


	28. Chapter 28

**March 27, 1916**

"Is everything all right Carson?"

"Everything looks wonderful. You are a very healthy 33-week pregnant woman and he or she is a healthy baby."

Rosemary smiled with relief. "I heard that the baby drops around this time in the pregnancy."

"Sometimes, yes, the baby drops anywhere between 33 and 37 weeks. But other women don't really feel the baby drop until labor begins. It varies from person to person. Don't be alarmed if it happens, but don't be surprised if it doesn't happen I guess is what I'm trying to say." Carson smiled.

"Thank you Carson. Are we on for our normal time next Monday?"

Carson paused. "It'll have to be Tuesday. I do my rounds with the settlers on the first Monday of the month."

Rosemary nodded and smiled. "Tuesday it is."

 **March 30, 1916**

Rosemary woke up to the smell of cinnamon and coffee on the stove.

She slowly walked downstairs. She noticed how she had recently developed more of a waddle when she walked. This baby was getting big and weighing her down.

"Lee!"

"Happy anniversary Sweetheart."

"Oh my goodness! Everything looks so good and I am starving!"

Lee pulled out the chair for Rosemary to sit down.

"Our wedding day was so nice and today is well…" she looked at the snow out the window. "This just might be the year with no spring." She chuckled.

"It will be here at some point. No winter lasts forever." Lee grinned.

"It's amazing how much things change in 3 years. I thought I would never be happier than I was on my wedding day, but now I can't imagine not having this baby, even though we haven't met him or her yet."

Lee nodded and smiled. He picked up his coffee cup. "To the 3 happiest years of my life."

"And to many more." Rosemary grinned.

 **April 23, 1916**

It was Easter morning. Pastor Frank invited everyone to a beautiful spot outside of town for the sunrise service. The regular church service would be later that morning.

Elizabeth hugged Rosemary. "You look wonderful, and happy early birthday."

Rosemary smiled. "Thank you Elizabeth."

"You are so close." Elizabeth grinned, thrilled for one of her best friends.

"My 38th week started this morning." Rosemary beamed.

"How are you feeling these days?"

"Tired, but so excited."

"Well tell Lee that when you start nesting, he should know things are getting serious."

"Nesting?"

"That's when a pregnant woman has this sudden burst of energy out of nowhere after being tired for weeks. It happens right before the baby is born."

Rosemary smiled. "Oh, I know what you mean."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Aww, Johnny's first Easter."

"Would you like to hold him?"

Rosemary smiled and nodded.

"You're a natural." Elizabeth grinned, watching Rosemary hold Johnny.

"Before you know it, you'll be holding your own little man or little lady."

"I'm sure it's a boy."

"You're sure?"

"Lee is convinced it's a girl, but I know he's wrong, as he always is."

Lee gave Rosemary a stink eye. "As he **always** is?"

Elizabeth and Jack laughed.

After the sunrise service, everyone went to their house or Abigail's café to grab breakfast before the regular Sunday service. Abigail normally wasn't open on Sundays, but she decided to open for a couple hours this Sunday since the folks who came from out of town would have to go home just to turn around again.

Clara was happy for the distraction of helping to serve. Spring had finally come and she would love to take a walk with Jesse on this lovely morning that reminded her of the early phase of their courtship.

Once she, Bill, and Abigail had finished serving, Clara took out her last letter from Jesse that she got on Thursday. She reassured herself that she would make it and so would he. One day they would look back on this time and see it as a time that made them stronger, both as individuals and as a couple.

 **April 24, 1916**

Rosemary once again woke to the smell of breakfast cooking.

"Mr. Coulter, you are going to spoil me." She smiled, walking down the stairs.

"Well you only turn 33 once and I thought I would make the morning of your 28th special. Happy birthday Honey."

They kissed.

"I have a gift for you."

Her eyes narrowed, playfully scowling at her husband. "I thought I told you no gift this year."

"I wanted to, so I did. You know how stubborn I can be, Rosie."

Rosemary laughed out loud. "Oh yes I do."

She gasped as she opened the box. "Lotion, perfume, powder. And they're in my favorite scent, rose!"

"A little rose for my favorite Rose."

"Did you know you are the best husband God ever created?"

"You've told me a time or two, but it's nice to be reminded."

Rosemary smiled and kissed her husband.

Lee cleared his throat. "Now when September rolls around, I expect the exact same kindness and gift value on my birthday."

Rosemary laughed. "I love you Lee."

"I love you Darling."


	29. Chapter 29

**April 26, 1916**

On Wednesday after school, Cassandra handed a wedding invitation to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth grinned. "So have you two set the big day yet?"

Cassandra smiled. "June 18."

"I know if feels like a long time from now but it really will fly by and be here before you know it."

Cassandra smiled. "I know it will go fast. I have school for the next 3 weeks and then it will be full-time wedding prep."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Elizabeth, would you be one of my bridesmaids?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Cassandra, I would love to." She hugged her young friend. "Thank you for asking me."

"My sister Abby is going to be my maid of honor and you, Clara, and my sister Eliza will be bridesmaids. Miles is going to be the best man. And Gabe was going to ask Jack, Bill, and my brother Stephen to be groomsmen. We're not having a flower girl or ring bearer."

Elizabeth hugged Cassandra once again. "I'm so happy for you."

 **May 1, 1916**

The next Monday was Jack and Elizabeth's first anniversary.

Jack got up early and went to the café. He asked Abigail ahead of time if he could come over to the kitchen and cook to have breakfast ready for Elizabeth.

When Elizabeth woke up, Jack had just walked in the door.

"What's all this?"

"Happy anniversary Honey!"

Elizabeth kissed her husband. "What a first year it has been! A year ago today, we were just starting out. Now we have a wonderful little boy and so much happiness ahead of us."

"This has been the best year of my life."

"If the first year has been this good, imagine how good it is going to be in the years to come."

"I can't wait." Jack grinned.

"Neither can I."

 **May 2, 1916**

"You and the baby are doing wonderfully Rosemary. It's hard to believe you're 39 weeks."

"I can hardly wait." Rosemary beamed.

 **May 9, 1916**

A week later, Rosemary went for her last scheduled appointment with Carson.

"40 weeks." Carson grinned.

"This is it." Rosemary was ecstatic.

"Just so you know, your baby has dropped. That means labor is not too far around the corner."

"Do you think I'll go on my due date?"

"Right now, I kind of a have a gut feeling you're going to be about a week late."

Rosemary's smile fell a little but she still managed to smile. "As long as he or she is healthy, Lee and I will be thrilled."

 **May 14, 1916**

On Sunday, Rosemary thought she might be going into labor. However, after being at the Infirmary with Carson and Faith for a few hours and no progress being made, it was determined that Rosemary was in a false labor.

After they walked in the door back at home, Rosemary sat on the couch and started to cry. Lee came and sat by her.

"Aww, Sweetie." he hugged her.

"I'm so tired of this Lee." Rosemary sobbed.

"I know you are. I'm sorry."

"I feel bad for saying that because the baby is safe and healthy, but I'm so tired of being pregnant and waiting on them to show up."

Lee held her. "One day you will look back on this and smile. But until you can look back at this and smile, I'm here to comfort you."

"Thank you."

 **May 17, 1916**

Around 4:00 on Wednesday morning, Rosemary felt labor pains similar to what she felt on Sunday.

"Lee," she whispered, tapping her husband's shoulder.

He woke up. "Hi Sweetheart," he looked at her. "Are you in labor?"

"I think so." She doubled over in pain. "Ohh!"

"Yes you are. Let's get you over to Carson."

Lee went next door knocked on Jack and Elizabeth's door.

"Jack, can you help me take Rosemary over to the Infirmary?"

Jack suppressed a smile but he knew what that meant. "Sure thing!"


	30. Chapter 30

**May 17, 1916**

"Did we turn the oven off?" Rosemary asked as her husband Lee and her friend Jack helped her across the street to the infirmary.

"The oven? Sweetheart, the oven hasn't been on since last night." Lee looked at his best friend who was stifling a chuckle.

"Oh right. And the windows are closed, right Lee?"

"Rosemary, it's the middle of May!" Lee laughed.

"Oh yeah. OHHH!" Rosemary held her stomach. "It's time Lee!"

"Honey, that's just a contraction, it isn't time yet. You'd know when it was time."

"It feels like it's time NOW!"

"I know Sweetheart, but it's different."

"I don't know how!"

Lee sighed. Jack patted him on the back and chuckled.

"I hope I don't have this baby in the street."

"Well that's why we're walking over to the infirmary with you to try and make sure that doesn't happen."

At the infirmary, Faith helped Rosemary get into a hospital gown.

"Can I push Carson?" Rosemary asked.

"You haven't fully dilated Rosemary."

"But I feel like the baby is coming right now!"

Faith tried not to laugh.

"I'll let you know when things are getting serious."

"Things are serious now!"

Lee rolled his eyes. "Sweetheart, just let your body work with the contractions."

"I feel one coming Carson! Am I having the baby?"

"It's okay Rosemary, just breathe. In, out, in out, in…" Lee looked at his wife. "Rosemary,"

She was holding her breath and then started screaming.

Lee held Rosemary's hand. "It's okay Sweetheart."

"Lee, I don't think I can do this."

"You can do it. I'll be right here with you the whole time."

That evening, Rosemary was still in labor at 6:30. She had been in labor for over 12 hours.

"Ahh!" Rosemary screamed, squeezing Lee's hand.

"Rosemary, this is it. Time to push."

She nodded and held Lee's hand. She held her breath as she pushed.

"Breathe, Honey, breathe." Lee coaxed.

She kept holding her breath. She breathed once this push was over. "Lee, I can't do it!"

"Breathe, Sweetheart, breathe."

Twenty minutes later, it was time for the baby to be born.

"I see the head Rosemary!" Lee exclaimed, tears in his eyes.

After a couple more pushes, the baby had arrived.

"Congratulations, Lee and Rosemary, you have a healthy beautiful daughter!" Carson smiled.

Tears rolled down Lee's cheeks as Carson placed her in his arms.

"Hi Sweetheart," he smiled at his daughter. "You are beautiful, just like your mama. You should meet her. She's someone pretty special."

Lee handed their daughter to Rosemary. "Hi Beautiful girl," Rosemary smiled from ear to ear.

Carson stepped out to let the couple enjoy some bonding time with their little girl.

Lee and Rosemary couldn't imagine a happier feeling than the feeling they had right now. Baby Girl Coulter was perfect and beautiful in every way!


	31. Chapter 31

**May 17, 1916**

Lee and Rosemary sat on the bed, completely head over heels in love with their daughter.

"Lee, Rosemary, you have some guests." Faith smiled. "Is it okay if I let them in?"

Rosemary smiled. "Of course."

Faith nodded and smiled. Just two seconds later, some familiar faces peaked around the curtain.

"Rosemary!" Elizabeth ran to one of her best friends and hugged her. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you Elizabeth."

"All I heard was that you had your baby. So do you have a he or a she?"

"This is our beautiful baby girl."

"Oh, she is beautiful, Rosemary! She looks like you, but she has Lee's dark hair."

Jack hugged Lee. "Congratulations, my friend. How does being a daddy feel?"

"It's pretty amazing. She is absolutely beautiful, just like her mama. I couldn't be happier."

Elizabeth hugged Lee. "Lee, she is absolutely beautiful. Congratulations!"

"Thank you Elizabeth." Lee smiled.

"Well you can't go on calling her 'she' forever. What are you going to name her?"

"Should we?" Rosemary asked.

Lee smiled and nodded.

"We decided on the first girl name we came up with. Victoria Louise Coulter."

"I love it! She has your middle name Rosemary!" Elizabeth hugged her friend again.

Rosemary smiled. "Would you like to hold her?"

Elizabeth beamed. "I would love to. Would you like to hold Johnny?"

"I would love to!"

The women held the other's child.

"He's gotten so big Elizabeth, even since Sunday!"

"We notice something new with him every day." Elizabeth smiled. "Victoria is absolutely beautiful."

Rosemary smiled. "Thank you Elizabeth."

Abigail came later to see the couple.

"She is beautiful, Rosemary. Congratulations!" Abigail hugged Rosemary.

"Thank you. This is Victoria Louise Coulter."

Abigail hugged Lee. "Congratulations Daddy."

"Thanks Abigail."

"Has it sunk in yet?"

"In some ways, yes. In other ways, it still feels like a dream."

"I remember that feeling. You are so blown away and overwhelmed at how much you love someone you just met."

"I totally understand that." Rosemary smiled. "I never knew I could love someone so much."

"I'm thankful God brought Rosemary and Victoria through the labor perfectly."

"It's amazing how quickly you forget the labor pain, isn't it?" Abigail asked.

"If we could have more babies just like Victoria, I would go through the labor 4 or 5 more times. Just to have a sweet baby like her again."

Abigail smiled. "Well I should get back to the café and let you two enjoy being with Victoria. I'll see you later."

"Bye Abigail, thanks for stopping in." Lee smiled.

"Bye Abigail, thank you." Rosemary said.

The next day, Lee, Rosemary, and Victoria were visited by Pastor Frank, Clara, Gabe, and Cassandra. Everyone was in love with how sweet and beautiful Victoria was. She was a very loved little girl.


	32. Chapter 32

**June 1, 1916**

At the Garner house, Cassandra was trying her dress on once more.

"Cassandra," Josephine smiled at her daughter, tears in her eyes. "You are going to make the most beautiful bride ever."

"You will." Cat Montgomery agreed. Cassandra had invited her soon-to-be mother-in-law and sister-in-law Emily over as well. "My son is going to cry when he sees you."

"You look beautiful," Emily smiled.

13-year old Eliza looked at Cassandra and couldn't contain her tears. She ran to her oldest sister and hugged her, sobbing.

"It's hard, isn't it, Eliza? Cassandra has always been your buddy."

Eliza nodded and sobbed. "She took care of me all my life. I don't want her to leave!"

Cassandra's heart melted. "You're so sweet Eliza. I'll miss being with you all the time. But you know what? My new house with Gabe will be your second home. You're welcome there any time."

Eliza cried into Cassandra's shoulder.

"Aww, sweetheart." Cassandra hugged her sister.

Josephine sat in the living room, tears in her eyes watching her daughters. She was thankful for how close they were but knew that their firstborn leaving the nest would change their family forever.

 **June 18, 1916**

The big day had finally arrived, the day of Gabe and Cassandra's wedding.

Cody and Cassandra's 16-year old brother Henry were ushers. Henry, however, would have to leave quickly when the music started because he was a groomsman.

Gabe tied his tie. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he answered.

His mom came in. "Gabe, you look so handsome. I can't believe it, the day my first child is getting married!"

"Thanks Ma." He smiled.

"You're marrying a lovely girl, Gabe. I couldn't be more thrilled."

Gabe smiled.

"Your dad would be so happy and proud."

"I miss him a lot Ma. I wish he could have seen me get married."

"He's watching. I honestly believe people in heaven can see important events in their loved ones' lives."

"So do I." Gabe hugged his mother. "I love you Ma."

"I love you Gabe."

Miles came in. "I've got the ring."

"Thanks Miles."

"You look great, Gabe."

"Thanks. So do you."

Rosemary walked to the front of the church and sat at the piano bench. Lee, who was holding Victoria, smiled at her. She smiled back and began playing. Pastor Frank and Gabe walked down the aisle to the front of the church and stood to wait. First came Jack and Elizabeth, then Bill and Clara, followed by Stephen and Emily and Henry and Eliza. Lastly came Miles and Amy.

Gabe took in a deep breath and smiled at Miles as he patted him on the back and took his place next to his brother as his best man.

There was a pause for a few seconds. The curtains at the back of the church were drawn and Gabe could see shadows moving behind. He swallowed.

The curtains were pulled back. There stood Bill and Cassandra. Rosemary began playing _Here Comes the Bride_ , and they began walking down the aisle.

Gabe bit his lip, swallowed hard, pinched himself, anything he could think of but this only worked for a few seconds. He melted into tears. His mother's words coming back, seeing his bride to be, the emotions were too much for him to handle without breaking down.

Bill patted Gabe on the back, assuring his soon-to-be son-in-law that everything was all right.

"Who gives this wonderful, beautiful young woman in marriage?" Pastor Frank asked.

"Her mother and I do." Bill answered, lifting Cassandra's veil. He kissed her cheek. "I love you Sweetheart."

"I love you Daddy," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Friends, we are gathered together here on this great day. This is the day that these two Godly young people you see standing before you have committed to the covenant of marriage. Many of you know these two young people and love them greatly. Gabe and Cassandra, you have waited a long time for this day, and now it is finally here. And even though the day is finally here, your commitment is just beginning. In only a short time, you will become husband and wife. You are about to exchange rings. Wear these rings as a symbol of your love and commitment to each other. In preparing for your marriage ceremony, you asked me to preach from the 13th chapter of 1 Corinthians.

 _4_ _Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful;_ _5_ _it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful;_ _6_ _it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right._ _7_ _Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things._

 _8_ _Love never ends; as for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away._ _9_ _For our knowledge is imperfect and our prophecy is imperfect;_ _10_ _but when the perfect comes, the imperfect will pass away._ _11_ _When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child; when I became a man, I gave up childish ways._ _12_ _For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall understand fully, even as I have been fully understood._ _13_ _So faith, hope, love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love._

Frank continued, "Gabe, please repeat after me. "I, Gabriel Joseph Montgomery, take you, Cassandra Grace Garner, as my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

Gabe repeated the vow Frank read.

"Cassandra, please repeat after me. "I, Cassandra Grace Garner, take you, Gabriel Joseph Montgomery, for my lawful wife/husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

"What symbol do you give of your commitment to Cassandra?"

Miles handed Gabe the wedding ring. "A ring." He then recited. "With this ring, I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, till death do us part."

"Cassandra wishes to answer with a passage from the old testament."

"Entreat me not to leave you or to return from following you; for where you go I will go, and where you lodge I will lodge; your people shall be my people, and your God my God."

"As much as Gabriel and Cassandra have come before God and this company, have pledged their faith and devotion and declared their unity by the giving and receiving of the ring, I pronounce you husband and wife. Gabe, you may kiss your bride."

Gabe leaned in and kissed Cassandra.

"It is my pleasure to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel Joseph Montgomery!"


	33. Chapter 33

**July 4, 1916**

Clara was watching the fireworks on the evening of the Fourth of July with Gabe and Cassandra outside Abigail's café.

"I'm sorry to hear the stage was held up." Cassandra told Clara.

"So was I. But at least I know Jesse is somewhere between here and Cape Fullerton."

"It will be good to have him home." Gabe replied. "He's a good man. He did some wrong things in the past, but he's made it right now. He deserves to be able to get on with his life and finally be able to put his outlaw days behind him once and for all."

Clara nodded, blinking back tears.

Cassandra saw Clara's tears and hugged her. "You've been so brave and strong through this. He'll be home soon. You only have to hang on a little longer."

Clara smiled and nodded. "Thank you both. You've been such good friends to Jesse and I. What would we ever do without you?"

Clara was very proud of her boyfriend. He had completely turned his life around, served his time, and would be coming home the next day. She did, however, feel a little lonely without him there. She wished he could be there to watch the fireworks with her.

"I told you I'd be home for the Fourth." A voice whispered from behind Clara.

She whirled around to see her boyfriend.

"Jesse!" she exclaimed, melting into tears and hugging him. "You're home! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you Darling." He hugged her.

"I didn't think you'd be getting home until tomorrow."

"So did I, but a kind man came and got me."

"Jack?"

"No, Henry."

Clara looked at Henry Gowen. "Thank you Mr. Gowen. Thank you for bringing him back."

Henry nodded and smiled. "You're welcome."

 **July 5, 1916**

Jesse resumed his job the very next day.

"Thank you for coming back to work so soon Jesse, but you really can take a day or two, or even the rest of this week off if you'd like to. I know how long you and Clara have been apart."

"Thanks for the offer Lee, but I want to start making money again right away."

Lee nodded and smiled. "Big plans, huh?"

"I want to buy a house as soon as I can."

"Buy, huh? Well maybe I could help you with that. I bought the house next to Rosemary and my house, not Jack and Elizabeth's of course, but on the other side. It hasn't been lived in for a couple years and could use some work. I'd rent it to you. If you're willing to make the repairs yourself and pay the rent, I'd offer you a fair price to buy it off me when the repairs are made."

"Lee, I can't thank you enough. That's exactly something I would be interested in. I'm ready for something besides a room above the saloon."

"Rosemary and I would love having you as a neighbor, and you wouldn't be far from Jack and Elizabeth either… and Clara." He gave Jesse a playful grin.

"That appeals too."

"I'm happy for you. You couldn't have found a nicer girl."

"I feel the same way."

"Jesse, how would you like to be my assistant manager?"

"Assistant manager? Wow, thank you Lee, I had never even thought about it. You want me."

"Why not? You're doing a great job. It's a higher paying job, you'll be able to save up for that house more quickly, and possibly a piece of jewelry."

Jesse smiled. Then he paused. "Well who would take my old job?"

"Hmm, that is one thing I hadn't considered yet."

"What about Henry?"

"I'll ask him. He did a great job while you were gone."

"Me being assistant manager won't put Hickam out of work will it?"

"Michael, nah. He's in charge of errands, ordering, and stocking. My supply manager, so to speak. The job is yours if you'd like it."

"You have yourself an assistant manager then." Jesse smiled.

"Thank you, young man." Lee smiled, shaking Jesse's hand. "And welcome home."

 **July 8, 1916**

Both Jesse and Clara were off work on Saturday. Jesse had moved all his stuff in boxes into the house and set it on the floor. But other than sleep at the house, he hadn't done a whole lot there yet. Clara was going to help him unpack.

"That was wonderful of Lee and Rosemary to rent this house to you."

"I'm very thankful they did too. It could use some work, but I'm not afraid of a hammer and nails."

"I missed you. So much, Jesse Flynn."

"I missed you Clara Stanton, more than you'll ever know. I'm so happy to be back home. I'm glad I set things right by serving my time. But I finally have that part of my life behind me now."

"I am so proud of you." Clara hugged him.

He smiled.

"I'd like to give you something."

"What's that?"

"This vase." She showed him a simple, but beautiful glass vase. "Abigail gave it to me when I first came to Hope Valley, a welcoming present. And while this isn't your first time here, it's your first time in your own place. This is a welcome home present for you."

"Thanks Clara." Jesse grinned. "I love you."


	34. Chapter 34

**August 13, 1916**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was coming up over the hills outside of Hope Valley.

Abigail Stanton was upstairs at the café getting ready for her wedding. She and Frank were getting married in an early morning wedding before church. It was a beautiful summer Sunday morning and Frank wanted to be able to preach to the congregation without worrying about rushing off to the wedding in the afternoon. The couple agreed on a sunrise wedding. As they made plans, the idea of an early morning wedding seemed more and more magical. They loved the idea of being to spend almost the entire day as a married couple.

The night before, Frank, Becky, and Cody had moved their items to the parsonage where Frank lived. Cody spent the night with Frank while Becky stayed with Abigail for their last night above the café. Abigail owned the café and decided to rent out her old room. It would bring in extra money for the newly married couple and be an extra house in town for someone who needed it.

Becky, Clara, Elizabeth, and Rosemary helped Abigail into her wedding gown.

"You look beautiful, Abigail." Clara smiled.

"You look wonderful, Mom." Becky grinned, hugging the woman who adopted her and her younger brother.

It was 5:30. The wedding would begin at 7:00. The couple would be married by Ned Yost, the town's mercantile owner who was a justice of the peace. Becky was the maid of honor, Elizabeth was the matron of honor, and Clara and Rosemary were bridesmaids. Jack and Cody were the best men and Lee and Jesse were groomsmen.

The couple was getting married at a tiny little valley just outside of town about a mile. It was a beautiful location.

Abigail looked at her attendants and smiled. "It's time ladies."

Rosemary drove her and Lee's car to the wedding and drove Abigail to the valley. There was a small tent there where she could wait until it was time to walk down the aisle.

Once inside the tent, Abigail turned to Elizabeth. "Do you have it?" she whispered.

"I sure do." Elizabeth grinned from ear to ear.

Abigail smiled. "This is the best day of my life. I'm so happy to have my best friend as part of my wedding day."

"And I am thrilled my best friend asked me to be a part of her wedding day."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

The women hugged.

It was time to line up to walk down the aisle. Ned and Frank went up first and stood at the place where he and Abigail would get married. Lee and Rosemary walked down the aisle first, followed by Jesse and Clara. Jack escorted both Becky and Elizabeth, as Cody had a very special role in addition to being a best man. Ned gestured for everyone to stand up. Cody walked his mother down the aisle.

While everyone was watching Abigail and Cody, Elizabeth handed a paper to Ned. He took it and smiled.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"My sister and I do." Cody replied.

Ned nodded and smiled. Abigail kissed Cody's forehead and gave him a hug. Frank patted Cody on the back. Abigail took Frank's arm and they took their place in front of Ned.

"Abigail Hope Stanton, I take you today as my wife, for good times and for bad times, in pleasure and in want. I don't know why God chose to give me such a wonderful gift but I thank Him every day for bringing you into my life. I was sure with my past, no one would ever love me, but every day you help me understand God's love and forgiveness for us a little more through your love and kindness. I am so very thankful for you. I love you Abigail, now and forever. I will love you until the day I die." Frank put a peridot ring on Abigail's finger, her birthstone.

"Franklin Andrew Hogan, I take you today as my husband, for good times and for bad times, in pleasure and in want. Six years ago, my heart broke and I thought I would never find love again, but God brought you into my life when I least expected it. I am so very grateful to God for you every day. You are my rock, my shoulder to cry on, my biggest supporter, and my best friend. God has been so good to me in giving me you. I love you Frank, now and forever. I will love you until the day I die." Abigail slid a simple metal band onto Frank's finger.

Frank dried Abigail's tears. Elizabeth dabbed at her own tears with a handkerchief.

"You ready?" Ned whispered to Frank.

Frank nodded.

"Becky, please step up." Ned smiled.

Becky came to stand by Abigail and Frank.

"Rebecca Ann Stanton, I take you today to be my daughter."

Becky melted into tears. Abigail hugged her.

"I love you. Your smile makes my day better, you're always there to give an encouraging word. You've encouraged me on some dark days. I promise to love you and protect you. I promise to be your safe place to share your secrets and your worries. I promise to love you as God loves us, His children. I vow to show you how a man should treat you through my relationship with your mother. I will be here to encourage you, to dry your eyes, and to help pick you up. I love you Becky, now and forever."

"Will you have Frank as your dad, Becky?"

"Yes!" Becky exclaimed, through tears. She hugged her new dad.

Lee smiled, tears on his cheeks. He looked at his wife Rosemary, who was also crying. Jack smiled, tears in his eyes.

The sound of sniffling and throats clearing from the audience showed that everyone was touched.

"Cody, please step up." Ned smiled.

"Cody Andrew Stanton, I take you today to be my son. I love your caring heart and how you care for everyone so much, myself included. I promise to always be there for hunting and fishing or when you just need to talk. I promise to be a safe place to share your secrets, worries, and dreams. I promise to love you as God loves us, His children. I vow to show you how you should treat a woman through my relationship with your mother. I will be here to encourage you, to dry your eyes, and to help pic you up. I love you Cody, now and forever."

"Will you have Frank as your dad, Cody?"

"I will." Cody smiled, hugging his new dad.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Frank."

Frank and Abigail kissed. Everyone cheered.

"And by presentation of this certificate, it is my pleasure to officially announce Frank as Becky and Cody's dad."

Everyone cheered as Frank hugged Becky and Cody.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce for the first time, the Franklin Andrew Hogan family."

Everyone clapped as the new family of four got in Frank's wagon and headed back to town.

The café was open for breakfast and everyone was welcome to come and celebrate the new family.

Later that morning at church, Frank got up to the pulpit at church.

"Today is a wonderful day." He smiled. "Let's spend some time thanking God for His goodness. I for one am very thankful for my new wife and children. God has been so good to me. Thanks everyone for coming to support us in our new marriage and family life this morning, it means a lot. Is there anyone else who has something they would like to thank the Lord for?"

"I'm thankful for my new dad." Cody smiled.

"So am I." Becky grinned.

Gabe raised his hand. "I'm thankful for the new life God has entrusted to my wife and I. Cassandra and I are having a baby next spring."

Everyone clapped and got up to hug the newly married couple.

Pastor Frank prayed for all the blessings everyone shared. Everyone's hearts were full of joy.


	35. Chapter 35

**October 15, 1916**

Jesse and Clara had grown close over the course of their relationship. Jesse had the house he was renting from Lee paid off and now owned it. He knew the time was right.

It was Sunday and Jesse walked Clara to church. They sat together. Pastor Frank's sermon was about marriage. He quoted Proverbs 18:22, which talked about how a man who finds a wife finds a good thing and favor with God.

After church, Jesse knew what he had to do.

"Clara, I have something important to ask you." Jesse said.

"Yes," Clara smiled.

Jesse got on one knee. "Clara Grace Stanton, will you marry me?"

Clara blinked back tears. "Jesse! Of course I will!"

Jesse hugged Clara. "Is it okay to get married right now?"

"Right now? Right here?"

"Why not?"

Clara smiled.

"I bet Frank would marry us this afternoon."

The couple went to talk to Frank. He was thrilled for them and was excited to marry them that afternoon.

Clara asked Abigail to be her matron of honor while Jesse asked Jack to be his best man.

The wedding attendance was small. Only a handful of people were in the church pews: Elizabeth, Rosemary, Lee, Cassandra, and Gabe.

Lee walked Clara down the aisle before joining Rosemary in the pews.

Tears rolled down Clara's face as they exchanged vows and rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Frank smiled. "Jesse, you may kiss your bride!"

Everyone in attendance was thrilled for the young couple. No one was expecting a wedding that day, but were overjoyed for the now Mr. and Mrs. Flynn!


	36. Chapter 36

**December 25, 1916**

On Christmas Day, Abigail opened her cafe so she and Frank could have some close friends over.

After the meal, Rosemary began to speak. "Lee and I have something to say. Thank you all for being such great friends to us. Thank you so much for welcoming Victoria and loving her. We thank you so much for all you've done for us as we've become parents. Lee and I didn't want to wait too long, and well, Victoria is going to have a little brother or sister this summer!"

Everyone clapped and hugged the couple.

Cassandra hugged Rosemary. "We're pregnant together!"

Rosemary grinned and hugged her young friend. "I'm so excited! Do you and Gabe have any opinion on what you're having?"

"Gabe and I both think girl."

"Lee and I are thinking girl as well on this baby. Everything has been so similar to Victoria's pregnancy. Minimal morning sickness, just very tired."

"I've been the same way, I've really lucked out on having almost no morning sickness." Cassandra smiled.

Elizabeth hugged Rosemary. "I can't wait!"

"Auntie Elizabeth gets another baby to hold." Rosemary grinned.

"When will you be having your next baby Elizabeth? It's been nearly a year since Johnny was born."

"What's wrong with her enjoying some time with Johnny?" Rosemary asked.

"Well, it's just expected that you have another baby soon after your last."

Elizabeth looked like she was about to boil over.

"That is your opinion Florence." Rosemary said, gently taking Elizabeth away from the scene.

"That woman makes me want to explode sometimes." Elizabeth fumed.

"I understand. Her comments were completely uncalled for and I am sorry."

"It's not your fault." Elizabeth said. She sighed. "I would love to be pregnant and we're trying, but nothing yet. Am I too old?"

"Oh no Elizabeth, you're not. I'm older than you. You should have no trouble, the time just isn't right yet."

"I'm just getting tired of people asking when 'the next little Thornton' is coming."

Rosemary nodded, hugging her friend. Elizabeth sniffled. "Thank you Rosemary for being a friend." She completely crumbled into tears.

"Thank you Elizabeth, for your kindness, love, everything. Victoria is so lucky to have a sweet beautiful aunt to love her as she grows up."

"And for this little one too!" Elizabeth beamed, drying her tears.

Jack hugged Lee. "Congratulation Friend."

"Thanks Jack."

"Do you think you'll have a boy or girl this time?"

"Rosemary and I have thought girl since day 1 since so far this pregnancy has been so similar to Victoria's."

"Well I am thrilled for you two."


	37. Chapter 37

**January 8, 1917**

The Christmas break was over and the children were back in school. Opal was staying after school to get help with math. She was already ten years old. The sweet little girl had captured the hearts of everyone in town.

"Does that make sense now Opal?"

"Yes it does. But it doesn't mean I like long division."

Cassandra laughed. "Well if it helps any, math was never my favorite subject either."

"How many months until the baby now, Mrs. Montgomery?"

"Well my due date is April 10, so I'm almost 6 months. I'm almost into my third trimester."

"Tri-what?"

Cassandra chuckled. "Trimester. It's basically dividing the pregnancy into 3 parts. I will be in my last part very soon."

"So the baby will be born soon?"

"Sooner than we think. I'm told the last three months fly by."

"Are you nervous to have the baby? I hear it hurts."

"Yes it does, but you forget all about it once the baby is here. I cannot wait to hold this little boy or little girl in my arms."

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"Gabe and I have both said girl all along. But then again, this is our first child, so we don't know what's typical for a boy or typical for a girl. I've heard something about a quicker heart rate means a girl. But this is my first baby, so I've never done this before. It's a learning process."

"And Dr. Carson and Nurse Carter help you a lot?"

"Yes they do."

Opal looked out the window. "I wish it was spring now. That's when your baby will be born. I'm tired of the snow."

"It does get old after a while but it is pretty also. I've always liked this time of the year. My birthday is coming up. I'll be 22 years old."

"I can't imagine anyone being that old!"

Cassandra laughed out loud. "I couldn't either until I got older, but 22 is still young. My parents are both in their 40's, they're even older than I am."

Opal smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Montgomery, see you tomorrow."

"Thursday, Mrs. Thortnon will be here tomorrow."

"Oh that's right, tomorrow is Wednesday. See you Thursday."

With Cassandra pregnant and Elizabeth caring for a young child, the two teachers taught every other day. Both were in class on Monday, but Cassandra took Tuesdays and Thursdays while Elizabeth took Wednesdays and Fridays.

Cassandra was going to Carson the next day for her weekly checkup.

 **January 9, 1917**

"How is everything, Doctor?" Cassandra asked, holding Gabe's hand.

Carson smiled. "Wonderful. Your little man or little lady is growing perfectly!"

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I can't say for sure, it's just a guess. What do you think?"

"Cassandra and I are both thinking a girl."

"I am too, but we won't know until the baby comes."

"We just want a healthy baby, we don't care if it's a boy or girl as long as they're healthy."

"Absolutely." Carson smiled.

"Next week same time?" Cassandra asked.

"Works for me if it works for you." Carson smiled.

Coming in after them was Rosemary. She brought Victoria with her. Faith offered to hold Victoria and Rosemary happily accepted her offer.

"Congratulations Rosemary, you are officially in your second trimester."

"Oh wonderful, that was my favorite trimester with Little Miss over there."

Carson smiled. "A lot of women like their second trimester the best. You are over the morning sickness but don't gain a whole lot of weight."

"I've been so lucky to have minimal morning sickness with both babies. I'm thinking this baby has to be another girl because of how similar the pregnancies have been."

"Possibly but I know a woman who had a girl and then had a second pregnancy almost identical to her first but she had a boy the second time. So sometimes that rule is true but other times it isn't."

"Lee and I are so in love with Victoria, we would love another little girl. But a boy would be so wonderful too. We'll be thrilled either way."

Carson smiled. "Well I'm happy to tell you that your little man or little lady is doing wonderfully."

Rosemary smiled. "Thank you Carson."

"You're welcome. Take good care of that baby and we'll see you next week."

 **January 29, 1917**

Cassandra's birthday fell on a Monday, so both she and Elizabeth would be at school that day. Elizabeth went to school early. She and the kids had planned in advance to surprise Cassandra for her birthday.

Cassandra walked up the steps to the school. She noticed she was slowly beginning to struggle climbing up stairs, but Carson told her that was a normal symptom. She would be 30 weeks pregnant tomorrow, ¾ of the way through her pregnancy.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Mrs. Montgomery!"

Cassandra's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. "Guys! What a surprise! You didn't have to!"

"We wanted to." Opal grinned.

"You only turn 22 once." Elizabeth smiled. "So we wanted to make sure your day was special."

"We have something for you." Cody smiled, handing Cassandra a gift.

She unwrapped it. Inside was a beautiful crochet hat and a pastel green blanket.

"We chose green because you can use it for a boy or a girl, either way. And we all made a part of the hat. If the baby is a boy, you can put the hat on him plain. And if the baby is a girl, you can add the pink bow and she can wear it that way." Robert explained.

Cassandra blinked back tears. "You guys are so sweet and thoughtful! Thank you so much! Gabe and I and our baby are so lucky to have a community of such loving and wonderful people. Thank you so much!"

She hugged everyone and then they cut into the cake.

 **February 14, 1917**

51-year old Henry Gowen knew exactly who he wanted to spend his Valentine's Day with. He didn't have a wife or even a girlfriend, but he had two little girls whom he loved very much.

Ever since a group or orphans had come a little over a year ago, he had grown close to two little girls, sisters Charlotte and Millie. Charlotte was 12 and Millie was 9. The girls told Henry that he reminded them of their dad, who had tragically been killed in a boat accident along with their mother three years ago.

"Mr. Gowen!" the girls exclaimed, running to hug him.

"I'm happy to see you girls." He smiled, hugging them both.

He took the girls to have supper with him at Abigail's. The girls were very sweet and Henry had grown to love them very much. He didn't have any children of his own and had never been married, but he was sure this was the love a father felt for his children.

After the events of the evening and after taking the girls back to the orphanage, Henry went to talk to Frank and Abigail.

"It's nice to see you Henry, we don't get to talk to you in private like this."

Henry smiled. "I was hoping to talk to the both of you about something on my mind." He paused. "I love those girls."

Abigail smiled and nodded.

"What is the process of adoption like for a single parent? I know you went through it Abigail. It was probably not as difficult for you Frank, since you were going to be married when you adopted Becky and Cody, but I know adoption is no easy thing. But I love those girls, more than I thought I could ever love anyone in the whole world!"

Abigail smiled at the change in Henry. "Adoption isn't easy and it can be a long process. I realize my process was longer than average because of the difficulties I ran into with the children's aunt. I guess that's something you need to brace yourself for, if the children have a relative who will try to keep a non-relative from taking over care of the girls." She paused. "You will have to be honest about your charges up front."

Henry nodded solemnly. "Will that hinder things any?"

Abigail paused. "I'm not sure. But it's better that they know and that you volunteer the information instead of them having to find out another way."

"I understand." Henry replied. "I don't want to do anything that would hurt my chances of adopting them."

"I have a friend you can talk to. She helped me a lot through the adoption process and she talked to Frank quite a bit as he went through the process later on."

"We'll be praying for you Henry in this new journey."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I will need a lot of prayer. Call me crazy, but I feel God is asking me to be a dad to those girls."

"We'll be praying for you, as well as Charlotte and Millie."

"Thank you very much." Henry smiled.


	38. Chapter 38

**March 30, 1917**

Lee and Rosemary celebrated their anniversary by eating at home. Lee cooked for his wife, surprising her when she got home from work at the dress shop. Easter was on April 8, so business at the dress shop was busy.

"Lee!" she exclaimed. "What on earth?"

"Happy 4th anniversary, Sweetheart." He smiled, handing her a glass of wine. "I'm afraid supper isn't the most romantic thing in the world. The only thing besides cold sandwiches that I know how to make is hamburgers." He chuckled.

"Oh Lee, that is absolutely fine! It sounds so good."

"Tori is over next door with Jack and Elizabeth. So we've got the evening to ourselves." He smiled.

They sat at the table. He handed her a plate.

"Oh, no, never!" she made a face of disgust. "Ketchup." She pointed to the burger.

"Sorry, wrong burger." He laughed, switching plates with her.

She smiled, taking in the delicious bite of the burger with mustard and pickles. Just the way she liked her burger, her husband knew her well!

Lee smiled, taking a bite of his burger. "Better?"

"Much. You know exactly how I like it."

"I'm glad. How is the wine?"

"Wonderful."

"Save some room for dessert." He smiled.

Rosemary was intrigued. "What did you make?"

"Oh nothing much. I wouldn't have been able to make it without Elizabeth's help." He smiled.

Rosemary gave him a look. She wanted to know more.

Lee laughed. "Oh all right you win, I'll go get it."

"Thank you Lee!" she beamed.

He laughed, knowing his wife hated being kept out of the loop on a good secret.

"Lee, ice cream! Did you make it!"

"Like I said, I couldn't have done it without Elizabeth's help. I borrowed her recipe and her ice cream maker. It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. You know, for a guy who has almost no cooking experience. I guess I should change that. I am 36, afterall."

"Hey, I'm not that much younger than you and I never cooked until I came to Hope Valley and started working at Abigail's. I'll be 34 next month."

"Old lady." Lee said with a laugh.

Rosemary playfully slapped his arm.

After an evening enjoying each other's company, Lee and Rosemary walked next door to Jack and Elizabeth's.

"Thank you so much for watching her." Lee smiled.

"Thank you for teaching Lee how to make homemade ice cream, Elizabeth." Rosemary smiled.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, while you guys are here, we have something to tell you guys." Elizabeth smiled.

Lee and Rosemary smiled and looked at their friend.

"I just found out a couple days ago, but," Elizabeth took hold of Jack's hand. "We're expecting a baby around Christmas."

"Oh Elizabeth!" Rosemary beamed and hugged her best friend.

"Congratulations, My Friend." Lee smiled, hugging Jack.

"Thanks Lee. We're excited. We're happy for you and Rosemary too, you'll be welcoming your little one in just a few months."

"We'll continue to have children about the same age." Rosemary smiled.

"Congratulations Elizabeth," Lee smiled, hugging Elizabeth.

"Thanks Lee. I was trying to hide the fact that some of the ingredients this morning were making me quite nauseous."

"Oh no," Lee chuckled. "I'm sorry Elizabeth!"

"It's all right Lee, I'm happy I could help you surprise Rosemary."

"Congratulations Jack." Rosemary hugged Jack.

"Thanks Rosie." He smiled.

"Congratulations Johnny." Rosemary smiled, looking at the baby in Elizabeth's arms. "You're going to be a big brother."

"Congrats Little Man." Lee tickled Johnny's foot.

 **April 8, 1917**

On Easter Sunday, everyone gathered on the chilly Sunday morning out but everyone in the congregation gathered just a couple miles out of town for the sunrise service.

After the service, Elizabeth went over to Cassandra. "How are you feeling Cassandra? Anything yet?"

"Some contractions, but no labor. I woke up with pretty intense contractions on Friday night. I was up for close to 2 hours with pains. I kept Gabe up." Cassandra chuckled and looked at Gabe.

"I didn't mind." Gabe smiled.

"Well I'm praying for you guys. I know you'll do great. I can't wait for you to join the 'mama club.'"

"I can't wait to have him or her here either."

"I know you two are going to be wonderful parents, you've had wonderful examples."

Cassandra and Gabe looked at each other and smiled.

"Have a great Easter, you two. Let me know if you need anything."

"We will. Thank you Elizabeth. I'll see you tomorrow, unless I go into labor tonight."

"Well I hope I don't see you tomorrow, but I also hope I do." Elizabeth laughed. "Does that make sense?"

Cassandra laughed. "Yes it does. Have a good day Elizabeth."

"Bye Honey. See you tomorrow."


	39. Chapter 39

**April 9, 1917**

"Nothing yet?" Elizabeth asked, coming into the classroom on Monday morning. There was Cassandra who looked miserably pregnant and about to pop.

"Several contractions, but no labor yet."

"I will be praying especially hard for you and Gabe and for both of your patience."

"Thank you. Gabe is doing wonderfully. He's being patient for both of us, it's me that's struggling. I want to meet this little person, but I also selfishly don't want to feel as big as a barn anymore."

Elizabeth smiled. "I remember that feeling, but every ache and pain is worth it when you meet that little one. And you'd be willing to do it again."

Cassandra caught a special glow on Elizabeth's face. "Elizabeth?"

"Jack and I found out a few days ago that we're expecting our second child!"

"Oh my gosh, Elizabeth, congratulations!" Cassandra beamed and hugged her teacher friend.

"Thanks! We're over the moon! I can't wait for Johnny to have a little brother or sister."

"I'm so happy for you" Cassandra smiled.

 **April 11, 1917**

Cassandra was helping Elizabeth clean the chalkboards and organize books after school. It was about 5:00 in the evening when she began to feel very sharp pain.

"Elizabeth," Cassandra gasped.

"Are you all right Cassandra?"

"I think this might be it! What do I do? I'm scared!"

"Just breathe, I'll help you over to the infirmary."

Cassandra nodded. "What about Gabe?"

"I'll go get him after I make sure you're with Carson and Faith."

Cassandra nodded. "Thank you so much."

That evening around 8:00, Cassandra's labor continued fairly slowly but steadily. She was able to catch about 2 hours of sleep off and on.

"I'm glad I'm able to get a couple naps." Cassandra smiled.

"You will be glad for the extra rest when the hard part of labor comes." Carson smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Gabe asked.

"All right. I'm sore but I can't complain because the worst is yet to come." Cassandra chuckled.

"You will do great, I know it." Faith smiled.

"Thank you." Cassandra smiled.

Labor was pretty slow until about 4:30.

"Carson, I need to push!" Cassandra said suddenly.

After a quick examination, Carson nodded. "You can push Cassandra."

Gabe squeezed her hand and she held her breath and pushed. She took in a breath and pushed again. And again. And again. And yet again.

"Maybe take a rest." Carson suggested.

"I need to keep pushing." Cassandra said somewhat weakly. She pushed again.

"Cassandra, please take a rest." Carson pleaded once she had finished pushing this last time.

Cassandra nodded. "All right." She took a few deep breaths.

"You're a tough one." Carson grinned. "Most women push no more than 3 times in a row, you did 6."

"I'm ready to have my baby." Cassandra smiled weakly.

"I know you are Honey, and you're almost there." Carson smiled.

The next hour was very intense. She kept pushing but no baby. Finally, around 5:30,

"The head is out!" Carson smiled.

"Oh, this hurts!" Cassandra cringed.

"You can do this." Faith encouraged.

Gabe squeezed Cassandra's hand.

She pushed again with a grunt.

"Once more Cassandra."

In minutes, the couple heard their baby cry, and with that, Gabe and Cassandra melted into happy tears.

"Congratulations, you two, you have a healthy happy beautiful baby girl!"

The couple held their daughter and immediately fell in love with her.

They named their daughter Lillian Grace Montgomery, and everyone in town immediately loved their precious angel!


	40. Chapter 40

**April 24, 1917**

"Happy birthday Sweetheart." Lee smiled as Rosemary came down the stairs.

"What's all this?" she asked, her face lighting up.

"Breakfast," he said with a straight face before cracking up in that infection laugh and smiled she had come to know and love.

"Sweetheart, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"And you even got Tori up." Rosemary smiled, coming down into the kitchen and gently touching the head of her 11-month old daughter, who sat in her high chair.

"We had some extra formula so I gave it to her. She shouldn't get hungry for a few hours anyway."

"I can't believe it's been a year already since she was born."

"And in another 3 months or so, she's gonna have a little sister or brother."

"I can't wait to have two children, can you Lee?"

"I'm excited to have this little one here too." Lee grinned. He paused. "Oh, I have your gift."

"Leland, you certainly didn't have to. Breakfast was more than enough."

He gave her a smile. "I wanted to."

She smiled as she opened the gift. "Oh Lee, thank you!"

Inside, she found a bottle of lavender perfume, a mirror with a handle that had a lovely rose print on it, and a scarf.

"I thought you would like them."

"I do." She smiled.

"So how does 34 feel?"

"Not a whole lot different than 33 so far." She chuckled.

"Well I think you look as beautiful as when you were 23."

"You didn't even know me when I was 23." She gave him a look.

"You've showed me pictures." He smiled.

"I was young and immature and didn't know what I wanted at all in life then."

"Well the things you learned then have made you a pretty great human right now."

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you." He smiled, kissing her.

"You know what this means now, I have to think of how to surprise you on your birthday."

Lee playfully rolled his eyes. "You have until September, Darling."

"It's never too early to start."

He chuckled.

 **May 13, 1917**

After church on Sunday, 36-year old Carson Shepherd took his 30-year old co-worker and girlfriend on a picnic.

"It's a lovely day." Faith smiled. "This time of the year is so pretty."

"It is." Carson smiled.

"You seem deep in thought."

"I guess I am."

Faith made eye contact with him, hoping he would continue talking. It worked.

"I love the time we've spent together."

Faith gulped, fearing the worst. "So have I, Carson. I've enjoyed every minute."

"But we can't go on like this."

Faith was nervous.

"We can't go on the way we are. I have thought a lot about it. There's only one thing I know to do."

Faith looked down, bracing herself for the breakup.

To her surprise, something completely different happened.

Carson got down on one knee. "Faith Georganne, will you marry me?"

"Carson," she was speechless for a moment. "I would love to!"

The couple hugged and kissed.

A few days later when the couple was discussing wedding plans, they settled on a November wedding date. Frank would officiate. The rest of the details had yet to be worked out. The couple was looking forward to becoming husband and wife.


	41. Chapter 41

**May 14, 1917**

Lee and Rosemary were throwing a small birthday party for Victoria's 1st birthday on Thursday. Rosemary walked over to the school to give Elizabeth an invitation on Monday morning.

"Oh Rosemary, that's so sweet of you to do this for Tori."

"She's gonna have to grow up very quickly in another couple months. I want to show her that her daddy and I love her more than anything in the whole world." Rosemary paused, tears in her eyes. "In some ways I dread that she will have to share our attention with a little brother or sister. I just want her to know that she's loved."

Elizabeth squeezed Rosemary's hand. "She will. You and Lee are doing a wonderful job with her."

"The other day in the store, Florence was telling Mollie that it was a mistake for us to have two babies so close together." Rosemary's voice broke with emotion.

"Florence Blakely can't keep her darn nose out of good people's business. She has to go proving to everyone that she knows much more about life. Well she doesn't! She's a gossip. Always remember that, Rosemary. You and Lee are doing wonderfully with Victoria and you will do wonderfully with her little brother or sister also."

"I don't know." Rosemary whispered.

Elizabeth hugged her. "It's okay to worry. But you know something. God made us friends for this reason. He knew we would need each other's help raising our kids. So he brought us into each other's life." Elizabeth paused. "You know something, I never thought that the ex-fiancee of my husband would become one of my best friends. We've come so far Rosemary."

Rosemary smiled. "Yes we have. I'm thankful for you Elizabeth and that you didn't treat me as terribly as I treated you. Maybe I'm getting a taste of my own medicine with Florence. Maybe this is an opportunity for me to be as gracious with her as you were with me."

"It's not easy." Elizabeth laughed.

"I can imagine. But I will do my best."

"You're wonderful." Elizabeth hugged her friend.

"So you and Jack will be there?"

"We wouldn't miss it. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Well Abigail is bringing the cake."

"This is a birthday party, you have to have ice cream with the cake." Elizabeth grinned.

"Oh dear, I hadn't even thought of ice cream."

"You remember the ice cream Lee made for you on your anniversary?"

"Yes, it was wonderful!" she paused. "That was your ice cream machine."

"I would love to!" Elizabeth beamed.

"Oh thank you so much Elizabeth, but that won't be too much for you with your school schedule will it?"

"Oh no, I have Wednesdays and Fridays off. I watch Lily for Cassandra on those days since those are her days to teach alone. I 'll make it while Johnny and Lily are asleep and put it in the ice box. Besides, there's hardly any homework these days since we're in the last two weeks now."

"Oh thank you so much Elizabeth!"

"You're welcome." Elizabeth smiled. "We'll see you Thursday."

 **May 17, 1917**

"You were right, Elizabeth, ice cream was just what we needed!" Rosemary smiled.

Everyone besides Jack, Elizabeth, and Johnny had gone home. Elizabeth and Rosemary were cleaning up the kitchen.

Everyone had a great time at Victoria's birthday party. Guests in attendance were Frank, Abigail, Becky, Cody, Jack, Elizabeth, Johnny, Gabe, Cassandra, Lily, Jesse, Clara, and of course, Lee, Rosemary, and Victoria.

"Oh it was my pleasure. I hope to put it to lots of use this summer."

"Ice cream socials in the heat of summer do sound nice."

"Yes they do. Pregnancy cravings won't help that any."

Rosemary laughed. "No they won't!"

"Well you're lucky, you're due in July, so your cravings will go away halfway through the summer. I'll be like this until Christmas."

"But it's all for a good cause."

"Yes it is." Elizabeth smiled. "A Christmas baby will be so wonderful."

Rosemary grinned.

"I suppose you're counting down the weeks."

"Not quite, but I'm getting there." Rosemary laughed.

"What is your due date again?"

"Carson said July 13 last time I asked. That's the anniversary of the day Gabe's dad died." She looked down sadly for a second before looking up again. "Carson is guessing the baby will be about a week early but he said the baby could also be stubborn and come two weeks late!" she chuckled.

"That was the way Johnny was, two weeks late. I had two false labors and was crying nearly every day I went past my due date. I was in terrible shape!" Elizabeth laughed. "I sure hope his little brother or sister doesn't make me wait that long!"

"I hear second babies don't wait near as long. But I was lucky, I only went 6 days late with Tori, so I really have nothing to complain about. The only thing that gets me is I'm so much heavier this time. I weigh 4 pounds more with this baby than I did with Tori. And I still have 8 weeks to go!"

"Don't they say a bigger baby means you're having a boy? I'm not sure since I'm not too far along with this little guy or girl yet but that's what I've heard."

"I think I've heard that too. I don't know. Lee and I are both convinced it's a girl. Last time I thought boy and Lee thought girl, but we're both thinking girl this time. Other than my extra weight, everything about this pregnancy has been nearly identical to Tori's."

"Well since you and Lee are guessing girl, I'll guess boy so one of the three of us is right." She paused and gave her friend a playful look. "Unless it's twins!"

"Oh no Elizabeth!" Rosemary laughed and playfully slapped Elizabeth's arm.

 **July 16, 1917**

Two months went by quickly and it was time for Baby Coulter 2 to be born.

Rosemary was ready to have her baby. Her due date had come and gone three days ago. She tried not to complain too loudly, her dear friend Elizabeth had gone two weeks over with her son Johnny a year and a half ago. But still, Rosemary desperately wanted to meet her and her husband Lee's child.

Around 10:00, Rosemary began to feel some pains, but she had experienced pains for nearly a month, and she thought nothing of it as she had been having some mild pain lately. After all, she had a full term in her stomach, which was growing ever smaller each day for the growing baby. About an hour later, she pains were even worse. She laid down.

 _This can't be labor, this can't be labor._ But her common sense kicked in. _This was labor._

She laid down, moaning in pain. She tried to breathe through the contractions.

It seemed like it had been an hour when in actuality, it had only been about 20 minutes. It was now 11:50. Victoria began to cry. She had woken up from her morning nap.

Rosemary tried to get up but a sharp pain hit her again. She threw herself right back on the bed, groaning.

"I'm sorry, Baby." She told Victoria, starting to cry. "Your daddy will be home any minute."

Sure enough, Lee was home in only about 5 minutes.

"Lee!" Rosemary called in pain when she heard the door.

Lee ran upstairs, hearing both her and Victoria crying.

Lee picked Victoria up out of her crib.

"Rosie, are you all right?"

"She's been crying Lee and I couldn't even get up to get to her!" Rosemary cried her eyes out. "Ohh!" she yelped in pain.

"Sweetheart, is it time?"

"I don't know Lee." Rosemary cried.

"Sweetheart, you could have called me."

"I didn't know if it was labor or not. Plus I didn't know if I could make it downstairs to the phone." Rosemary cried.

"It's all right. I'm just glad you and Tori are okay. Do you think you can walk downstairs? I can help you into the car and we'll go to the infirmary."

"I think so." Rosemary nodded weakly.

Lee helped her stand up. He guided her into the car with one hand, the other holding Tori. Then he got in the driver's seat.

"You can't drive with her on your lap." Rosemary said.

"Are you up to holding her?"

"Yes, just drive quickly."

Lee nodded and with that, they were off.

The drive to the infirmary wasn't a long one but with the burning pain Rosemary was in, it seemed like an eternity.

"Lee, I think I'm going to throw up." Rosemary said as Lee was helping her up the stairs into the infirmary.

"You're going to throw up?" Lee asked, worried.

"It feels like it… yes!" she ran behind the building.

Lee followed her.

She had already become sick by the time he got around the building.

"Are you all right?"

"I feel a little better now."

"Let's go inside and get you a drink of water."

"I'm not sure I could stomach it."

Lee was concerned. He gently took her hand. "Come on Honey."

Inside, Faith took a small amount of ice from an ice block and smashed it into ice cubes that Rosemary could ingest slowly.

"These will keep you hydrated but they shouldn't make you get sick again."

"Thank you." Rosemary said, managing to smile.

"Have you felt the need to throw up again since the first time?" Carson asked.

"No, I'm feeling much better."

"Good."

"So I'm in labor officially?" Rosemary asked.

"Absolutely. And things are moving quickly. There's a good chance you'll meet your little one today."

Lee and Rosemary smiled.

"Tori!" Lee exclaimed, running outside.

He had almost forgotten their daughter. Thankfully she had slept through the whole thing and it had only been a few minutes.

"Is she okay?" Rosemary asked.

"Just fine, Mama." Lee smiled.

"Can I hold her for a bit?"

Lee smiled and handed her to his wife.

"I can't believe it's been 14 months since I did this the first time. You're gonna be a big sister, Tori, maybe even today."

Suddenly, Rosemary felt a pain. "Oh my goodness!" She quickly handed Victoria to Lee.

"Bear down, Rosemary. Work through it." Carson said gently.

"Breathe." Faith coaxed.

Rosemary was holding her breath.

"Breathe, Rosemary." Faith coaxed. "Breathe."

"Breathe Sweetheart." Lee pleaded across the room.

"Breathe, Rosemary, breathe." Carson instructed.

The pain was very intense. She held her breath to cope with the pain, but it was too much. She blacked out.

"Rosemary? Rosemary?" Carson gently smacked Rosemary's cheek with the back of his hand, trying to get a response.

"Fainted?" Faith asked.

"Yep."

"Why didn't she breathe?" Lee asked.

"To cope with the pain. What do you do when a saw belt smacks you?"

Lee nodded. "I hold my breath until the initial sting passes."

"Exactly. It's a common thing people do. Rosemary had a long tough contraction. She tried to hold her breath to make it through but she blacked out."

"Is the baby all right? Where's Tori?" Rosemary asked, opening her eyes.

"She's fine, we were worried about you."

"That was a tough one. I wanted to push and it was so intense. The only way I could cope with it was to hold my breath. I guess I held it too long."

"Just a little." Faith grinned. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I am."

The next 3 hours were very intense. Rosemary was in a lot of pain.

"Not another one." Rosemary groaned as another contraction came on. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She squeezed Lee's hands until both her and his knuckles turned as white as a sheet!

"I can't do this anymore, Lee." An exhausted Rosemary panted.

"Sweetheart, you're doing it. You're tougher than this pain, you can do this!"

"Rosemary, it's time. You can push."

Rosemary nodded and looked at Lee. He held her hand. "Deep breath." He said.

She pushed with a grunt.

She pushed for the next 15 minutes.

"Again, Rosemary. Do you have it in you or do you need a rest?"

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Rosemary said.

Faith quickly grabbed a bucket.

Lee and Carson sat her up just in time.

"I'm sorry." Rosemary said, tears in her eyes. "Why am I throwing up? I hardly had any morning sickness this pregnancy, but I'm sure sick now."

"Don't worry about it. Lots of women throw up during labor. It's a normal body reaction." Carson smiled.

Tori began crying. Lee tried to figure out what was wrong. "She doesn't need to be changed, she doesn't seem tired. I don't know what's wrong." He said, tears in his eyes.

"She's hungry." Rosemary said, tears in her eyes. "I can't feed her right now."

"We have some milk in the ice box." Faith said. "I'll get you a bottle and you can feed her, Lee."

"Thank you." He smiled, feeling a little better. When Victoria began to suck on the bottle, he felt even better.

Faith grabbed a chair for Lee. "Sit down if you'd like Lee." She smiled.

"Thanks Faith."

"I need to push again." Rosemary said. "But I feel sick."

Lee set Victoria in the chair and he and Faith ran to Rosemary.

"Are you going to throw up?" Lee asked.

"It feels like I could."

"Grab a bucket, Faith." Carson said. Go ahead and push and if you throw up, don't worry. The bucket will be right here."

Rosemary nodded. She felt lightheaded and nauseous but pushed. She stopped and turned her head to the bucket and threw up.

Lee gave her a couple ice chips.

"How am I going to make it through this if I keep getting sick?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"You're doing great, Honey, don't give up." Lee hugged his wife.

Tori began crying. "I've gotta go check on Tori, she probably wants the rest of her bottle."

Rosemary nodded. "Don't worry about me. Carson and Faith are here."

Lee offered the bottle to Victoria once again, silently praying she would finish quickly so he could return to his wife.

When Tori was finished, she seemed tired. "Faith, do you have an extra bed that I could lay Tori on?"

"Oh yes, in the back room. You can leave the door open so you can hear if she cries."

Lee gently set Victoria in the middle of the bed. "Sleep well, Baby Girl." He whispered.

He returned to his wife. She was pushing.

"You're doing great, Honey." He encouraged.

About 15 minutes later, Carson smiled.

"Rosemary, I can see the head, you are so close!"

Lee smiled. "You can do this, Baby!"

Rosemary managed to smile before pushing once again.

Carson and Faith were both beaming ear to ear. "Three more pushes Rosemary, and your baby is here!"

Rosemary smiled. She took a deep breath, pushing again. And again.

"One more Rosemary." Carson grinned.

Rosemary smiled and pushed very hard.

Carson cut the cord and the baby began to cry.

Lee began crying and Rosemary smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations, you two, you have a beautiful little girl."

"Two beautiful daughters and a wonderful wife, I am so blessed." Lee smiled.

"Would you like to hold her?" Faith asked.

"Absolutely." Lee smiled.

Faith placed the baby wrapped in a pink blanket in Lee's arms. "

Hi Honey." He whispered. "How are you, Baby Girl? I'm your daddy and I love you." Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Rosemary smiled, watching them.

0

"Let's go meet your mama, she's someone who is pretty amazing."

Lee placed their daughter in Rosemary's arms.

"Hi Baby Girl," Rosemary kissed their daughter's forehead.

Lee left the room to go get Victoria.

"Victoria, this is your sister."

Victoria smiled. "B-b"

"Yeah, this is the baby." Rosemary smiled.

Victoria kissed the baby's forehead.

"You're so sweet Tori. Do you like your sister?" Lee asked.

Victoria nodded her head.

Lee and Rosemary decided on the name Margaret Rose for their daughter.

"That is a beautiful name." Carson smiled.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Faith agreed.


	42. Chapter 42

**I'M BACK! I needed more time than I thought to get over my "writers' block," but I have some new material and can't wait to be publishing chapters more often. I have a new character in this chapter. I can't wait for you to meet her. I have an exciting plot in mind for her. Can't wait to be posting chapters more often!**

 **August 10, 1917**

It was Carson's 37th birthday and the town was throwing him a party, led by his fiancée, Nurse Faith Carter.

Faith walked in to see Elizabeth up on a ladder decorating.

"Elizabeth, please be careful." Faith warned her nearly 6-month pregnant friend.

"Oh I'm fine, Faith."

"Still, Jack is out of town until this evening, so I'm his fill-in, here to remind you to not do anything to hurt that baby!" she playfully wagged a finger at Elizabeth.

"I'll be careful. I promise."

That evening, everyone had a wonderful time at the party.

"Happy birthday again Carson," Jesse patted Carson on the back as he and Clara were leaving the party.

"Thanks for coming, you two." Carson smiled.

The young married couple was walking home when Clara handed Jesse a small package.

"What's this?"

"It's for you."

"My birthday isn't until December. Did you find something you just couldn't wait to give me?" he asked with a grin.

"You could say that." Clara smiled.

Jesse was curious. He unwrapped the box. Inside was a small baby bottle. He looked at it for a minute, then gasped and looked up at his wife, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me?"

"You're gonna be a daddy in the spring!" Clara beamed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh baby! Clara!" he hugged his wife. "I can't believe it!"

"I can't either, Carson said as near as he can tell now, the baby will be born sometime in April. It's still early in my pregnancy but I wanted to tell you."

Jesse put a hand on Clara's stomach. "You are amazing! I can't wait to meet him or her."

"Me either." She smiled, kissing him on the lips.

 **August 13, 1917**

Three days later was Abigail and Frank's first anniversary. They had invited Jesse and Clara to come over and have supper with them.

"We have something to tell you." Jesse smiled. "We just found out ourselves. You two are going to be grandparents in April."

Frank grinned and Abigail gasped.

Cody jumped up and hugged Clara. Becky hugged Jesse.

"A baby?" Abigail whispered.

Clara laughed and nodded.

"Oh Clara!" Abigail hugged her. "How far along are you?"

"Not far, I'm not due until April but we wanted to tell you both."

"Congratulations." Frank smiled. "We are so happy for you."

"You two are going to be an aunt and uncle." Clara smiled at Becky and Cody.

"We can't wait." Cody grinned.

 **August 28, 1917**

A middle-aged woman got off the stagecoach that morning. She stepped off slowly and glanced down the street, taking in the town.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Henry Gowen asked.

"Do you have any places to stay here in town?"

"We do, above the saloon."

The woman's face fell for a moment. "Any other places? She asked shyly.

"I'm afraid not."

"I haven't set foot in a saloon in…" she said barely above a whisper before her voice trailed off. "Thank you, Mr…"

"Gowen. Henry Gowen."

The woman held out her hand. "Minnie Anderson."

"Will I be seeing you around, Misses Anderson?"

"Miss. And yes, I certainly hope so." She paused. "Not many people think of starting all over again at 50 years old, but here I am doing so."

"That doesn't sound like such a crazy idea. I'm only a year older than you. It sounds like a great idea. I've done the same thing in the last couple years. Not moving to a new town and starting all over, but burying the old me behind, you might say."

"I can understand that." Minnie agreed.

"I'll let you get settled in. I'll be seeing you, Miss Anderson."

"Thank you Mr. Gowen."

Minnie went over to the saloon and was able to get a room. She shuddered as she walked up past the saloon area and up the stairs.

"I never thought I'd be in a saloon again." She said to herself.

That evening, she went downstairs to grab something to eat. She hoped her food would come quickly so she could eat and get out of the saloon area.

"Would you like a beer or a whiskey?" the waitress asked.

"No thank you, just coffee."

"And to eat? The special is fried chicken and lettuce salad."

"The special sounds great, thank you." Minnie smiled.

"It will be out soon."

"Thank you."

While waiting for her food, Henry came into the saloon. He saw her.

"Nice to see you Mrs. Anderson."

"Mr. Gowen, please sit down."

"Thank you." Henry smiled. "How are you liking the town so far?"

"The town is lovely. Such a nice place. The people all seem to really care about each other."

"Well if you're used to the city, I guess Hope Valley is a little lacking when it comes to shopping and entertainment. But the people here are wonderful, there truly is no place I'd rather be."

"I'm so happy to hear that."

"You mentioned you aren't married," Henry said. "Did you lose your husband?"

"I have actually never been married. I got engaged when I was 29, but it didn't work out. So I've been engaged but never married. How about you?"

"I've never been married either."

"Anything that was close to marriage?"

"Nothing ever got that far. I guess I've always been destined to be a loner." Henry said. He was smiling, but Minnie could tell it was a smile faked to cover pain.

"Well Mr. Gowen, if we're going to keep running into each other, I'd like you to please call me Minnie."

"That sounds good, Minnie. And I would like you to call me Henry."

"I can do that Henry. Do you know of any empty buildings in town here?"

"Nothing at the moment." Henry smiled. "Any particular reason?"

"Well I took a walk through town this afternoon and I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted to do in this town, but now I know for sure. I want to build a room and board house. Something so there is another option for lodging. Can you imagine how parents with young children will react if they come through town and find out they have to sleep in the saloon?"

Henry smiled. "I think a room and board will do just fine in Hope Valley. But you would have to build one or have it built."

"Do you have a sawmill here in Hope Valley?"

"We do. It's run by Lee Coulter. He's a good friend of mine. He's probably the most compassionate, patient person I've ever met. Given me far more chances than I deserve."

"He sounds like a good man."

"He is. He and his wife Rosemary are both very active members of the community. They have two little girls, the younger one was just born about 3 weeks ago."

"They sound like a nice couple."

"They are a very nice couple. Both are in their 30's. Rosemary was actually an actress in New York in her 20's before she came to Hope Valley."

"I'm sure she has some stories."

"Oh always." Henry chuckled.

Minnie and Henry chatted some more over their meal.

"Henry, if you're up for it tomorrow, I would like to show you where I'm thinking of building the room and board."

"I would love to see the area."

"Would you like to meet out front of the saloon tomorrow morning?"

"Sure. I go to work at 8:00. Do you mind early?"

"Early morning walks are the best." Minnie smiled. "I can do 7:00 if that isn't too early."

"7:00 will be wonderful." Henry smiled.

"See you tomorrow Henry. Have a good night."

"Goodnight Minnie."

 **August 29, 1917**

At 7:00, just as they planned the previous night, Minnie and Henry met each other out in front of the saloon.

"It's a little bit of a walk, but we can get there and back before you have to go to work." Minnie said.

They walked past the infirmary. Soon after walking past, Minnie stopped at a bare lot of land.

"I was thinking of building the room and board right here."

"And I even know who owns this land. I know him very well."

"Who might that be, Henry?" Minnie grinned.

"You're looking at him."

"You?" Minnie raised her eyebrows.

"I had intentions of building a house on this land and selling it but you know how life gets busy and you just don't get to some things. I would be happy to give you a good price for it Minnie."

Minnie and Henry went to the bank and completed the transaction.

"Last night you mentioned a Mr. Coulter? Would you mind pointing me in his direction? I need to talk to him about some lumber."

"I actually work for him. If you would like to walk to work with me, I would enjoy the company."

Minnie smiled. "I would enjoy that Henry."

They got to the sawmill.

"Good morning Lee."

"Good morning Henry. Good morning ma'am."

"Good morning Mr. Coulter."

"Lee, I know you're not open for another 15 minutes, but I've got a prospective buyer for you."

Lee looked up from his paperwork.

"Hi Mr. Coulter, my name is Minnie Anderson. I just bought some land here in town and am looking to build a room and board. Henry told me that you would give me a good price on lumber."

"A room and board, huh? Hope Valley would sure benefit from one. How long have you been in town Mrs. Anderson?"

"Miss. And I've only been in town for about a day."

"Anything in particular bring you to Hope Valley? Family?"

"Just a desire to start over again… at 50 years old." She chuckled.

"Crazier things have been done." Lee smiled.

"I love this town already, Mr. Coulter. I think a room and board would do a lot of good for this town."

"That it would. How big are you thinking of building it?"

"Nothing huge, but enough to accommodate a few people. A kitchen, a living room, 3 or 4 rooms. Plus one more. My plan is to live at the room and board."

"I like it." Lee smiled. "I will run some numbers and then can I get back to you, Mrs. Anderson? I should have them by the end of the day."

"Absolutely. And please call me Minnie."

"In that case, please call me Lee."

"Thank you Lee, I appreciate it. I'll look forward to hearing from you soon."


	43. Chapter 43

**August 31, 1917**

"Someone is working hard this afternoon."

Millie turned over her shoulder to hear a familiar voice.

"Hi Henry," she stopped her work and mopped her brow with the back of her arm.

"I brought you a glass of lemonade. Lee said it was the least he could do for delivering the lumber and encouraging your hard work ethic, even in the heat of summer." Henry smiled.

"Well tell Lee thank you." Minnie grinned.

"I'm off work at 5:00. Can I help you?"

"You know, I would appreciate that very much. Thank you Henry."

"I'll see you this evening Minnie." He smiled, turning around to head back to work.

That evening, just as he had promised, Henry came to help Minnie after work. They stopped once the frame for the ground level was complete.

"It's only the first floor, but it looks so good." Minnie smiled. She hugged Henry. "Thank you so much for your help Henry. I didn't expect help at all but I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all." Henry smiled. "I'm happy to help."

Minnie grinned. "Well since you helped me, the least I can do is take you out to supper. My treat."

Henry smiled. "I accept, but please let me pay. Please."

Minnie gave him a face for a second before relenting. "Oh all right. You must stop being such a gentleman, Henry."

"I hope you don't mind that we have a couple guests at supper."

Minnie was quiet, allowing him to go on.

"I have become friends with a couple orphan girls at the orphanage. They're sisters. Charlotte and Millie. You'll really like them."

Minnie smiled. "I would love to meet them!"

"I was gonna go pick them up now. Care to join me?"

"Of course." She smiled.

Henry extended his arm to escort her and she accepted.

"I cannot get over the beauty in this town. It really is something to see."

"The sunsets and sunrises are incredible."

"I've only gotten a couple of each so far, but I agree. I can't wait for many more."

Henry smiled.

At the orphanage, Charlotte and Millie smiled and ran to Henry.

"Mr. Gowen!" Charlotte ran to him and hugged him.

"Hi Mr. Gowen!" Millie smiled and hugged him.

"Hello Charlotte, Millie. How was your day?"

"It was good, but we've been waiting for tonight."

Henry smiled. "Girls, I would like you to meet someone. This is Miss Minnie Anderson."

"Hi Miss Minnie." Charlotte smiled.

"Hi Miss Minnie." Millie hugged her.

"Hi girls, it's so nice to meet you."

"Miss Minnie has only been in town a couple days. I'm helping her build the room and board that she is going to open in Hope Valley soon. I hope it's okay I invited her to come along with us to supper at Abigail's."

"Of course." Charlotte smiled.

Millie smiled and hugged Minnie again.

The foursome walked to the café. They placed their orders. They enjoyed talking and getting to know each other better during the meal. Afterward, Henry and Minnie walked the girls back to the orphanage.

Henry walked Minnie back to the saloon.

"They're very sweet girls Henry, thank you for introducing me to them."

"They say I look like their dad. The girls lost their parents at a young age. They were almost separated about a year ago but the girls who run the orphanage fought for them to stay together." Henry paused. "Call me crazy but I feel God telling me something about those girls. I think, I think I'm supposed to adopt those girls."

Minnie smiled. "They would love you so much. You are such a gentleman, you would be a great dad."

Henry smiled shyly. "Thank you."

As they got closer to the saloon, Minnie spoke up. "I can't wait until I can stay at the room and board. I can't get out of this saloon soon enough."

Henry cautiously chose his words. "Ever since you got to town, I've noticed you are… on edge… about staying in the saloon. Is everything all right Minnie?"

Minnie paused. "Do you have time to walk around the pond? It's a long story."

"Of course." Henry nodded.

Minnie was quiet for a couple minutes before speaking up. "I used to work in a saloon, until about 2 years ago."

"A waitress?"

"No, entertainment…" she paused. "Male entertainment. I was a saloon girl…" she hung her head. "I worked as a prostitute for nearly 20 years. I told you I was engaged before. That's why things broke off. I was never proud of the work I did, but it paid the bills. I got to a really low place in my life. I was depressed with my work. I drank alcohol pretty heavily for about 3 years. I haven't had any alcohol in nearly 2 years. I quit drinking shortly after I quit my job at the saloon. I jumped from job to job until I decided to come out here and start all over. That's why I hate staying in the saloon. I don't want anything to do with that life ever again. I cannot wait to get out of there as soon as I can." She paused. "And I don't blame you if you never want to see me again Henry. I really don't."

Henry hugged Minnie. "I would never feel that way Minnie. I have a past too." He paused. "7 years ago, coal mining was the main occupation of the men here in Hope Valley. The town actually used to be called Coal Valley because the coal mine was such a huge part of the town. I was in charge. I made some poor decisions. I knew everything wasn't on the up and up, but I didn't say anything. 46 men died because of me. Husbands, fathers, sons, brothers. All because I wasn't honest. Lee Coulter brought his sawmill to town about a year later. If anyone is to thank for the happy atmosphere of this town and how wonderful it is to live here, it's him. I'm ashamed of my past. Lee has given me far more second chances than I deserve. I don't deserve to have a kind, compassionate boss like him but I'm so thankful for him. I don't blame YOU if YOU'RE the one who never wants to talk to me again after knowing my past."

Minnie hugged Henry. "Thank you Henry for telling me your story. I always say 'But for the grace of God go I.' No one should think more highly of themselves than anyone. If just one thing in our lives had been done differently, our lives could look a whole lot different than they are now. Thank you for not hiding your past from me Henry. I feel like I know you so much better than I did before you told me what had happened. And I'm not upset. Henry… she paused. I love you. I love you Henry."

"I love you too Minnie."

Henry gave Minnie a kiss. They smiled at each other for a second.

"Thank you again for telling me your story too. I feel like I also know you better. Thank you for not hiding that from me."

Minnie smiled and nodded.

The two walked back to the saloon.

"Thank you for tonight, Henry. For supper, introducing me to the girls, helping me finish the framing, and mostly, telling me your story. I am so thankful for everything."

"I feel the same." Henry smiled. He kissed Minnie on the cheek. He paused before speaking up again. "Minnie, may I have permission to court you?"

Minnie smiled a wide, youthful smile. "You may."

"Thank you for saying yes."

"Thank you for asking me."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

 **September 1, 1917**

The next morning was Saturday. Henry got a bunch of guys together to go work on the room and board. He hadn't told Minnie. He wanted it to be a surprise.

Minnie woke up around 8:00. She had been rising early to start on her building, but allowed herself to sleep in today. It was Saturday after all!

She got dressed and walked down the street to the room and board. The closer she got, she could hear hammers pounding nails. She rounded the corner. She gasped when she saw several men from the sawmill working on her building.

"Henry!" she gasped.

She gave him a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"I know what you said last night. You wanted to be out of the saloon as soon as possible. Many hands makes the work light. I figure if me and the men come over, even if it's just for a couple hours a day, we'll have this done for you in a couple weeks."

Minnie smiled, tears in her eyes. "Henry, I don't know what to say. Other than thank you. Thank you so much, for your kindness to me."

"You're welcome." Henry smiled.

Minnie pulled out her hammer. "Do you have room for one more?" she grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask." Henry smiled. He hugged her. "Let's get at it, Boss."


	44. Chapter 44

**September 16, 1917**

A couple weeks had gone by before the room and board was finished.

Minnie was hosting a grand opening that night. Henry took the day off to help her get ready.

"I haven't cooked for this many people in a long time." Minnie chuckled. "I hope everyone around here likes steak and mashed potatoes."

"Oh definitely. We're pretty simple out here. I don't think many people around here could even pronounce those fancy city dishes."

Minnie laughed. "I only know how to pronounce them from my restaurant job a year ago. I don't mind fancy eating from time to time, but I much prefer simple home cooking like this."

"I have to agree." Henry grinned.

That evening, Abigail introduced Minnie. "I think most everyone has met Minnie Anderson, but I'll let her introduce herself."

"I've met several of you but for those of you I haven't met yet, I'm Minnie Anderson. I've been in town for almost three weeks now. We've been working hard for three weeks straight and thanks to the help of several in your community, the room and board is finished. I'd like to send a special thanks to Lee Coulter who supplied the lumber as well as several hours himself helping me work on the building. I'd like to thank Lee for allowing some of his men to help me build this. I would like to thank Henry Gowen for his countless hours helping me. He has probably helped me the most. Thank you Henry, for your hard work, as well as your friendship." Minnie locked eyes with Henry for a second and smiled at him.

He returned the smile.

Minnie turned to Abigail and smiled. "Madame Mayor, shall we?"

Abigail smiled and came back to the front step with a pair of scissors. Minnie motioned for Henry to come cut the ribbon with them. He obliged.

The threesome cut the ribbon and everyone cheered.

"Let's go eat!" Minnie smiled, motioning for everyone to go inside.

After the meal, Minnie opened the floor to anyone who wanted to make an announcement.

Rosemary stood up. "My husband's birthday is next week and I have a little early birthday gift I would like to give him."

Lee smiled, despite how he hated to be the center of attention. He joined Rosemary standing. She handed him a box wrapped with wrapping paper. He opened it and found a cross stitched piece inside. He took it out.

 _And baby makes five._ It read.

Lee looked up at Rosemary, tears in his eyes. "Sweetheart, a baby?"

Rosemary laughed with joy. "Yes! I couldn't believe it when I heard, but we're having a baby in March! Margaret will be less than a year older than her little brother or sister."

Lee hugged Rosemary. "We're having a baby." He smiled.

Everyone clapped. Lee and Rosemary sat down.

Jesse stood up. "We haven't told many people yet, but Clara and I are expecting too. Our little one will be born in April."

Everyone cheered.

Henry stood up once everyone had quieted down. "Against her better judgment," He placed a hand on Minnie's shoulder. "This woman has agreed to court me."

Everyone cheered.

It was an exciting night full of joy.

After the guests left, Minnie went to the orphanage to ask if Charlotte and Millie could spend the weekend at the room and board with her. The orphanage was thrilled to let the girls stay with Minnie. Charlotte and Millie were over the moon.

"Thank you so much Miss Minnie." The girls hugged her.

"Of course, girls." Minnie hugged them.

That night, Henry, Minnie, and the girls sat in the living room laughing and telling stories. They lost track of time and it was nearly midnight when they looked at the clock.

"I guess I'd better be getting home." Henry smiled.

"Thank you so much for spending the evening with us, Henry. It's been such a wonderful night. I'm so glad I could share it with the three of you."

Henry smiled and nodded. "My pleasure. Would you three like to go on a picnic tomorrow?"

"We'd love to!" Charlotte and Millie chimed in.

Minnie smiled and nodded. "So would I."

"Great. I'll see you girls in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mr. Gowen." The girls waved.

"Goodnight Henry." Minnie waved.

Millie yawned.

"Let's go pick out you girls' room. You can have any room you want." Minnie grinned.

"Really?!"

"Yes, really!" Minnie hugged the girls. "Let's go find the room you girls want."

After getting the girls settled down, Minnie went to her room and turned out the light, her heart full of joy and hope.

 **September 17, 1917**

Just as promised, Henry took the girls and Minnie on a picnic the next day.

After they finished eating, they were playing a game of hide and seek. It began pouring rain.

"Let's get in the car." Henry called. Everyone came out of their hiding place, laughing at the rain that was getting their clothes soaked.

Minnie pulled out her umbrella. The girls ran to her and walked with her under the umbrella to the car.

"That was so much fun!" Millie smiled.

"It was. Thank you so much Mr. Gowen and Miss Minnie." Charlotte agreed.

"You're welcome girls. It was our pleasure." Henry smiled.

 **September 24, 1917**

Saturday was Lee's 37th birthday. Rosemary tried her best to do something special for Lee but she was so tired she could barely get out of bed.

That evening, she began to cry. "Lee, I'm so sorry, I wanted to do something special for your birthday but I'm so tired I could barely get out of bed. I'm sorry I couldn't be a fun wife today. I couldn't even get out of bed to make you a cake. I really tried!" She cried.

"Sweetheart," he hugged her. "You've already given me the best birthday gift I could ask for. All I really wanted was a nice quiet day at home with you and the girls, which is exactly what I got. Thank you so much for helping me really enjoy my day off from work. This is exactly what I wanted and needed. I couldn't have asked for more. And thank you for taking care of yourself and the baby today. You two got what you needed and I got what I needed and wanted. Thank you Sweetheart."

"Oh Lee," she sniffled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
